What Are We Now?
by OnlyEdwardsGirl
Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman’s year. But after a big party and a one night stand,what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton! COMPLETED!
1. Be Careful What You Wish For!

Hi everyone, this is my first story and I am very excited about writing it! I am from the Netherlands. English is not my first language, so I am sorry if my grammar is not always correct. Maybe there is someone who wants to be my beta to check my spell? I would really appreciate that.

**But more important, about the story:**

**In my story Brooke and Haley live together with Haley's parents. Brooke parents are alive, but they live in California for their work. Nathan and Lucas are half-brothers, just like in the series. Jake, Peyton and Jenny are also in my story. Jake and Peyton are together and they take care of Jenny after Nicki left. **

**The rest you ****will find during the story! Have fun reading it and please let me know what you think! Thanks. **

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW._

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_Chapter 1: Be __Careful What You Wish For!_

"Brooke, help!'' Haley screamed. It was Friday evening and they were going to a party at Tim's house.

Quickly Brooke ran towards Haley's room. She thought that maybe something was wrong. "What is wrong Tutorgirl? Are you okay?'' Brooke shouted.

When she saw Haley she began to laugh. The whole room was full of clothes, especially on the ground.

"I don't know what to wear to the party tonight. I don't have anything nice or sexy''. Haley said.

Brooke dragged Haley to her room and started to pick things out of her own closet. "You can wear this tonight if you want'' Brooke said.

Haley looked at her with disbelief. Brooke had suggested a black skirt, a silver top and silver stilettos.

"Don't you think it's too sexy for me?'' she said shy.

"No of course not. You wanted a hot guy tonight'' Brooke smiled. "Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean that he has to think that I'm a slut or something''. Haley said.

"You will look gorgeous as always!'' Brooke said excitingly, clapping her hands. '"All the guys will stay in the line for you!'' she joked.

"I don't know'' Haley said sad. "I am still dealing with the Craig-situation''. Craig and Haley were together for about six months, but the love between them was over. So they decided to break up.

"Then now it's the perfect time to get over him and party!'' Brooke said happily. "So let's put the clothes on! We only have two hours before it begins.''

"There is enough time to change and put our make-up on. By the way, does Peyton come over before the party?'' Haley asked.

"No, we will see them there. They come a little later, because they have to wait for Jake's parents to come home so they can look after Jenny.'' Brooke said.

Jenny was Jake's daughter. His ex-girlfriend Nicki took off when Jenny was 3 weeks old. So since Jake and Peyton are in a relationship, they take care of Jenny together.

"And Lucas and Nathan? Do they give us a lift to Tim's?'' Haley asked. Brooke's phone started to ring. "I don't know, but we will now'' she said before answering the phone.

"Hi Broody, what's up?'' Brooke asked. She and Lucas were a couple since sophomore year, about two years ago. Since they were seniors now. "_What time we have to pick you guys up?'' _Lucas said trough the phone. "Uhh..Let's say about nine, is that okay with you two?'' Brooke asked. "Okay, see you then. Bye sweetie, love you!'' She said trough the phone.

"Oh you guys are so gross!'' Haley said, rolling her eyes. "We are just totally in love. One day you will have that too''' Brooke said smiling. "I hope so'' Haley said.

Exactly at nine o'clock the doorbell rings. "Wait a minute, I am coming'' Brooke shouted. She ran down the stairs and opened the door. When she opened it, she saw Lucas and Nathan standing on the porch.

"Hi Broody! Come in!'' Brooke said happily. When Lucas saw Brooke his mouth dropped. "Pretty girl, you look pretty''

Brooke laughed and said "I know baby! Oh hi, Nate how are you?''

"I'm fine. Where is Hales?'' He asked using his nickname for her. "She is upstairs doing her hair'' Brooke said.

"I am ready'' Haley shouted from upstairs. When she walked carefully down the stairs, so she didn't fall with her high heels, all Nathan could do is stare at her. She is really beautiful he thought.

Then Lucas suddenly opened his mouth. "Haley, there is no way that you are going to wear that tonight. You look like a whore or something'' Lucas shouted.

Haley blushed and said: "You are right. This is not my outfit. I am going to change'' If Lucas said something like that, he was probably right.

"No!'' Brooke and Nathan yelled together. Brooke looked surprised at Nathan and then turned her head to Haley

"You really look beautiful Tutorgirl! Lucas is just talking nonsense, right baby?'' And with that she looked with an angry face to Lucas.

Lucas quickly nodded his head and then Haley said "Okay, if you are really sure, then I am going to keep this on. I think''

Brooke smiled happily and said "Brave girl, now come on people. There is a party waiting for us!'' And with that, Brooke and Lucas went outside.

Haley was still unsure about her outfit and asked Nathan "Are you really sure I don't look like a slut?''

Nathan looked at her like she was crazy. "Babe, you look wonderful. Don't worry''. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Haley always loved Nathan's affection towards her. She really loved him, as a friend of course. She smiled at him and with that, they walked to Nathan's car.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the party. Nathan managed to find a parking spot and they walked to the front door.

Seconds later Tim opened the door. "Are you ready for a smashing and funky party?'' he yelled.

Nathan walked past Tim and went inside. "Just say welcome Tim'' he said.

When the four of them arrived the party was really going on already. There were cups with alcohol everywhere, people were dancing in the middle of the room and couples were making out in the corner.

"We are right on time'' Brooke said smiling.

Since Nathan and Lucas were talking to their basketball team mates, Haley and Brooke went to the kitten to get a drink.

"I really feel uncomfortable with these clothes on my body. All the guys are looking at me'' Haley said.

'"That's the meaning, girl! You wanted a hot guy, so now you can get lots of them! Brooke said amusing.

"Hi guys, nice to see you'' When they turn around they say a blond girl with curly hair.

"Hi Peyt! I am glad you made it! Where is Jake?'' Brooke said, hugging her best friend.

"He is with the guys. Oh my god Haley, you look really gorgeous'' Peyton said.

Haley's cheeks turned red and she said shyly "Thanks Peyton, you look nice too! How is Jenny doing?''

Peyton smiles at the thought of Jenny and said "She is doing fine, she becomes so big! It is really amazing. Jake's parents are babysitting her now''

Haley loved Jenny very much, she was so sweet. "I really like that little girl. If you want me to baby-sit her sometimes, then I would love to'' Haley said.

"Thank you for offering. You two are such great friends'' Peyton said with a smile on her face.

"No thanks, that's what friends are for'' Brooke said. "Now let's party before we become all sentimental and stuff!''

"Yeah let's find some hot stuffs!'' Haley said jokily.

They went to the dance floor and started to shake their hips on the music. Soon after that, guys were coming from all places to dance with them. They enjoyed the attention and keep dancing.

At that moment Nathan, Jake and Lucas walked with their drinks from the kitchen to the dance floor and saw their girls cozy with other guys. Immediately, they walked to the dance floor to join the girls.

"Are you guys jealous?'' Haley said laughing. The guys handed the girls new drinks.

"He had his hands on your ass, Hales!'' Nathan said frowning.

"I know you like my ass and you want to touch it! Come here'' Haley said. And with that they started to dance.

After a while Brooke said mysteriously to Peyton "Let's go have some drinks'' Peyton looked confused at Brooke and said "I've just finished my last one''.

Brooke looked at Nathan and Haley and winked. Peyton got the message and said "Yeah let's go. Come on guys''.

The four of them left the dance floor left Nathan and Haley behind. There were now dancing very close on the music of Kevin Little (Turn me on).

When they walked to the kitchen, Brooke mentioned: "Peyt, shall we make a bet about Nathan and Haley?''

Peyton laughed and said "I think they hooked up before Christmas''

Brooke shook her head and said "No, that's too long. I think before the fall break. 50 dollars if I'm right'' Brooke held her hand up.

After a second Peyton took it and laughed ''Okay, I am looking forward to the 50 dollar''

In the meanwhile Nathan and Haley were still dancing together. Suddenly Haley said "Nate, It's really warm in here, shall we also get some drinks?'' She was really thirsty, although she liked dancing with Nathan.

"Yeah, okay. He also thought it was warm, but not because of the temperature. Haley was looking really hot tonight. No stop thinking that, Nathan. She is you best friend and nothing more.

They walked to the kitchen to get some drinks. Just when Nathan filled the cups, they hear Brooke calling "Tutorgirl, Let's play truth or dare!''

Haley a sip of her drink. Brr, it was very strong. Then she turned around and saw Brooke. ''Yeah, that would be fun Tigger!''

Haley walked to the living room and with Nathan behind her. They were sitting all in a circle with a bottle in the middle.

Brooke was the first to spin the bottle. She spun it and it ended at Haley. "Okay girl, truth or dare?''

Normally Haley would choose for safe, but after a couple of drinks she thought what the hell and said "I choose a dare''

Brooke smiled mischievously and said: "This will be nice, give Nathan a lapdance!

Everyone in the room started to laugh and Haley's cheeks turns red. Nathan notices that Haley was embarrassed and said "Hales, if you don't want to it's okay''

Haley turned her head to Nathan and said softly "No it's fine, I can do this''.

"Tim, put some sexy music on!'' Brooke shouted. Tim walked to the CD-player and put Red-light special on from TLC.

Haley walked to Nathan and put him on a chair. Then she slowly moved her hips from left to right. Some guys started to whistle. Haley moved further and came close to Nathan. Nathan moved his hands on her hips and looked at her. Haley felled his hands and shiver. Meanwhile she was still dancing on his lap. It was like they were in a trance.

Brooke noticed the interaction between the two and winked at Peyton. Peyton understood the message and laughed back at Brooke.

When the song ended, they snapped out of their trance and started to walk back to the circle. After a couple of rounds the game was finished. Most of the people started to dance. The guys were talking on the couch, while the girls were getting some new drinks.

After a few sips Haley started to feel more and more wasted. ''Come on Tigger, let's dance again'' she said happily and walked out of the room. Peyton and Brooke followed her and started to dance on the floor again.

After a couple of hours and a couple of drinks the most people were gone. The guys were still on the couch and Peyton and Brooke sat on their boyfriends lap.

In the meanwhile Haley was pretty wasted and was dancing on the table. "How many drinks you had tonight?'' Brooke asked with a laugh.

"Not s-s-oo much. A-b-bout 3 of 4 cup-s-s I think. Nathan, d-do you want another lapdance?'' Haley said.

Nathan looked worried and said: "Hales, I think it's better if you go home and go to sleep. It's really late you know''

Haley's face became sad and she said "B-but I like it here, the music is really nice and s-s-tuff'' She almost fell from the table.

Luckily Nathan was right on time to catch her. "Come on, Hales let's go home. Then you can give me a private lapdance. Say goodbye to the others'' he said with a smirk on his face.

Haley nodded and waved to the others "Bye bye!''. She was not standing very stabile on her feet, so Nathan supported her. The others waved back and said bye.

"She is going to have a huge headache tomorrow'' Jake said jokily.

When Nathan and Haley arrived at Haley's house and walked to the front door Haley said "Oh, oh I forgot my house key. Brooke has it.'' She started to laugh.

Nathan asked confused: "Aren't your parents home then?''

Haley shook her head and said "No, they are visiting my sister Quinn. What are we going to do now?''

Nathan looked above at a window and asked "That's you room right?'' Haley nodded her head and asked confused: "Yes, why?''

Nathan answered: "I only see one solution. We have to climb trough the window''

Haley jumped with joy and said "So we can climb in the tree, that's sounds really fun''. She started to walk to the tree and tried to put her foot on the first branch.

Nathan helped her and went after her. He wanted to stay behind her, so he could catch her when she falls. But automatically he looked at her butt. It really looks nice in the tiny skirt. Her curves look perfect in it.

"I know you like watching my ass Scott, but keep focused on the tree'' Haley said flirting. Nathan laughed and climbed further.

When they arrived at the window, Haley opened it and tried to climb in it. But of course she looses her balance and fell right into her room.

Nathan heard a hard smack and asked worriedly "Are you okay, babe?'' When he saw rubbing over her butt, he started to laugh.

Haley pouted and said "Don't laugh, I really hurt my butt out here!

Nathan climbed trough the window and hugged her. "I am sorry Hales, it was just really funny to see'' he said.

Haley smiled and hugged him back. "Will you please stay with me tonight, Naty?'' she said, using her nickname for him. "I am afraid I will get sick tonight''

Nathan nodded at her and said "Yes of course Hales''. Haley walked to the bed and tried to undress her closes. But because of the alcohol she failed.

Nathan walked to her and started to take off her shoes. Then he looked at her and he saw lust in her eyes. He had never seen that look at her face.

Suddenly she said "Nathan, please sleep with me tonight''

Nathan don't know what to say and stumbled "But I already said I would stay Hales''

Haley shook her head slowly and said shy "No, I mean please have sex with me tonight..''

**Hi Guys, I hope you like the first chapter! I am already writing the second one and I hope I can update it soon! Please tell what you think of this story. Do you guys like it? Requests for ****storylines are also welcome! So click on the review button and let me know! Thanks! XxX Maaiik87**


	2. Lovers Or Friends?

Hi everyone! Here is the second chapter of What Are We Now? Thank you all so much for the reviews! They were absolutely awesome! Special thanks to Caroliine for helping me with my grammatical problems!  About this chapter: There will be mature stuff in it, so if you do not want to read the sex scene, scroll to the line that begins 'Next morning'. While I wrote the sex scene, I listened to the song So Into You from Fabulous. It really describes the atmosphere. Btw flashbacks are in italic. Have fun reading the story and please click on the review button!

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW._

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_Chapter 2: Lovers Or Friends? _

Flashback

_Then he looked at her and he saw lust in her eyes. He had never seen that look at her face. _

_Suddenly __she said_ "_Nathan, please sleep with me tonight'' _

_Nathan don't__ know what to say and stumbled_ "_But I already said I would stay Hales''_

_Haley shoo__k her head slowly and said shy_ "_No, I mean please have sex with me tonight..''_

End of flashback

At first Nathan didn't know what to do. She was worth so much more than a one-night-stand, but he knew she wasn't ready for something.

She and Craig just broke up a few weeks ago and she was still dealing with him. He could turn her down but she was so precious en beautiful, he just couldn't let her go. So he decided to kiss her softly on the lips.

Haley was surprised at first and shivered, but after that she deepened the kiss. They kissed passionately and Haley ran her hands trough his dark brown hair.

Suddenly he stopped and asked with a husky voice "Hales are you sure you want to do this?''

Haley looked him deep in the eye and said "Yes, more than anything in the world''

Nathan nodded and kissed her again. He had one hand behind her neck and with the other he pulled her on the middle of the bed. With that he laid on top of her. Haley started to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off his body.

She saw his muscular body and thought: Oh my god, his body is delicious. She couldn't keep her eyes off his six-pack.

Nathan saw her staring and smirked. He started to kiss her neck and smiled when he heard her moan.

He placed wet kisses on her neck and chest. His right hand slid under her top and touched her bare stomach. He started to make circles on her belly. Then he pulled her top over her head. When he looked at her and she saw her silver bra, his only thought was: She is so beautiful.

Haley saw him looking at her with lust and felt her cheeks turn red. Quickly she kissed him passionately, so he couldn't stare at her.

When Nathan felt her swollen lips on his and her hands touching his muscular back, he really got horny. He could feel that his thing started to swallow.

Haley felt his excitement and smiled trough their kisses. She rolled over and was now sitting on top of him. She started to kiss his bare chest and put small, wet kisses on his body. Nathan moaned and placed his hands on her hips.

Haley felt his hands and looked at him. His eyes were closed but she could see the pleasure on his face. She took his hands, closed her eyes and placed them on her breasts.

With that Nathan opened his eyes and saw her sitting with her eyes closed. He started to massage her breasts and went to the back of her body. With one move he took off her bra. Her breasts are perfect, Nathan thought.

He rolled over and laid on top of her again. He started to take her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. Haley moaned in pleasure and with that Nathan continued. His kisses lowered and he started to open her skirt. He slid it gently down her legs.

When Haley realised that she only laid there with her silver panties on, she tried to cover herself. Nathan immediately stopped her and said "Don't do that. You really are beautiful Hales''.

Haley relaxed and kissed him on the lips. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and waited for entrance. Nathan let her tongue in and they started to battle.

With his hand he went to her panties and started to rub between her legs. Haley moaned again, harder than before. She started to unfasten his belt and tried to take off his pants. Nathan helped and slid his pants off his body and threw them on the floor. Now they were only in their underwear.

Haley slipped also his boxer off his body and took his thing in her hand. She started to massage it. Nathan moaned hard and started to kiss her with pure lust. After a while he couldn't hold it any longer and he slid her panties off.

Haley took a condom out of her drawer and gave it to Nathan. He slipped it on and waited for her permission to go in. When she nodded, he slipped in. For moments they rock together with the same beat.

He waited for her to come. When she moaned louder and louder and said "Nathan, I can't hold it any longer. Please'', he led himself go and together they came to their height.

Several seconds after he rolled off her and together they slipped under the blankets. She cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest. Nathan put his hands around her waist.

Suddenly she looked at him and asked "That was just great. I hope you don't regret this in the morning'' Her face looked worried.

Nathan saw it and said "No, of course not. I really enjoyed it, but I am concerned about our friendship. Although I really want to do this again with you'' He smiled.

Haley smiled back and said "Yeah, me too. What about friends with benefits? So we can still be friends but just a little more?''

Nathan thought about a second and looked mischievously "If you really want this, then I think it's a great idea''.

He looked Haley deep in the eyes and with their eyes locked, she said "Yeah, I want this'' and kissed him. Then she laid her head on his chest again.

"Goodnight Naty'' she said.

"Goodnight Hales''. And with that they fell asleep peacefully.

**Next morning**

Haley woke up from the light in her room. She smiles when she felt a body against hers. She looked at it and saw Nathan lying next to her. He was looking at her and said smiling "Hi babe, how is your head?''

"It's okay. Thank goodness I don't have a hangover!'' she said happily.

"Are you still happy with our arrangement?'' Nathan said.

"Yeah actually I think we have to benefit a little more'' Haley said with a smile and climbed on top of him.

Nathan smiled and they began to make out. After a half hour they were still in bed.

Suddenly Nathan heard Haley's belly rumble. "Are you hungry Hales?'' he asked. "Yes, I think I am'' she said laughing.

"Let's go call the others and have breakfast at Karen's café'' Nathan said.

At ten o'clock Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake were sitting in a corner of Karen's café. They were talking about the night before.

"I hope Tutorgirl don't have a huge hangover, she was pretty wasted'' Brooke said. Peyton laughed at that and said ''Yeah, she was dancing so sexy! Hihi''

"I heard that, Goldie!'' Haley said, using her nickname for Peyton. They turn around and saw Nathan and Haley walk in the café.

"They are glowing all over their faces'' Brooke said whispering to Peyton. Peyton smiled mischievously back at Brooke and put five fingers in the air. Brooke put her middle finger at Peyton and stuck out her tongue.

"So how is you head'' Lucas said worriedly, not noticing the interaction between the girls.

"I am fine Luke, thanks for asking'' Haley said smiling. They took a place at the table where the others were sitting.

After a couple of seconds Karen came from the corner to order their breakfast. "Hello young people, what can I get for you?'' Karen said smiling to Lucas and his friends.

"Hi mom, I think we take the usual. right guys?'' Lucas said.

The rest nodded and Karen said "Ok, I will be right back to you''. Lucas followed his mom to help her.

"So where were you tonight Tigger?'' Haley asked Brooke.

"We uhh..kind of end up at the backseat of my car last night'' Brooke said smiling.

"Gross!'' Haley said disgusting. "I really don't want to know that kind of things Brooke! Lucas is like my brother and I don't want to know that my brother has sex!''

The rest start laughing and Brooke said "And you Tutorgirl? Were you able to sleep at home since I had the key?''

Haley and Nathan locked eyes, but after a while Haley looked away and said "Yeah, Nathan took care off me. We climbed trough the window''.

Brooke saw the interaction between Haley and Nathan and mouthed: You are so gonna tell me more about it later. Haley looked back with an innocent face and was saved by Lucas who brought their food.

When they finished their breakfast, Peyton was the first to speak up. "Guys, what are we going to do today? I mean we have no homework or anything since it is Saturday''

Jake looked at her and said sweetly "We can go to the Rivercourt, babe. So we can practice some ball and you girls can watch our bodies with sweat all over the place''.

The rest started laughing and Brooke said with a wink to Lucas: ''The Rivercourt will it be then''. They paid for the breakfast and left the café.

**So guys thanks for reading. This chapter was a little shorter than the one before, but I hope it's still a good one. I promise the next one will be longer again! Please review! It really means a lot to me. I hope I can update today or tomorrow. Please tell me what you think of my story. Is it good or bad? Do you suggest any storylines? You can also say something about my grammar. I am willing to improve it. See you soon! XxX Maaiik87 **


	3. Games And Movies

Hello guys! As promised, the third chapter. I really enjoy writing it. Thanks again for the nice reviews! I am not going to give any spoilers away, but I can tell you that eventually there will be Naley! So just keep reading. Things will become better: ) This chapter will be longer than the last one, as I promised. There also will be some mature stuff in it, so if you don't want to read it, than skip it. Please read and review! Thanks.

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW._

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_Chapter 3: Games And Movies_

When they arrived at the Rivercourt, Mouth and his friends Skills, Junk and Fergie were also there. The girls went to sit with Mouth at the picnic table. The guys started the ballgame.

Mouth reported the game. "Good morning boys and girls, welcome at the Rivercourt! We are here today with the famous Ravens players Lucas and Nathan Scott!''

The girls were watching the game and laughed at Mouths comments. They all came here a lot, just to hang out or watch the boys play.

Brooke was still very curious about what happened with Nathan and Haley last night. So after a while she decided to bring the subject up. "Tutorgirl, what happened last night between you and Nate?'' she asked Haley.

Haley decided to play dumb and said "Nothing Brooke, I don't know what you are talking about''.

Brooke knew she wanted to avoid the subject and said "Don't play innocent Haley, I saw you and Nathan glaring at each other this morning during breakfast. So just tell us roommate, is there Naley now?''

"What is a Naley?'' Peyton asked laughing.

"A combination of their names. Nathan and Haley. Together it's Naley! You understand, P. Sawyer?'' Brooke said. Peyton frowned and said "I get it now, B. Davis''

Haley couldn't hold if from her friends any longer and said softly "We had sex last night''.

The other girls stared at her for a few seconds and finally Brooke said laughing "Oh my god, you are Tutorslut now! You dirty girl!''.

"How was it? Is he good in bed?'' Peyton asked curious.

Haley started to laugh and said "Well, what shall I say? Okay, it was great! He is so good in bed!'' She felt that her cheeks went a little red.

"I knew! When I saw you guys dancing last night, I knew there was something going on!'' Brooke said excitedly.

"You will be a great couple, but be careful. Nathan can be a real jerk sometimes'' Peyton said.

"It is not like we are having something. We are just friends with benefits'' Haley said carefully.

"Oh, oh friends with benefits will never turn out good. Why don't you guys want a relationship?'' Brooke said.

Haley looked sad at Nathan and then said to Brooke "I don't think he wants that. Nathan is a guy with no strings attached. Besides, like I said before, I am still dealing with the Craig situation''

"I think he really likes you Hales, you two are perfect for each other. But please be careful. I don't want one of my best friends gets hurt'' Peyton said. Brooke nodded to confirm what Peyton said.

Haley looked at Nathan and thought: We are just friends with benefits. No more feelings, right?

At the meanwhile Nathan was playing basketball with the guys. He looked at Haley and thought: Last night was great, I never felt something like that with a girl. She is really special. But we are just friends with benefits. No more feelings, right?

At the end of the game Nathan's team (Nathan, Jake and Fergie) beats Lucas his team (Lucas, Skills and Junk). They went to the girls and grabbed some bottles with water. After a while Mouth and his friends went home. The six friends were still there.

Lucas was the first to speak up "What are we doing tonight guys?'' It was Saturday night and every week they did something together.

"Oh, I totally forget! My parents can't babysit Jenny tonight, so we have to be home. I am sorry guys.'' Jake said.

"Don't worry, things like that can happen. We can watch some DVD's at our house, right Brooke?'' Haley said.

"Yes, that would be fun! What do you think guys?'' Lucas and Nathan nodded.

"Okay, see you at eight!'' Brooke said. They said goodbye and everyone went home.

Brooke and Haley were eating some Mac and Cheese, Haley's favourite food, when the phone rang.

Haley picked it up. "Hi mom, how are you? Yeah, Brooke and I are fine. How is Quinn doing? Oh that's nice! No mom, we won't do anything crazy. Only Nathan and Lucas will come over tonight. They have to babysit Jenny. Ok, I see you soon. Yeah, bye mom. I will, bye''.

"They are so annoying sometimes. By the way mom says hi to you'' Haley said with a grumpy face.

Brooke laughed and said "Be happy, your parents actually care. Mine are just gone''

Haley knew Brooke was right. Brooke's parents never called her, it seems like they just don't care about their daughter.

"I am so happy to have such great friends so I don't feel lonely'' Brooke said with a smile.

Haley walked to her and gave her a hug. "I am happy to have you too, Tigger'' she said.

"Oh my gosh, is it that late already?'' Brooke started to yell. "We only have one hour to look good for our boys!''.

Haley rolled her eyes and said "Nathan is not my boy, Brooke. Besides we just gonna watch a movie, it's not like a date or something'' Haley said. I would wish it was one, she thought.

At eight the doorbell rang. Haley opened the door and hugged Nathan and Lucas. Nathan brought a bag with sweets and beer. They went upstairs to the TV-room, Brooke was already there looking for good movies.

"Hi Broody!'' she said when she saw Lucas. They kissed and after that Brooke said "We can watch the Notebook!''

Nathan looked at her with a weird face and said "There is no way I am going to watch that stupid movie!''

They others laughed and Haley said to him with puppydog eyes "Please Naty, I really want to see that movie!''

Nathan couldn't resist those eyes, of course, and said "Okay, but you owe me something''. Haley winked at him and said "That can be arranged, baby''

Nathan and Haley went to sit on the couch next to each other. Brooke and Lucas sat before the couch. Brooke sat in front of Lucas and leaned with her back on his chest. They all grabbed a beer and took some popcorn and chips.

Halfway the movie, Nathan put his arm around Haley's shoulder. She cuddled up to his chest automatically and the rest of the film they sat like that. Brooke saw them and smiled to herself. This is gonna be great, she thought.

When the credits came, Haley saw Nathan with glistering in his eyes. "Oh, don't cry baby'' she said laughing.

"I was not crying'' he said with protest. ''There was just something in my eye''.

The rest was grinning. "Shall we watch another one?'' Lucas asked. The others nodded and he said "But this time something with basketball''.

The girls tried to protest, but he already put the DVD in it. When the menu came and they saw the title Love and Basketball, they smiled.

"The film was very nice, although there was basketball in it'' Brooke said when the film was over.

"The basketball parts were nice yeah, but the love not so much'' Nathan said.

"Why don't you like romantic movies?'' Brooke asked Nathan.

"I just don't believe in true love'' he said. Right? He thought when he looked at Haley.

Haley was a bit disappointed when she heard that answer, but she tried not to show that. When she looked at the clock and it showed 0:30, she said "I think I am going to bed. I have a lot to do tomorrow''.

Nathan was sad when he heard that and asked "What are you going to do then?''.

"I have a lot of homework and I have to prepare my tutorsessions for Monday'' Haley answered.

"Okay, I will go then. Are you coming with me Lucas?'' Nathan said.

"No, he sleeps with me, right sweetie? Brooke asked Lucas lovely.

"I just have heard I stay here for the night'' Lucas said laughing.

"I will walk you to the door'' Haley said to Nathan. With that they went downstairs.

"Come on Broody, we have a long night to go'' Brooke said seductively and winked at her boyfriend. Lucas followed her quickly to her room.

Nathan and Haley stood at the door. "Can I see you tomorrow after you finished your homework?'' He asked Haley.

"Maybe. Depends on what you are up to'' she said with a wink.

"Oh, you have such a dirty mind'' Nathan laughed.

"That's all your fault! Call me tomorrow ok?'' Haley asked Nathan.

"Okay babe, I will'' Nathan said and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Hales''.

"Goodnight Nate'' Haley said and closed the door.

**Sunday**

At 8:30 Haley woke up from the smell of pancakes and went downstairs. "Hi Hales, you are up early'' Lucas said.

"I woke up because of the delicious smell of pancakes'' Haley said. "Where is Brooke by the way?''.

"She is under the shower. Do you want some pancakes as well?'' Lucas asked. Haley nodded happily and took a seat at the counter. Lucas handed her a plate with pancakes. Haley took it from Lucas and started to eat.

"Oh, they are really good, Luke'' she said. "I know, I've learned a lot at my moms café'' he said with a smile. "Brooke is a lucky woman'' Haley said.

"Do I hear the name Brooke?'' Brooke said when she came in the kitchen. She was wearing a denim skirt and a yellow tanktop.

"I said you are a very lucky woman because of Lucas his art of cooking. Haley said with a smile.

"Yes I am! Are there any pancakes left for me'' Brooke said. "Yes of course cheery, here you are'' Lucas said and handed some pancakes to Brooke.

"Thanks honey'' Brooke said and gave Lucas a peck on the lips.

"Excuse me, I have a lot of homework to do. So see you guys later'' Haley said and walked upstairs.

"What are the plans for today?'' Lucas asked Brooke. "We can go to the mall for some shopping'' Brooke said with a sweet smile.

"Okay pretty girl, but only because I cant resist that beautiful smile of yours'' Lucas said and gave Brooke a kiss on her temple.

Couple of hours later, Haley finally did all her homework. Suddenly her cell rang. When she saw the Caller ID she said "Hi Natey, how are you doing?'' _Is it okay if I come over? _"Yes that's fine, but first I have to take a shower'' Haley said. _Oehh, I don't wanna miss that, _Nathan said trough the phone.

"Maybe if you are quick enough you can join me'' she said with a sexy voice. _I will be right there. Bye._ "Bye'' Haley said, knowing that he wouldn't be quick enough.

But she didn't know that Nathan was already on his way when he called her. I am so going to shower with her, he thought and smirked. When he was at the porch, he found the door unlocked and walked to her room right away.

When he reached her room, he heard the shower. He went to the bathroom and saw her body behind the shower door. He undressed himself and joined her.

He stood behind her and whispered in her ear. "Hi Hales, I am here to join you. You owe me something, remember?''.

At first Haley frightened a bit, but when she heard it was Nathan, she turned around and gave him a passionate kiss.

Nathan kissed her back and deepened the kiss while he put his hand behind her neck. She ran her hands at his muscular back. He pulled her against the wall and started to touch her hips.

She pulled him closer and kissed his neck and ears. Then she whispered "I really need you Nate, right here right now''

He smirked and started to kiss her neck and sucked her nipples. First she moaned softly, but when he touched her breasts she moaned louder. He lifted her up and with one move he was in her. They started to rock en shouted each others names until they reached their height.

After he gently put her down and they the went to the bedroom. Nathan kissed Haley again and said "I just cant get enough of you'' and they started to make out again on the bed.

After a couple of minutes Brooke walked in the room. "Haley, shall we grab some dinner at the ….Oh my gosh! I really don't wanna see this'' she shouted and covered her eyes.

Lucas didn't know what was going on and asked "We can ask Nathan too if you want, Hales'' When he saw the two, his mouth felt open.

"I don't think that's necessary'' Brooke said.

"I am so sorry'' Haley said with a red head and quickly covered her naked body with a blanket.

"Uhh..I think I am going to get some clothes on'' Nathan said shy.

After 15 minutes Nathan and Haley came downstairs, still embarrassed with what happened. "How long is this going on'' Lucas said laughing.

"Uhh..just a couple of days'' Haley asked with her eyes looking on the ground.

"Not that's any of business, but are you a couple now'' Lucas asked.

When Nathan saw that Haley wasn't going to say something, he spoke "No we are not a couple''.

"Let's go to the café and have some dinner' Brooke said, sensing the tension in the room.

When Haley and Nathan walked outside, Lucas said shaking his head "Not a couple, for how long is that gonna take'' and walked to the door.

**So that was the third chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I thought it was very hilarious that Brooke and Lucas waked in at Haley's room! I am already writing the next chapter, so it will be there soon! I don't know when, because I have to work tomorrow and also I have to babysit. But I hope I have time to update at Sunday. Please review, thanks! XxX Maaiik87 **


	4. Sugar Coated Love

Hello everyone! After a long weekend, here it is: Chapter 4! It will be a long chapter and I hope you love it. I am not really sure where this story will leads to. So suggestions for storylines are welcome! And if I think it is a good one, I will definitively write it!

About the chapter: There will be a lot of Naley fluff in this chapter. I am not giving any spoilers away, but things will get better with the two of them! Calm before the storm. Because there will be a lot of drama soon! I hope you guys like the new chapter!

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW.__ But I would like to own James Lafferty, he is too hot!_

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_Chapter 4: Sugar Coated Love_

The next day, on Monday, it was another schoolday. It was 7 o'clock when Haley's alarm went off. With one move, she switched it off.

After that, she went out of bed and took a shower. Lucas would pick her up at 8, because Haley didn't have a car. After she got dressed and ate some breakfast, it 7h50. Lucas would be here soon, she thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Nathan instead of Lucas.

"Hi Nate, what are you doing here? I thought that Luke would pick me up.'' Haley said surprised.

"I wanted to pick you up today, I already called Lucas that he can go straight to school'' Nathan said. He wanted to surprise her.

"Oh ok, that's fine by me'' she said and smiled. He led her out of the house and slipped his hand behind her back.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at school. When they walked to their locker, they saw the rest of the gang. "Good morning guys!'' Haley said.

"Hi Hales, ready for school?'' Lucas asked. "Yes, of course. I am Tutorgirl after all.'' Haley said with a laugh.

"Miss James? Can you meet me at my office?'' Principal Turner said.

Haley turned around and saw the man standing by his office door. "Yes of course, Principal Turner'' Haley said. And with that she walked in the man's direction.

I am curious what that is about, Nathan thought.

_At Turners office_

"Haley, this is Rachel Gattina. She is a new student on Tree Hill High. And since you are one of my best students, I hoped that you could walk her around. Help her trough the day. You have most of the classes with her, so you can help her best'' Turner said.

"Yes of course, I will help her'' Haley said polite. She turned to Rachel and hold out her hand. "Hi, I am Haley James. What do you have the first period? Then we can walk to your class''.

Rachel looked bored and said "English''. She turned to Principal Turner and said "Can we go now?''.

Principal Turner smiled at both girls and said "Yes, of course. Good luck girls''

_In the hallways_

"Are you always such a geek?'' Rachel asked with a stupid laugh. She mimicked Haley and said "Yes of course I will help bla bla bla''.

Haley looked away and tried to ignore her words. She is so annoying and cruel, Haley thought. When they arrived at the classroom, Haley said with a fake smile "Here it is. Happily I have French right now, so I will see you at the end of the first period. So bye''

Rachel looked at her when she walked away and said "Whatever, bye''

When Haley opened the door to her French lesson, they already started. She took a seat next to Nathan and smiled at him. Then she looked at the teacher and started to make notes.

Couple minutes later she saw a paper on her desk. She folded open and read: How was it at Turner's office? ;) Nathan.

She smiled and wrote back: Oh gross, no nothing like that! He wanted me to show a new girl around. But she is a real bitch. So poor me. She put the paper at Nathan's deck and looked at the teacher.

After a while she got a new paper from Nathan: Poor you. I can make your day better if you want:P What about studying together after school at you house?.

Haley thought about their shower session the day before and smiled. She wrote back: Ok, seems like something I really need after this terrible day! Can't wait till then! XxX Hales

When Nathan read it, he smiled. I can't wait either to see her precious body. God she is beautiful, he thought.

After class, Haley hurried out of class to Rachel. When she arrived, Rachel was just walking away with another girl. "Rachel wait, I need to walk you to your next class'' Haley shouted.

"No I will walk with Bevin, don't need you anymore! Bye geek!'' Rachel said mean.

Normally Haley would not walk away because she promised Turner to do this. But she was sick of that girl. She raised her hands up and shouted "Okay, bye bitch''. After that she walked to her next class.

After school Haley had cheerleading practice. Cheerleading was not her thing a couple of years ago. But when Brooke asked her to join the team because someone broke their ankle, Haley couldn't say no. Brooke was after all the captain and if she wanted something she would get it. Haley was now at the team for 2 years and she really liked it.

When Haley was stretching her legs, the basketball team came into the gym. She saw Nathan immediately and when he saw her, he winked at her. She smiled back and thought: he looks damn sexy today. At the same time: She really looks hot. I can't wait till later, Nathan thought.

After the practice, Haley waited at the gym door for Nathan to come out. After a couple of minutes she saw him together with Tim and Lucas. "Hi guys!'' Haley said smiling.

"Hi Hales, how was cheer practice? Do I need to take you home?'' Lucas asked.

"It was good. No Nathan will take me home. Right, Nate?'' Haley asked Nathan.

"Yes, as I promised'' Nathan said smiling.

Lucas saw the interaction between the two and said "Okay then. I will see you tomorrow. Bye!''

"Bye Luke'' they said together and walked to the car.

When they sat in the car, Nathan suddenly started to kiss Haley. At first she was surprised but she was happy he did it and responded. When they gasped for air, Nathan stopped and started the engine. He smirked when he saw Haley staring at him. He is such as good kisser, Haley thought.

When they arrived at Haley's house, she was the first who get out of the car and walked to the porch. Nathan followed her and they went inside.

"Nathan, do you..'' Haley said, but she was interrupted when she felt two lips on hers. Nathan stuck his tongue in her mouth and they started to battle.

After a couple of minutes Haley stopped and said with a lack of breath: "We really need to our homework Nathan''

"No I don't want this to stop, please'' Nathan begged. Haley looked at him and saw the lust in his eyes.

She smirked and said "No, we will do our homework now and if you are a sweet boy. Maybe we will continue this later''. Nathan cheered up and said "Okay, deal!''

They were doing their homework for two hours now and already finished everything for almost the whole week. Nathan couldn't hold it any longer and started to crawl closer to Haley, who was lying on her bed and was reading a book.

He started to plant soft kisses in her neck and when he heard her moan, he said "Hales, I've been a really good boy. Shall we take a make-out-break?'' Haley turned on her back and pulled Nathan closer to her. She kissed him passionately and they begun to make-out.

It was 10 o'clock already when Nathan left the house. Haley walked upstairs and started to put away the books on her bed. After that she changed into her pajamas and went under the covers. With thoughts of Nathan and her, she fell asleep.

The week went quickly. Nathan picked Haley up every day to school and they made a lot of homework together ;-). At Friday, there was a basketball game as usual. At lunch, the six people sat together at a table. Haley and Brooke were talking about Rachel, who was in their cheerleading team now as well.

"I really don't understand why you put her in the team Brooke. She is such a bitch. You saw what she did to me at practice?'' Haley said frustrated.

"Hales, I know you don't like her, but she is really good. I already said to her that she have to be nice to you. She also said that she didn't do anything on purpose. How are your bruises by the way? Are you still able to join us tonight?'' Brooke asked concerned.

During practice Rachel had to lift Haley, but she let her fall. Haley landed at her butt and now she had bruises all over the place.

"Yes, I am ok Brooke. But she really did it on purpose! You don't believe her! Do you?'' Haley asked with an angry face.

Brooke saw Haley's look and said quickly "No girl, I believe you of course''. She said. Haley smiled sweetly and continued to eat her sandwich.

After lunch they walked to class together. Nathan slipped his hand behind her back and kissed her temple. Haley's body shivered when she felt the kiss.

Suddenly Nathan whispered in her ear "I think your butt is still pretty hot. Don't worry about that.'' and smirked.

Haley looked at him and punched him in the stomach "You have such a dirty mind Scott''. Then she walked into the classroom.

After school the girls went to Karen's Café to grab some dinner. The boys had practice and would eat something at the gym. Haley and Peyton had Mac and Cheese, while Brooke was eating a salad.

Suddenly she said to Haley "You and Nathan were pretty close this week. Are you sure you're only friends with benefits?'' Brooke said to Haley.

When Haley had her mouth empty she said "Yes Brooke, we're just two nice people who have some sex Hihi'' Haley said laughing.

"I still think you two would be a great couple'' Peyton said.

"We are not a couple and we'll never be. But how are you and Jake doing?'' Haley asked, trying to change the subject.

"We are fine, busy with Jenny and stuff. He is really sweet with her. Happily she is an easy child.'' Peyton said.

"I am proud of you Peyt. You are young, but you're such a great mom to that little girl'' Haley said.

"Thanks Hales'' Payton said with a smile.

After their dinner, they went back to the gym to get stretching before the game. At 8 o'clock the game started. The boys came from the lockers and the girls were cheering for them. The game was pretty excited.

Lucas and Nathan were really doing great. Despite their HCM, they both made a lot of points. They both suffered from a heart disease, but they had pills for that. And because of the medicines they were able to play basketball.

When the game ended, the Ravens won by 68-53. The boys and girls went to their locker room to take a shower and prepare for the after party. It was at Nathan's beach house. Haley already brought party clothes with her.

She was wearing a dark blue jeans, a gold top with a V-lace and gold sandals. Now she was doing her make-up. She had smoky eyes with gold eye shadow and a transparent lip gloss.

When Brooke saw Haley, she was jumping up and down. "Oh Tutorgirl, you really look hot tonight! Nathan is gonna love that outfit!''

Haley felt that her cheeks went red and said "I am not doing this for Nathan, Brooke. There are more guys in the world''.

"Oh Tutorgirl is cheating'' Peyton said laughing.

Haley punched her on the arm and said "You are not funny Peyt''.

"Yes, I am'' and Peyton stuck out her tongue. The three girls laughed and started to walk to the door.

When they arrived at the party, it already was very busy. Luckily they found a parking spot and went inside. They saw the boys in the kitchen, making some cocktails.

"Broody, you know how much I like cocktails! You're so sweet!'' Brooke said excitedly. The boys handed their girls a drink.

Haley looked at Nathan and said "You were great tonight''.

Nathan smiled at answered ''Thanks babe. You were great either'' Haley smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Enough you two'' Brooke said to Haley and Nathan. ''Let's go dance, Tutorgirl'' and she started to drag Haley to the dance floor.

After ten minutes and two drinks, Haley needed to go to the bathroom. "I am sorry Brooke, but I really have to pie''.

When she started to walk away, Peyton said ''Wait for me Hales, I need to go too''

So they walked to the bathroom together.

Brooke started to walk to Lucas, when she bumped into Rachel. "Rachel, what are you doing here?'' Brooke asked surprised.

"The same thing as you, partying of course.'' Rachel said. "He Brooke, I have an idea. Let's play I Never!'' she said.

Brooke smiled and said "That's a good idea, Rachel. Let's get some people''.

When Haley and Peyton went to the boys, they met a very happy Brooke. "Hi guys, Let's play I Never!'' she said.

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and said "Okay, fine by us''.

Brooke clapped her hands and said "Okay, meet me at the kitchen in 5 minutes''

They went to the kitchen and saw the boys. They were also waiting for Brooke. "Okay guys. Let's play a game'' Brooke said.

"Does everyone have a drink?'' They all nodded, So Brooke begun "I never had had sex with a girl''. Only Rachel took a drink.

Then Tim said "I never had sex with two girls'' This time Tim and of course Rachel took a drink.

After a couple of rounds Rachel was the one who speak up. She looked at Haley and said "I never had sex with one of my best friends, because I was too pathetic to get a real boyfriend''.

Everyone looked at Haley when Rachel finished her sentence. Haley felt the tears in her eyes and started to run away.

Everyone looked in shock to Rachel. "What? It's not like I am lying or something'' she said smirking.

Nathan was the first to speak up "You're the one who is pathetic Rachel! Just stay away from her!''. Then Nathan walked away and went looking for Haley.

He went outside and saw her sitting at the beach. He walked to her and sat next to her. When he looked at her, he saw tears running down her face.

"She is so mean'' Haley said sobbing. Nathan tried to comfort her and took her in his arms.

"She is not worth your tears Haley, you are better that that''. For minutes they were just sitting there, Haley sobbing and Nathan comforting her.

Finally Nathan said "Are you ok, Hales? Don't worry about it babe. It's not like she was telling the truth. Of course you can get a boyfriend and I don't think you are pathetic''.

Haley looked at him and said "So you don't have sex with me just because you think I am a pathetic little girl who can't get a boyfriend?'' she said. Her eyes were red and puffy.

Still Nathan thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He really wanted to tell her that he liked her very much and that everything was not just because of the sex.

But he couldn't. She was still dealing with Craig and besides he didn't know if she felt the same. So he tried to play it safe and said: "Of course not, you are very beautiful and you are a very good friend. So don't worry too much, ok?''.

This wasn't what Haley wanted to hear. So I am just a good friend? Nothing more? That's too bad, because I really like him. He is a great guy and it's not just because of the sex for me.

But she decided to say nothing, because she was too afraid of rejection. So instead she nodded. Nathan leaned down for a kiss and Haley responded. They started to kiss. If they only knew what they meant for each other…

**So that was chapter four! I told you it would be longer than the others. I hope you guys enjoyed it, just like the last one. B****y the way: I've got a lot of reviews from the last chapter! Thank you very much for them. So I decided that I want to thank some of the reviewers in person:**

**madame09:** Thank you for all your reviews! Don't worry there will be Naley! But not without a couple of bumps in the road! lol!

**ESLgirl: **Thank you for your comment about the dialogues. I am really working on it!

**xxlovin-laffertyxx, 23NaleyLuvin23 and HJS-NS-23: **Your reviews are great! They really keep me writing! Thanks!

**Also the others: Thank you guys for the reviews, all of them are wonderful!**** Please click on the review button at the end of this page. I will update soon! XxX Maaiik87 **


	5. Truly Madly Deeply

WOW! 30 reviews already! I never thought I would get this much reviews, I am glad you guys like the story! This chapter will be full of Naley! So enjoy: ) And please click on the review button as always!

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW._

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
__Chapter 5: __Truly Madly Deeply_

The next morning Haley woke up very early. All she could do was thinking about the night before. She knew that she liked Nathan more than she wanted to admit. Too bad he only thinks I am a good friend, she thought.

After an hour of thinking about the whole situation, Haley decided to get some breakfast. She got herself some cereal with milk and took a seat at the counter.

After a half hour she heard Brooke screaming "Hales, please come here. I have a great idea!".

With curiosity, Haley went upstairs and let herself in Brooke's room. "Oh sorry, I didn't´ know you were here, Luke" Haley said.

Lucas was sitting on Brooke's bed and was watching a basketball game. "Don't mind, he is not naked or something!" Brooke said.

"Ok, but what about your idea?'' Haley asked Brooke.

"Peyton has to work at Tric tonight and asked if we wanted to come. She said something about Open Mic night. That's always fun to watch'' Brooke said.

Haley loved music and played guitar as well. She always loved to watch new talents.

"And of course we need some new outfits, so let's go shopping today sister!'' Brooke asked happily. Shopping was definitely her favourite thing.

"Yeah! I really need some new clothes and since you're my personal stylist. Let's go!'' Haley said smiling.

"Do you want to come with us, sweetie?'' Brooke asked Lucas.

"No, me and Nate are going to the Rivercourt. Playing some games. I see you tonight ok, pretty girl?'' Lucas asked Brooke.

"Yeah, I can't wait! Pick us up at nine, ok?'' Brooke asked. Lucas nodded and they kissed.

"Tutorgirl, let's get ready! I see you in 20 minutes downstairs'' Brooke said to Haley.

After 25 minutes, they sat in the car to the mall. "Why aren't you gonna sing tonight Hales?'' Brooke said suddenly.

"I don't think I can Brooke, I really am afraid to sing in public. Haley said.

"You don't have to, your voice is beautiful. I would love to hear you sing tonight, girl. So please do it for me'' Brooke said with puppy-dog eyes.

"Ok. I will think about it'' Haley said.

After two hours of shopping in the mall, Haley was getting hungry and tired. "Please Brooke, can we go eat something or otherwise I am going to pass out'' Haley said.

They went many shops, but they couldn't find any clothes for tonight. Oh no, Brooke couldn't find something. Haley has seen a lot of nice things, but according to Brooke, they weren't good enough.

So the girls went to a lunchroom and ordered something to eat and some water. Haley had a wrap with salmon and Brooke was eating a wrap with chicken.

"Oh this is really delicious. These are the best wraps in town!'' Haley said excitedly.

Brooke nodded her head and said "Yeah definitely!''

After they finished their food, they went to get an ice-cream. It was like a ritual. They always did that when they were in the mall.

"So let's find our perfect outfit for tonight'' Brooke said while she took a bite from her ice-cream with strawberry and lemon.

"Hhmm, ok'' Haley said. She was really enjoying her chocolate-chip-cookies ice-cream.

They were walking to a Victoria Secret shop, which was a lingerie-shop. "Brooke, I don't think this is a shop for normal clothes'' Haley asked questionably.

"A lot of my tops are from here, Hales. They have really sexy clothes'' Brooke said smiling.

"Yeah, a little too sexy, maybe'' Haley said mumbling and followed Brooke inside the store.

"Oh my gosh, this top is perfect for you Tutorgirl!'' Brooke said excitedly.

Haley eyes went wide open and she said screaming "I am so not gonna wear that Tigger!'' She pointed at a brown with black top with tigerprint. It was cut out really low.

"Oh yeah, you are definitely gonna wear this'' Brooke said.

"No, I am not. I will look like a slut in that thing!'' Haley said.

"At least, try it on please, because I am sure you will look damn hot in it!'' Brooke said.

"Okay, I will try it on. But if I think it's too much, I am not going to wear it'' Haley said, walking to the dressing-room. When she had it on and she looked in the mirror, she was surprised to see that it looks very well on her.

So when Brooke saw her, she was jumping and down from excitement. "It looks perfect! Please wear that tonight Tutorgirl!'' Brooke was practically begging now.

"Yeah, it looks fine. Ok, I will wear it'' Haley said and walked back to change again in her normal clothes.

"Not fine, but smoking hot! Nathan is so gonna love this'' Brooke talked to herself and smirked.

When Haley came out the dressing-room, Brooke found herself a black satin-top.

"Let's go home, have dinner and go change. It is already 5h30 and we have only three and half hours to go! We have so much to do.'' Brooke said, almost panicking.

So they went to the car and drove home. After some dinner and a shower, the girls went changing and doing their hair and stuff. It was already nine o'clock and Brooke was still doing her make-up. Haley was finished already.

So when the doorbell rang, she was the one who opened it. Lately Lucas was yelling at Haley when he saw her clothes, but this time all he could do was staring at her. "You-you really look beautiful, Hales'' Lucas stunned.

Nathan was also staring at her. "Yeah Hales, you look amazing''. That was the only thing he could say. She is so gorgeous, he thought. I wish she was mine.

Haley was wearing her new top with a black jeans and black flats. She straightened her hair, and was wearing big gold earrings. On her face she had very natural make-up. Some gold eyeshadow, black mascara and transparent lip-gloss. On her neck she had gold necklace with a heart, a gift from her mother.

"Thanks guys. You two look also very hot'' she said and winked.

"Where is Brooke?'' Nathan finally managed to say, after staring at Haley for 5 minutes.

Haley said laughing "You know Brooke, she is always late. I think she's doing her make-up for the third time this evening. But we can wait in the living room, if you want..''

Nathan nodded and said "That's fine, Lucas are you coming?''

"No I think, I am going to look for Brooke and say that's she have to hurry. I don't want to miss Open Mic tonight'' He said, walking upstairs.

Nathan and Haley went to sit on the couch. Nathan couldn't keep his eyes from her. "You look really beautiful Hales'' he said.

"Thanks Nate'' Haley said shy. ''Do you want something to drink?'' 

"No, I am fine. But I would like to have another lapdance from you'' he said smirking.

Haley laughed and smacked him playfully on his arm. "You dork! You don't get anything from me'' Haley said.

"Not even a kiss?'' Nathan said pouting.

"No not even a kiss'' Haley said while she was getting herself a water.

"Don't be so silly Hales'' Nathan said, pretending to be hurt.

Haley laughed when she saw his face an stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, you right. I want that one in my mouth'' Nathan said laughing.

"Oh come on, turtle-doves, you are practically having sex here! Let's go to Tric and have some fun!'' Brooke shouted when she came in the room.

"Sorry Brooke, I know you want to catch us again when we're having…'' Nathan said but was interrupted by Haley who screamed: "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Nathan Scott. We were so not having sex, so don't get any strange thoughts''.

They all laughed and went outside to the car. When they arrived at Tric, Brooke walked to the VIP-entrance straight away. Karen and Deb were the owners of Tric, so they always walked trough the VIP-entrance.

When they went inside, Peyton and Jake welcomed them. "Hi guys! I am glad you made it! Oh, I am sorry I have to go already. Taking care of the music, see you later. Bye!'' Peyton said.

"Hi Jake, how are you? Why weren't you at the Rivercourt today?'' Lucas asked.

"I am sorry, Luke. Jenny has the flu, so I've had to take care of her. Luckily my parents could watch her tonight'' Jake said.

"No problem buddy, let's get some drinks'' Lucas said.

They all walked to the bar where Deb was serving drinks. "Hi mom, can we have some drinks?'' Nathan said.

''Hi Nate, of course. What can I get you guys?'' Deb said.

"Hi Deb, can I have some water please. I don't feel like drinking tonight'' Haley said.

"Yes of course Haley. Here you go and have a nice evening 'daughter-in-law'!''. Deb said.

Haley smiled at her and said "Thanks 'mom'!''

Haley knew Deb all her live and she was practically her second mom. Lydia (Haley's mom) and Deb were planning Nathan's and Haley's since they were kids.

They only should know what's going on, Haley thought.

After a while Haley went to see Peyton. She saw her standing by the music and walked to her direction.

"Hi Peyt, already saw any talent?'' Haley asked. Peyton and she loved to talk about music together.

"Yeah, actually I have seen some really interesting singers'' Peyton answered with a mischievous smile.

"Oh tell me about it. Who are they?'' Haley asked curiously.

"One of them is standing right before me'' Peyton said.

"Are you talking about ME? You've got to be kidding'' Haley said laughing.

This time Peyton looked very serious. "No, I mean it Hales. You have a great voice. Why don't you perform tonight?'' she said.

"No I really can't, Peyton. I have such stage fried. I don't think I can do that'' Haley said playing with her hands. She always did that when she was nervous.

"Brooke already said that'' Peyton said.

"I am sorry'' Haley said sad. '

"I believe in you Hales, I know you van do that. Please do it for your friends. You know we are all very proud of you'' Peyton said.

Peyton was right, Haley thought. I have to face my fears, maybe then I can finally tell what Nathan what my feelings are for him.

"Ok, I will do it. But please don't tell the others and I don't want to be last. So then I have no time to change my mind'' Haley said. She was really nervous now.

"Ok, I keep my lips locked. You can go third, if you want'' Peyton said looking on her list.

"Ok, that's cool. Can I go backstage to calm myself down?'' Haley asked.

"Yes, of course I will walk with you'' Peyton said. ''And Hales, don't be nervous. You can do this'' Peyton said.

Yes I can do this, but why am I so nervous then? Haley thought.

When Haley was still away after half an hour, Nathan started to worry. He was talked to a guy from school but wasn't paying any attention. So he ended the conversation and walked to Brooke and Lucas, who were making out in the corner. Open Mic night was already started and he knew Haley loved this.

So he decided to ask Brooke and Lucas if they knew where Haley was. "Guys, do you know where Haley is? This is already the second performer and she loves Open Mic. So I am starting to worry''.

When the third performer was coming on stage, Brooke said "I think we already found her'' and pointed at the direction were Haley was.

So Nathan turned his head and saw Haley sitting on the stage with a guitar in her hand. She closed her eyes and started to sing:

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish__  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on_

A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  


Nathan couldn't believe that Haley was singing over there, his Haley. She is beautiful, he thought. And her voice is so amazing. I wish she was mine..

_  
__And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right here before you  
All that you need will surely come  


When Haley opened her eyes she saw Nathan looking at her. Their eyes locked while she was singing. Oh I love him so much, she thought. But I can't tell him. What must I do? I really want to tell him but I am afraid of rejection. If I only had the courage…Haley thought.

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish__  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be you hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
_

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly deeply do._

Still thinking of Nathan, she sang her last words. She felt tears running down her face from her thoughts. She was so afraid of his reaction. But Nathan wasn't mad or something, this song opened his eyes. He loved Haley, he wanted to be with her. But he was afraid to tell her.

He was afraid it was too soon after Craig, he was afraid of loving, he was afraid of this feeling. He never felt something like this before. What must I do, he thought.

He was now waiting for Haley at the stage. He was still doubting if he should tell her or not. When she walked to him with wet eyes, he missed the courage to tell her.

So instead he took her in her arms and whispered in her ear "Why are you crying baby? You were wonderful, Hales''.

Haley was confused. Didn't he get the message? Doesn't he want me?, she thought. I can't tell him any more. He isn't in love with me, it's just benefiting.

She decided to play dumb and said "I was just caught up in the song. I am fine''.

Brooke and Peyton saw the interaction between the two, so Brooke said "They are so blind. This benefiting is really stupid. They just love each other''.

Peyton nodded and said sad "I really don't have a good feeling about this, B. Davis'' Peyton said.

"Me neither, Goldie'' Brooke agreed.

After a while they decided to go home. Nathan and Haley decided with their selves to just continue the benefiting thing. Neither of them could let it go. So when they got home, they were immediately kissing each other and started to make out. Not only because of love, but also of anger and pain.

They were kissing when Nathan pushed Haley harsh against the wall and started to take off her clothes. Haley also ripped Nathan's clothes of his body. She pushed him on the bed and was now sitting on top of him.

He took off her bra and started to bite on her nipples. He was hurting her, but Haley didn't do anything. She was biting on her lip to forget the pain, she tasted blood in her mouth but didn't do anything. She took his boxers off and also her panties.

Then she was riding him harsh until they were coming to their climax. After that she rolled off him and she lay on his chest while he had his hands around her waist.

With their thoughts of each other and the evening they fell asleep..

**Hi guys, please don't hate me now. As I said there will be more drama, but this is only the beginning! I decided not to tell every time there is a mature scene in the story, because I also rated my story T. So I figured out, you would know by now I write out the sex scenes in details. I hope you like this chapter, despite the drama. The song that Haley sang was from Savage Garden of course. I really like the song. In Holland the cover from Cascada is very popular, but I like the original more. ****So this was chapter 5, I will update more chapters soon. Because next week I am going on a vacation to Greece. So I will not be able to write, but I promise I will post some nice chapters! Until then, please review!! Thanks, XxX Maaiik87 **


	6. Calm Before The Storm

Hello everyone, **I am back from Greece with a very new chapter! **Thanks again for all the reviews. I had a wonderful vacation! The weather was very nice and tanned a lot! I deleted my note because otherwise the chapters didn't match anymore. So here is the chapter where you all been waiting for! I hope you guys like it! Have fun reading and please review!

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW._

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
__Chapter 6: Calm Before The Storm_

**The next morning**** in Nathan's apartment. **

Nathan and Haley wake up with thoughts of each other. They both have feelings for the other but acted like nothing was wrong. They were standing in the kitchen, making some breakfast.

"Naty, can you give me some eggs for the omelette?'' Haley asked. She was cooking eggs and bacon for breakfast, while Nathan was making some fresh orange juice.

"Yes, of course. Here you are, Hales'' Nathan took a couple of eggs from the fridge and handed them to Haley.

"Thanks. What are we going to do today? We can go to the beach with the others'' Haley suggested.

"Fine by me. I am going to call Lucas'' Nathan said.

He is acting so normal, he obviously didn't understand the message from yesterday. Or he isn't in love with me. It's better if I just don't say anything. I am so confused, Haley thought.

"Hales? Hales are you there?'' Suddenly Haley snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Nathan waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Huh? What's wrong?'' Haley asked.

"You we're zoned out. I called Lucas and we will meet them in 30 minutes at the beach'' Nathan said.

"Yeah, that's ok. I am sorry I was just thinking. I am going to eat something and after that I have to go to my house to get some clothes, ok?'' Haley asked.

"Ok. I will eat something too and then I drive you to your house'', Nathan said. I am wondering where she was thinking about. I really want to tell her how feel about her, but I am afraid of her reaction.

Maybe she doesn't want me and I will just hurt our friendship. I don't want to see her crying again. I can't handle that. Nathan thought.

So after 20 minutes they got in the car and drove to Haley's house. Brooke was at Lucas his house and Haley's parents were travelling trough the country to visit all her brothers and sisters.

They wouldn't come home until the fall break. So there were home alone. Haley walked upstairs and Nathan followed her. He took a seat on her bed, while Haley was packing a bag with clothes and things for at the beach.

"Wow Hales, do you need all that stuff at the beach? I mean we are just going to be there one afternoon, not two days or something''. Nathan said laughing.

"Oh shut up, I just want to be prepared you know. You never know what is gonna happen. Now turn around because I have to change to my bikini.'' Haley said.

"Like I never have seen you naked! hihi.'' Nathan laughed, but turned around like Haley asked.

"That doesn't mean that you can see me naked whenever you want'' Haley said and put some clothes over her swimsuit.

"Now let's go horny boy!'' she said and walked out of the door. Nathan smiled and followed her.

When they arrived at the beach, the others were already there.

"So, you two had a long night or what?'' Peyton said laughing.

"Oh shut up Peyt! Like you and Jake were just sleeping the whole night!'' Haley said and stuck out her tongue. They all walked trough the sand and found a place to lay down.

The girls went tanning while the boys did some beach soccer.

Brooke was the first to speak up: "Hales, did you and Nathan talked about what happened yesterday?''.

Haley played dumb and asked: "What are you talking about, Brooke?''

"Don't what me Tutorgirl. You know exactly what I mean. You and Nate were staring at each other the whole time you were singing. He definitely got the message!'' Brooke said.

"I don't think he got the message, Brooke'' Haley said disappointed and continued: "He didn't say anything about it and if he got the message then he don't feel the same way about me. So it's just friends with benefits I guess and that's fine with me. That was our arrangement after all''.

"Maybe he is just afraid to tell you how he feels. Maybe he is afraid of rejection. How do you feel about it anyway?'' Peyton asked.

"I don't know Peyt. He is my best friend like forever. I don't know what he feels and I even don't know what I feel'' Haley said.

She was lying, but after last night she was just too confused.

Also Brooke and Peyton know she was lying. They saw the love between the two friends. But they knew everything was going to be ok. They were Nathan and Haley after all.

In the meanwhile the boys were taking some rest. "Jake, how is Jenny? Is she feeling better already?'' Nathan asked Jake.

"Yes, she is much better. Peyton took really good care of her! She is a great mom. Hey guys, I have a great idea. Let's surprise our girls on a dinner this evening!'' Jake said happily.

Lucas and Nathan nodded enthusiast and they started to work out their plans.

"See our boys whispering. It looks like they are up to something'' Brooke said.

"Oh, I love surprises!!'' Haley reacted and clapped her hands.

"Relax Tutorgirl. We don't know anything yet. But let's go and find out''. So they walked to the boys and asked what they were up to.

"We don't say anything, Cheerie. Just wear something nice, we pick you up at Haley's'' Lucas said.

"But baby, why don't you say anything? And how late are you going to pick us up?'' Brooke said with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't buy these eyes this time, Brooke. Make sure you girls are ready at 8''. Lucas said smiling and the guys started to walk away.

"Oh my gosh! We must hurry girls. We only have a couple of hours and I am so going to give you a makeover!'' Brooke said happily and ran over her baby blue Beetle.

Hours later, the girls were still doing their hair and make-up. "We are never gonna make it on time!'' Brooke said panicking.

"Relax girl, everything is fine. We will make it. Haley and I are ready. You are the one who is slow. So hurry that slutty ass of yours'' Peyton said and winked at Haley.

"You're just jealous Goldie! Lucas loves my ass, he says it's delicious!'' Brooke said.

"Yeah right'' Peyton said laughing.

Ringggggggggg. ''Oh my gosh, are they here already? They are much too early. It's only 10 to 8'' Brooke said panicking.

Peyton opened the window and screamed "Boys, the door is open. You can wait in the TV-room!''. They heard the boys walking upstairs and they went to the TV-room.

30 minutes later, Brooke was finally ready. She was wearing a little black dress and her hair was straightened. Peyton wore a purple dress, while Haley was wearing a white dress.

"Wow you all look beautiful'' Jake said, when the girls walked into the TV-room. The other boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, let's go. You guys almost make me shy'' Peyton said joking.

They all walked to the car. Nathan slipped his hand on Haley's back. She smiled at him and said "You also look nice Naty. Let's have a good time tonight''

Nathan smiled and nodded. "I like that Hales'' he said. The six of them were really enjoying the night. And after the dinner, they went to Karen's café to get some coffee.

They were sitting at their usual table, when Haley saw Rachel walking into the café. "There goes our night'' Haley mumbled and looked sad.

At first Rachel didn't noticed them, but after she also ordered some coffee she walked to Nathan and said "Hey Nate, what is our homework for English tomorrow? I forget to write it down in my agenda''

Nathan rolled his eyes and said "Hi Rachel, why do ask me? Do I look like the one who knows that out of my head. I have more important things on my mind than my English homework''

Rachel laughed and said seductively to him "Oh, that surprises me, I thought you were a very smart boy. Good-looking too'' And she winked at him.

"Ho stop it Rach-ho, I think it's time for you to go now and don't ruin our night'' Haley said angry.

Rachel laughed at that and said "Oh, I see someone is jealous. I am not flirting with your boyfriend, so don't worry''.

After that she walked away with a evil smile and mumbled "But he will be mine eventually. It's just a matter of time''.

"I can's stand that girl. She is so mean to Haley'' Peyton said angrily.

"Oh don't worry Peyt, I can handle her. Don't mess with me, she will see'' Haley said smiling.

The rest laughed. After a while they went separate ways, because next day they had to go to school.

Brooke just didn't have a good feeling about all this. Calm before the storm, she thought.

The last few weeks Nathan picked Haley up and drove her to school. They were now sitting in the car and were almost at school.

"Are you ready for today, Hales?'' Nathan asked.

"Yeah of course, did you make all your homework?'' Haley responded.

"Yeah almost everything. I don't get trough math, so I hoped you can help me with that this afternoon. I also need some help with that other thing'' Nathan said playfully and gave Haley a wink.

"Ouch, you are hurting me. I didn't mean SM, Hales'' Nathan said rubbing his arm.

After his first comment, Haley smacked his arm. "Oh shut up, Scott. I will help you with math and that all it is. You have such a dirty mind!'' Haley said.

"And that's all you fault, Hales. You make me so horny!'' Nathan said laughing.

Haley ignored his comment and stepped out of the car. "Keep on dreaming Nate, because that's all you will do today!'' Haley said laughing.

They walked into the school together. In the hallways they met Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake. They all had English together.

When they walked into the classroom, they saw Rachel already sitting on a chair. Haley's chair. "What are you doing on my place, Rach-ho?'' Haley asked.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know this was your place. The teacher said I could sit anywhere I wanted'' Rachel said with an innocent face.

She knew this was Haley's place and she went to sit here because then she could sit next to Nathan.

"I am sure Nathan doesn't mind that he has a new neighbour this our, right Nate?'' She said smiling to Nathan.

"Whatever Rachel, just shut up'' Nathan said irritated.

Haley was a bit disappointed about Nathan's answer, but didn't say anything and went to sit next to Brooke.

"Are you sure you don't mind sitting here?'' Brooke asked Haley.

"No, why would I mind that? It's not like he is mine or something. He can sit next to anyone he wants and apparently that isn't me'' Haley said and shrugged her shoulders.

Why am I so jealous, Haley thought.

Poor Haley, she is really in love with him, Brooke thought.

The whole day there was a strange tension between Haley and Nathan. Haley was thinking the whole time about what happened that morning and Nathan didn't understand what was going on with Haley. Maybe she is just PMS-ing or something, he thought.

After school they had cheerleading practice. Rachel was flirting the whole time with Nathan. Nathan just tried to get rid of her and didn't respond at her comments.

I really hate that bitch. Luckily Nathan isn't responding or something. Maybe I have to apologise to him about this morning. It seems like he don't like Rachel either, Haley thought.

So after practice when they were sitting at her bed and Haley was tutoring him with math, she said "Nate, I am sorry about this morning at English. I thought you didn't want to sit next to me. I shouldn't act to childish the whole day'' Haley said looking at the ground.

"Don't worry Hales. It's ok. Of course, I wanted to sit next to you. I should said something about it to Rachel. The next time I will, I am sorry too'' Nathan said.

Haley smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thanks Naty, you are sweet''. Nathan smiled back and they went back to their homework.

After a while there was a knock on the door. "Come in Brooke, you don't have to knock every time you get in.'' Haley said laughing.

"And risk to see that you two have sex, no thanks'' Brooke said. They all laughed.

"Luke and I were wondering if you two wanted to have dinner with us and after that we can watch a movie. If you want'' Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I like the idea. What about you Nathan?'' Haley said.

"That's fine by me'' Nathan responded.

"Ok, that's settled then. See you guys in 20 minutes downstairs. Lucas and I are cooking'' Brooke said.

"Oh oh, Brooke and cooking'' Nathan said.

Brooke didn't hear that because she was already gone, but Haley did and she laughed. "I didn't know you were so funny Scott'' she said laughing.

"You don't know everything about me'' he said and winked.

"Let's go downstairs'' Haley said and they walked out of her room.

After they ate their food, the four of them walked to the TV-room. "Which DVD shall we watch tonight? Oceans Thirteen looks great to me'' Lucas suggested.

The others were fine about it and they started to settle on the huge couch. Brooke and Lucas on the left side and Nathan and Haley on the side.

The couples sat close to each other and watched the movie. For a moment, everything seems to be ok..

**So this was my new chapter! ****I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think of this story. Suggestions for storylines are still welcome! I am already writing the next chapter so I will update that soon! Naley is very close, but first there will be a lot more drama. So keep on reading! R&R! Bye, XxX Maaiik87 **


	7. Parties and Lies

Here is the 7th chapter of my story! In this chapter the drama will officially begin! But it also means that Naley is very close! I really love writing this story and I hope you like the story as well! The next chapter will be after the weekend, because I have my birthday party this weekend. I've become 20 last week. So be patient! Have fun reading it and please review! Thanks! XxX

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW._

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
__Chapter 7: Parties And Lies_

The rest of the week went very slow according to Haley. Rachel was still flirting with Nathan and she even insulted Haley a couple of times. Why the hell isn't she leaving me alone? Haley thought.

It was Friday now and she was sitting in her English class. Rachel was still sitting next to Nathan. She convinced the teacher that her new place was much better and the teacher agreed that Rachel could sit there the rest of the year.

Haley was really pissed when she heard about it a couple of days ago, but decided to say nothing that would make Rachel happy. But inside she was very frustrated.

Why I am so angry? She asked to herself. I just don't like that she is sitting next to Nathan. Wait! Did I just think that? It's not like he is mine or something. But I wish he was mine. Stop it Hales, just pay attention to the teacher!

Brooke saw that Haley was zoned-out for half of the lesson and started to worry. I have to do something about this. Rachel is going much too far, she thought. So she decided to talk about Peyton later the day to ask for help.

When the bell rang and they had their lunch, Brooke dragged Peyton to the ladies room and explained her thoughts. "Goldie, we really have to do something about this. Rachel is crashing Naley!'' Brooke said desperate.

Peyton nodded and said "I know Brooke, but I don't think we can do something about this. They have to deal with it themselves. It's their life and if they are really a great couple they will overcome Rachel''.

"She is like a hurricane Peyt! She is crashing those two. And you know if Rachel wants something, she gets it!'' Brooke said.

"So are you, B. Davis! But what's your plan?'' Peyton asked.

"That's the problem. I really can't think of one. I don't know what to do'' Brooke said.

"Until then, I think it's for the best that we don't do anything. If it's really got out of the hand, then we will do something. But for now just let them fix this. Capice?'' Peyton said.

Brooke pouted, but finally agreed. "Ok Goldie. You know I don't like this but I will agree''.

"Ok, let's go then and have some lunch'', Peyton said. And they walked to their friends.

"Where were you guys?'' Haley asked when Brooke and Peyton finally arrived.

"Oh, we just had some talk. Nothing important'' Brooke said clearly.

"Ok. Why is that bitch waving at us?'' Haley said when she saw Rachel waving at their table.

"I don't think she is waving at you'' Lucas said carefully.

"Oh yes, Nathan is the lucky one'' Haley said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Oh someone is jealous'' Jake said joking.

"I am so not jealous!'' Haley said and looked angry at Jake.

''Oh oh'' Brooke said mumbling. Peyton heard Brooke mumbling and nodded her head.

She said softly to Haley: "Are you sure it doesn't bother you, Hales?'' Haley looked at her and said "No Peyt. I don't care about anything and I am not jealous. She is just so annoying!'

Deep down Haley knew she was lying, but she pretended that she didn't care. The bell rang again and that means they had their next classes.

After their last class, Haley and Nathan went to Haley's house to make their homework. With two glasses of water Haley walked to her room, Nathan was already there. When she got upstairs he was staring out of the window.

"He daydreamer, is there something wrong?'' Haley asked Nathan.

Nathan snapped out of his thoughts and said "Actually there is something I wanted to talk about with you''.

Haley nodded and sat down on the bed. "Is it about our arrangement? Because if you want to end it because you like Rachel, I don't mind. I just want you to be happy, although I think she is a real bitch'' Haley said.

That's my Haley, Nathan thought. Always want the best for her friend, even if it's hurting her.

"No I don't like Rachel and I don't want her to be my girlfriend. But if one of us want to end the arrangement because of someone else, we need to be honest about that ok?'' Nathan said.

Haley was relieved that he didn't like Rachel. She nodded and said "Yes of course, Naty''.

Nathan smiled when she used her nickname for him and answered "Ok. But don't listen to Rachel what she says ok? She don't know you and you're much better that that''.

"Thanks'' Haley said and her cheeks went red. She gave a kiss on the cheek and said "You are so sweet''

Nathan smiled and thought: I want to tell her that I want to end this arrangement because I want to be with her, I want to tell her that I really like her. Yes I am going to tell her right now.

So he started: "Haley I think it's better..'' But suddenly his phone rang and he groaned.

"Yeah, what is it dad? No I am doing my homework now. I don't want to come home and practice. But dad….No okay I am coming. Yeah, Bye''

Haley looked puzzled and asked "What is going on?''

Nathan looked angry and said "Grrr..That was my dad, I need to come home and practice. He also said that if I don't come home, he won't pay my bills. Sorry Hales, but I have to go''.

"Ok, don't mind Nate. Make sure you do your math homework for tomorrow ok? And If you don't get something, feel free to call me. What did you wanted to say before?'' Haley asked.

"Oh nothing, we talk about that later. Bye babe'' He said disappointed and gave Haley a peck on the lips.

"Ok, bye Naty'' Haley said and watched him walk away. I am wondering what he wanted to say. It seems important, Haley thought and continued her own homework.

Later that night Nathan dialled Haley's number. He called about Math, but also because he wanted to hear her voice. "Hi Hales, it's me. How are you?''

Haley smiled when she heard his voice and answered "Hi Naty, I am fine. Are you calling about Math?''.

"Yeah, but I also want to ask you if you are going to Tim's party tomorrow night?'' Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I was planning to go. Brooke already planned my outfit, I think. Hihi'' Nathan was happy to hear that, the party was going so much better with her.

They talked a little about Math and things, when Haley started to feel tired. "He Nate, I think I am going to get some sleep. I have to work at the café tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow night ok?'' Haley said.

Nathan was a bit disappointed but also had to work at Keith's so he said "Ok, see you tomorrow babe. Goodnight Hales''.

"Goodnight Naty'' Haley said. Shit I forget to ask what he wanted to say this afternoon, Haley thought before she drifted in a deep sleep.

Nathan, on the other hand, couldn't get some sleep. He was thinking about this afternoon. I really wanted to tell her that I like her and that I want this stupid arrangement to end. I want her all for myself, he thought. I am going to tell her tomorrow at the party. Yes, I am going to tell her.

**Saturday**

The next day went very quick. It was very busy at the café, so Haley had her hands full.

Nathan was also working hard. He was fixing cars at Keith Motors, his uncle's garage. He worked a lot lately, so from next month he could pay his own bills. Because now Dan was still paying his bills and kept blackmailing him. Nathan wanted to be free and that's why he worked as much as he could.

At 5 o'clock, both Nathan and Haley were ready. Nathan went to his apartment to get some food and took a shower.

Haley also went home to eat and make herself ready to the party. This time boys and girls would go separated because the boys promised to help Tim to set up the whole thing.

When the girls were finally ready at 21h30, they drove to the party in Peyton's black old mustang. There were already a lot of people at the party, but it wasn't the same without the girls. So when they got inside and started to dance the party heated up.

Tim gave them one of his infamous cocktails. "Mmm! This one is really delicious! Thanks Dim, you are great!'' Brooke said enthusiast.

"You're welcome princess!'' Tim said shy and walked away.

Haley saw Nathan sitting on the couch talking with Lucas, Jake and Skills. He looked at her and she waved at him.

I really want to tell her tonight how I feel, Nathan thought. He smiled back and their eyes locked for some seconds before she continued to dance.

Several minutes later Haley said "Excuse me, I have to pie. Alcohol and my bladder don't match! Hihi''. Brooke and Peyton nodded and continued to dance.

Haley walked to the toilet and saw that is was locked. After what seems hours, the door went open and she went in. Damn alcohol is really bad for my bladder, Haley thought.

When she came out of the bathroom and walked to the couch where Nathan was, she heard a voice. "Haley, he, Haley wait!'' she turned around and saw that the voice came from Craig.

"Oh hi Craig! I didn't know you were here too'' Haley said smiling.

"Yeah, Tim invited almost the whole school, so the soccer team was also invited. How are you?'' He asked.

After their break-up Haley was really devastated but now since Nathan she was fine. So she said "I am fine, Thanks. And Craig how are you?'' They started to talk about school and stuff.

Nathan saw them talking and got angry when he saw Craig flirting with Haley. His Haley. And she laughed at what he says! How could she? Nathan was getting angrier with the minute. I need some beer, he thought.

And with that thought he walked to the kitchen to grab some drinks. When he came back, the couch was empty. So he took a seat and watched Haley and Craig talking.

They were still standing there and were talking and laughing. Quickly Nathan grab a beer and drunk it.

After several minutes a red haired girl approached him. "How come pretty boy is all alone at this party?'' Rachel said and took a seat next to him.

"Go away Rachel, I am not in the mood'' Nathan said angry.

"I am not here to say bad things to you, I am here to apologize about earlier'' Rachel said. He is gonna be mine, she thought.

"What are you talking about Rachel?'' Nathan said, he was now looking at her.

Rachel smiled when she saw she had his attention and replied sweetly "I just want to say sorry about all the bad things I've said about Haley. I know you like her very much, I am sorry. It's just that I like you very much and I think I was a bit jealous''.

She was now rubbing his leg. Nathan was shocked at her confession and didn't know what to say. Because of the alcohol he couldn't think straight. Also he was very mad at Haley. How could she do that? He thought.

So he did the one thing he knew it would hurt Haley, he wanted her to be hurt just as much as him. He kissed Rachel.

Rachel didn't expect this, but smiled when she felt his lips on hers. She moved her body and was now sitting on his lap. Things started to heat up between the two, when suddenly people were yelling at them.

"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT, what the HELL you think you are doing?''

When he removed his lips from Rachel's, he saw a very angry Brooke and Peyton standing next to him.

"What does it looks like'' Rachel said smiling.

"You are so going to be dead, Rachel Gattina!'' Peyton said with her fists in the air.

Haley was still talking with Craig when she saw Nathan kissing with a girl. Little before she was glad she and Craig were friends again. She missed talking with him, he was such a nice person.

Now she was just staring at Nathan. Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard people screaming.

She saw her two friends yelling at Nathan and heard Peyton saying ''_You are so going to be dead, Rachel Gattina!_''. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and walked to them.

Nathan saw Haley walked to him with pain in her eyes. Immediately he regrets what he had done. Haley walked to her friends and pushed them away.

"Girls, Relax please'' Haley said and to Nathan she said calmly "I didn't know you were this pathetic and a son of a bitch. Friends don't lie to each other, so as far as I am concerned you are not my friend anymore''.

Nathan was just staring at her. "And Rachel, you've got what you wanted. Have fun with it''

Rachel smiled and said "Thanks, I will honey''. Peyton walked to Rachel to punch her, but Haley stopped her.

"Come on girls let's go home'' she said to her friends. And with that they walked away.

When they were outside Brooke was the first to speak up "Oh my gosh, she was such a bitch! Do you saw her face. I so wanted to punch her!'' she said angrily.

"Relax Tigger, she is so not worth it and Nathan either! Son of a bitch!'' Haley said, she was now getting angry too, but stayed calm for the others.

"Just go home and have a girls night!'' Peyton said.

With girls night they all slept at Haley's and Brooke's house and had some fun. "That seems like a good idea to me. Just what I needed'' Haley said.

But when they got home and they sat on the couch in the TV-room soon Haley started to cry.

"Tutorgirl, what's wrong? It is Nathan isn't it?'' Brooke asked.

"I am sorry guys, I just don't understand why he did that! He knows what he means to me. Wasn't my song good enough?'' she sobbed.

Brooke took her in her arms while Peyton was rubbing her back.

"Of course he knows that, he is just an ass! And that Rach-ho, she is such a bitch. What happened Hales?'' Peyton asked.

"I don't know Peyt. I was just talking with Craig and when I turned around he was kissing Rachel'' Haley sobbed.

"You were talking to Craig?'' Brooke asked surprised. Haley and Craig didn't talk anymore since they broke up. Brooke was happily when it was over. It was sad for Haley but she thought Craig was a strange guy, a little too obsessed with Haley.

"Yeah, he came to me for a talk. He was really nice and we talked just as friends. He is very funny, I had to laugh at his jokes.'' Haley said.

"Maybe Nathan got jealous when he saw you talking and laughing'' Brooke suggested.

"Oh my gosh, I am so stupid. You're right. This is all my fault. I shouldn't talked with Craig'' Haley said.

"No it is not your fault. If Nathan is jealous, that doesn't mean he needs to kiss Rachel. You are not his girl or something. You can talk with whoever you want. Don't blame yourself'' Peyton said.

"Yeah, Peyton is right. This is not your fault. Nathan is the blame, not you!'' Brooke said.

"Thanks girls! You are real friends. But if it's ok with you two I think I am going to sleep'' Haley said yawning.

"Ok Hales, goodnight. See you tomorrow'' Brooke said.

"Yeah bye Haley, sleep tight'' Peyton said. Haley nodded and waved at the girls.

She walked to her room and changed into her pyjamas. When she lies down in her bed, she couldn't sleep. How could he do that to me? He knows how I feel about him! She was getting angrier by the minute. Finally after a couple of hours she felt asleep.

Nathan was also lying in his bed. He couldn't believe what he had done to Haley. How could I? I was so stupid! I have to apologize! He thought.

So he dialled her number, but got her voicemail right away. He left a message and also sent her a text-message. But he didn't got any response. After several hours of thinking, he also felt asleep.

**Hi guys! The drama is finally on! What did you think of this chapter. I loved writing it, although I am a huge Naley fan! Sorry that's my grammar is still a mess. I am really working on it and I hope you guys forgive me. I am not perfect, but I hope it will get better in the future! Maybe there is someone who will help me with that? I would really appreciate that! But about the story: Ready for some more drama? Hihi! I will update after the weekend. I promise! So please review! Thanks, XxX Maaiik87**


	8. The Heat Is Really On!

Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! They were wonderful! I know you guys hate Rachel right now, and trust me: I really hate her too! But don't hate Nathan. I know he is an ass right now, but he is just too confused. So the drama is really on! Relax, Read, Enjoy and please Review! Thanks: )

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW.__Although I would really like to own James Lafferty! ;)_

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
__Chapter 8: The Heat Is Really On_

Haley woke up with a huge headache the next day. Wow, where is this coming from? she thought. Then she remembered last night.

Nathan kissed with Rachel! Last night she was sad, but now she was getting angry. He is such an ass! How could he do this to me? She thought.

She checked her phone to see what time it was, but saw she missed a call. She looked to see the Caller ID: _Naty._

She also had a text-message: _Hales, please pick up the phone, I really need to talk to you. I am so sorry. Please call me. Nathan. _

She deleted the text-message and also the voicemail. He can go to hell, Haley thought.

She took a shower, got dressed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. She was surprised to see Lucas and Brooke in the kitchen.

"Hi guys, you are up early. It's about 8:30! Wow, new record for you two!'' Haley said laughing.

"What a humour this morning, Hales. We are making breakfast because we wanted to surprise you. But we didn't expect you to wake up so early, so you have to wait a bit'' Lucas said.

Haley took a seat at the counter and said: "I don't mind guys. I didn't sleep very well, so I decided to get out of bed. I also have a lot of homework''.

Brooke walked to her and took her in a warm embrace.

Then she looked at Haley and said: "That's why we made you a delicious breakfast! To cheer you up a bit. Don't worry about Nathan, he is such an ass! He is not worth your tears Haley''.

Haley was getting tears in her eyes, but managed to swallow them back.

"Thanks Brooke, that means a lot to me. He called me several times already and he sent me a text-message. I don't know what to do. I am so angry about what he did. But it seems that he is sorry'' Haley said.

"Your breakfast is ready, Hales'' Lucas said and handed her a plate.

"Thanks Luke'' Haley said.

"Let him drown in his self-pity, Haley. He needs to see how stupid it was to kiss Haley. He has to learn from this'' Brooke said.

Haley took a bite from her pancake and said: "You're right Brooke. He shouldn't get away with this. This is delicious, thank you guys. Just what I needed''.

Brooke and Lucas smiled at her when Haley continued to eat.

The rest of the day she got a lot of messages and calls from Nathan, but Haley didn't answered and deleted all the messages without reading them.

He needs to think about his actions, he doesn't just get away with it, Haley thought.

She made her homework and wrote an essay. That night she went to bed early and drifted soon into a deep sleep.

Nathan couldn't do his homework that day, all he could think of was Haley and with he did to her. He called her 9 times and left 3 messages, but all of them were unanswered.

After hours of thinking, he finally felt asleep.

The next morning Haley's alarm went off at 7 o'clock. She got out of bed and get dressed. An hour later she walked out the door and went to school.

Brooke and Lucas offered her a drive, but she refused. She wanted to walk. She loved the morning and now she could think about things.

When she arrived at school and went to her locker, Nathan was already there.

"Please Hales, let me explain everything'' he begged. He looked like shit, Haley thought.

She almost felt sorry for him, she quickly changed her thoughts and said "Nathan, please leave me alone. I don't want to hear your story and I surely don't want to talk to you. Don't call me and don't contact me. Please go away and leave me alone''.

She had tears in her eyes when she saw his face, but ignored them and opened her locker to get some books.

"Haley, I can't. You are my best friend and I know you don't want to be my friend right now. But I am still yours, so please talk to me'' Nathan said. She looks so beautiful, he thought. I just can't let her go.

"Friends don't betray each other, Nathan'' Haley said and walked away.

Later at lunch, everyone was at their usual table except Haley. "Do you know where Haley is?'' Lucas asked Brooke and Peyton.

The girls shook their head and Peyton said: "I haven't seen her today, sorry Luke''.

Lucas nodded and said "Maybe she is at the library''.

Yes, Haley was at the library. She was reading a book when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Hi Haley, How are you? You were suddenly away at the party Saturday''.

Haley looked at him and said "Oh hi Craig! I am fine, thank you. Yeah, I didn't feel well so I decided to go home. I am sorry that I didn't let you know''.

"Oh don't worry about that! I was just curious why you went home. So do you always sit here during lunch?'' he asked.

They continued talking and laughing. At the meanwhile, Nathan was looking at them from a couple of feet. He got worried when Haley didn't was with them at lunch and went searching for her.

When he saw them talking and laughing, he got jealous again. Why is talking with him like that? I really don't like that guy, that's my Haley. I have to win her back, he thought.

He couldn't look at them anymore and walked to his locker. "Hi Nate, how is my boyfriend doing?'' Suddenly a red haired girl stood next to him.

"I am not your boyfriend, Rachel. Saturday was a huge mistake. Just leave me alone, ok?'' Nathan said angry. "

"Don't be so grumpy honey! I know you want me. You liked our kiss at Saturday just as much as I did'' Rachel said and kissed Nathan.

Rachel, I already said Saturday was a huge mistake. Go away and leave me alone'' Nathan said and walked to his next class. Rachel smiled and thought: I know he wants me, it's just a matter of time.

When the bell rang, Haley said goodbye to Craig and went to her next class. He is such a nice guy, Haley thought. I wish Nathan was like that. Oh Haley, stop thinking about Nathan.

"Hi Haley, where were you at lunch?'' Peyton said. She was walking next to Haley right now.

"Oh Hi Peyt, I was at the library. I didn't wanna face Nathan, I'm sorry'' she said.

"Oh don't mind. We just missed you that's all. Did you hear anything from Nathan yet?'' Peyton asked. '

"Oh yeah, he calls me all the time, even apologized at school today. But he won't get away with this. I don't want to make up with him already'' Haley said.

Peyton nodded and said "I understand Hales. I don't know if you are in the mood right now. But you said a couple of times that you wanted to babysit Jenny, when we need you. Is that offer still on?'' Peyton asked.

Haley nodded and said with a smile: "Of course Peyt! Anytime, anywhere!''.

"I am so glad to hear that! Brooke and I have an assignment to work on and Jake and Lucas has something with basketball. So we were wondering if you can look after Jenny this evening?'' Peyton asked.

"Yes, I would love to do that! The basketball meeting is at 7 o'clock, Lucas told me. So I'll be at 6h30 at Jake's. Is that ok?'' Haley said.

She was really excited about babysitting Jenny. Just what I need, she thought.

"Yes that's fine. Thanks a lot, Haley! You are the best!'' Peyton said and hugged her. Then they walked into their classroom.

Surprisingly to Haley, the rest of the day went a lot quicker. She still struggled about her fight with Nathan and all his messages, but she had something to look forward too. She would look after Jenny tonight!

After school Haley went home and did her homework. Then she ate her favourite meal with Brooke, Mac and Cheese.

"If you need any help with your assignment please let me know'' Haley said to Brooke.

"Oh, that one is a piece of cake. Don't worry'' Brooke said and took a bite from her food.

"This is so delicious! You are really a great cook, Hales'' Brooke said smiling.

"Thanks Brooke, but I am only good at my favourite food! Hihi'' Haley said and laughed.

At 6h30 Haley was standing on Jake's porch and rang his doorbell. Jake opened the door.

''Hi Haley, Come in. Thank you so much for babysitting Jenny! My parents are away the whole week, so I was so glad to hear from Peyton that you had the time!'' Jake said happily.

"Oh, no thanks Jake. I am happy to look after that little girl'' Haley said and walked to Peyton who was holding Jenny.

She handed Jenny over to Haley and talked her about what needed to happen.

"At 8 o'clock she will get her milk and then you need to put her in bed. I will show where that is'' Peyton said and walked to Jenny's room.

She continued: "She is really easy. Just sing some songs, which you are really good in. And after a few minutes she will sleep''. Haley nodded and they walked to the living room again.

"Don't worry guys, Jenny and I will have a great time, right Jenny?'' Haley said and looked at a smiling Jenny on her arm.

Peyton and Jake both gave Jenny a kiss and headed to the door. "Bye baby, see you soon'' Peyton said and waved at Jenny.

Haley took Jenny's hand and waved back at Peyton. Jake smiled and walked with Peyton out of the room.

Haley played with Jenny a little and at 8 o'clock she gave her a bottle of milk. Then she sang a couple of songs for Jenny and Peyton was right: after several minutes Jenny was already sleeping.

Haley smiled at her, covered her with her blanket and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight, little girl'' and walked to the living room. She took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV.

In the meanwhile Nathan was walking and walking, he was supposed to go to the basketball meeting, but he couldn't get his mind off Haley.

So when he snapped out of his thought, he found his self at her doorstep. He decided to give it a try and rang the doorbell. After several minutes, Brooke showed up.

"Nathan Scott, what the hell are you doing here?'' Brooke said angrily.

Nathan saw her angry face and for one moment he thought of walking away, but then he spoke: "Hi Brooke, Is Haley home? I really need to talk to her''.

Brooke shook her head and said "Nathan, she is not home. She is babysitting Jenny. And by the way she said that she don't want to see you. I think it's for the best if you just leave her alone''.

Nathan nodded and walked away without a word.

Brooke saw the pain in his eyes and thought: He is really lost, but he has to face his mistakes. He can't just kiss another girl when he is jealous and hurt. Especially not Rachel!

Haley was just watching Laguna Beach, when she heard the doorbell. Huh, who could that be?, she thought.

She opened the door and stared at Nathan. "Hi Haley, I heard you were here so I decided to apologize again'' Nathan said stumbling.

"Nathan, I already told you to leave me alone. I can't handle this right now'' Haley said and closed the door.

Quickly Nathan put his foot between the door. "Please Haley, let me explain. I am so sorry I did this to you. If I could turn the time, I would never did something like that'' Nathan said.

Haley was now getting angry. "You mean what? Kissing with Rachel? The girl who is making fun of me for weeks! We've talked about her and you said you had no feelings for her and one day later you are kissing her! You are only sorry because I found out, because I am angry and hurt. Just go away Nathan'' she said.

"Haley, I already said I am sorry. What else can I do? I made a mistake, I know. But I am human. We were such good friends, please give me a second change'' Nathan was begging now.

"Like I already said, friends don't betray each other like this. I am definitely not ready to give you a second change and I am saying this one more time: Nathan go away or I am calling Jake and Lucas to drag you away!'' Haley screamed.

She heard Jenny crying and said "I am going inside now, Jenny is crying. Goodbye Nathan''

She closed the door and walked to Jenny's room. Tears were now running down her face. She gave Jenny her dummy and sang again, while she was sobbing.

Nathan looked at the door which was closed now. Then he walked to his car and drove home. I really need a drink, he thought.

About nine o'clock Haley heard Peyton coming in. She quickly wiped her tears and said "Hi Peyt, did you guys finished the assignment?''.

Peyton walked to Haley and nodded. "Yes, it wasn't very difficult. How was your night? Everything went well?'' Peyton asked.

"Yeah, she slept very quickly. She is really sweet. Nathan was at the door. He came to apologize for the hundredth time'' Haley said.

Peyton saw now that her eyes were red and puffy and said "Was it that bad Haley? He also was at your house, but Brooke said that you were not home. I think that she accidentally said that you were here'.

"Never mind. I just told him to leave me alone, but he said he can't. I am just not ready to forgive him Peyt. He hurt me pretty bad. I mean of all the girls, he kissed Rachel! How could he?'' Haley said sobbing.

She was crying now, again. "Ssh Hales. Everything will be alright, just follow your feelings. Let him found out what he had done. You two will be ok again, just be patient'' Peyton said.

Haley nodded and said "Thanks Peyt, for your help. Is it ok if I go home now? I am really tired. I see you tomorrow ok?'' Haley said. Peyton nodded and they walked to the door.

"Thanks Hales for babysitting Jenny, see you tomorrow'' Peyton said. Haley smiled and walked away. Poor girl, I hope Nathan will make everything ok, between them.

Nathan was sitting on his couch playing a basketball game, when the door went open. He looked at Lucas while he came in the apartment.

"Hi Nathan, I was wondering where you were this evening?'' Lucas asked. Nathan stood up from the couch and walked to the fridge.

"Oh my mind wasn't at basketball tonight. Do you also want a beer, Luke?'' Nathan asked.

"Yeah'' Lucas said and caught a can of beer from Nathan.

"I went to see Haley tonight, but she didn't want to talk with me. She is so angry, I've never seen her like that'' Nathan said sad.

Lucas nodded and said "I know Nathan. You really made a huge mistake, but she will come around. Just keep on trying, don't let her go'' Lucas said.

Nathan nodded and said "I hope so, Luke. Cause I really can't live without her''.

After a while Lucas left the apartment. Nathan took a shower and went to bed. I really need to keep trying, I have to win her trust back, he thought. And after a while he felt asleep..

**So this was the 8****th**** chapter of What Are We Now? What do you guys think about this chapter? Do you like it? I know it isn't a Naley chapter, but soon there will be a lot of Naley chapters! Just keep faith in me! Thank you for all your reviews! They mean a lot to me! Thank you for your loyalty! Especially Vampiregurl, ****HJS-NS-23****23NaleyLuvin23****onetreehill11****Duckygirl**** and ****ashly815****. You guys always review when I have a new chapter, Thank you for that! I really appreciate it! I promise I am already writing chapter 9, so it will be there soon! Bye, bye! XxX Maaiik87**


	9. How To Save A Life

WOW! 56 reviews already! Thank you so much! So when I saw all the reviews I decided to update sooner than usual! This chapter is very unexpected, but maybe some of you already knew this was going to happen. I don't gonna spoiler anything, just read and enjoy! And click on the review button of course! Thanks!

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW._

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
__Chapter 9: How To Save A Life_

Today it was Friday, game night. Haley was packing her cheerleading stuff. After school they had practice, and then the girls would grab some dinner and go back to school to cheer at the game.

Haley loved cheerleading. Today will be great, she thought.

Normally Nathan loves basketball, but these days his mind was somewhere else. Haley. All he could think of was a brown-haired girl with beautiful chocolate eyes.

Quickly he packed his stuff and got in the car. Several times this week he tried to apologize to Haley, but every time she turned him down. He was really getting desperate now.

I really have to win her back, but how? She doesn't want to talk to me. I just have to let her to talk me, he thought.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't saw Haley walk next to him.

When she saw Nathan's car driving next to her on the road, her thoughts immediately went to Nathan. She was still struggling with the whole situation. At first she was sad, then angry but now she was just confused. She wanted to forgive him, but was afraid to admit her feelings.

I don't think he is in love with me, otherwise he wouldn't kiss Rachel. So what's the point in telling him how I feel? But maybe we can be just friends. But I don't want to be friends only, she thought.

So both Nathan and Haley were lost in their thoughts when they arrived at school. They walked separated to their class and sat down next to each other. They didn't speak to each other the whole hour, but their thoughts were obviously with the other.

Haley decided to sit with the others at lunch today. I can't hide the whole week. It's time to face him, she thought.

So when she took a seat across Nathan, he was very surprised. "Hi Hales, nice to see you today'' Nathan said shy. Haley just smiled back and ate her sandwich.

"So guys, are you excited for the game? I am sure I am!'' Brooke said enthusiast.

"Yeah Brooke, we know you live for the game nights'' Peyton said. The rest laughed.

"Yeah, I am excited. If we win this game we have a pretty good chance in the State Championship!'' Lucas said happily.

"That's the spirit, Broody!'' Brooke said and kissed Lucas on the cheek.

The bell rang and the group went to their next classes. Haley had her AP class math together with Craig. She met him in the hallway and they walked together to their class.

"Are you going to the game tonight?'' Haley asked him.

"Yes of course, I like to watch you cheerleading'' He said.

"Oh Thanks, but I am not that good" Haley said shy.

"Don't worry, I think you are great!'' Craig said and laid his arm around Haley's shoulder.

Later that day Haley was stretching in the gym before her practice when the guys came in. Haley looked at Nathan and for a second their eyed locked, but she quickly looked away.

Put him out of your mind Haley. You supposed to have a great night, she thought.

Why did she look away? I hope soon everything will be okay, Nathan thought and caught a ball from Tim.

After a hard practice Haley went to the girls' locker room. Brooke was extra hard for the girls, because soon they had their annual cheerleading competition.

"Come on girls, it wasn't that hard'' Brooke said when she saw the girls sitting exhausted at the benches.

"Brooke, you are really torturing us! We still have to perform tonight'' Haley said complaining.

"Ok, Let's change and grab some food. Then we can all have some rest and we come back here at 7 o'clock. The game starts at 8 as usual. See you then!'' Brooke said.

They all got a shower, changed and left the gym. Brooke, Peyton and Haley went to the mall to get some wraps. It was their usual game night food.

"Mmm! If I only knew how to make these!'' Haley said happily.

"Yeah, they are really delicious!'' Brooke said.

Peyton laughed and said: "You guys say that every week! But you're right. They are really jummy!''

'"How are things with Nathan after the whole babysit-thing?'' Brooke asked curiously.

"Since the fight we had, he left me alone'' Haley said.

"No calls, messages or something?'' Brooke asked surprised.

"No, I didn't hear from him since'' Haley said. Although she wanted him to stop calling, she was sad to realize that he gave up his hopes. I don't think he wants me anymore, Haley thought sad.

Peyton noticed Haley's gaze and asked: "You don't like it, do you?''.

At first Haley was surprised at the question but then she shook her head and said "I know I asked him to leave me alone. But now it feels like he don't want me anymore, that he gave up'' Haley answered sad.

"I understand that Haley, but I think he is still fighting for you. He only did what you asked. You two will be fine again, I promise.'' Peyton said.

"I hope you are right Peyt. I am just too confused right now'' Haley said.

"Let's go shopping and after that we go back to the gym. Sounds like a good idea?'' Brooke asked.

Peyton and Haley nodded and followed Brooke. They paid for the food and went shopping. After an hour they all had some bags with clothes, even Haley.

"Thanks guys for the wonderful evening! I really needed this.'' Haley said smiling. "You are such great friends'' she continued.

"No thanks Tutorgirl! That's what friends are for! Groups hug!'' Brooke said.

The girls hugged and went to Brooke's car. They all put their bags in the back and went into the car.

At 7 o'clock they all were at the gym. The girls were doing their hair and make-up and changed in their outfits. Brooke was painting her infamous R on her cheek, while Peyton was doing her hair.

Haley was already finished and was just reading a book.

"Hey Goldie, shall we make Tutorgirl very hot tonight?'' Brooke asked.

"Yeah, so Nathan can see what he's missing! Hihi'' Peyton said.

They walked to Haley and dragged her to the mirror. "Hales, sit down and relax. We are gonna make you so damn hot tonight. All the guys will stare at you! Hihi'' Brooke said.

I only want Nathan, Haley thought. But she let the girls doing their job. After a half hour she was ready and when she looked at the mirror, she was surprised to see her face. She looked really nice.

"Thanks guys! I really look nice!'' Haley said and hugged the girls.

"Yeah, you are damn hot!'' Peyton said and they all laughed.

It was now 7h45 and Brooke quickly gave a speech: "Girls, you all know your positions. Do your best tonight, but most of all: Have fun tonight!'' she said. They all walked to the gym, Haley as last.

Suddenly Craig came around the corner and said: "Hi Haley, how are you? I thought I came for a talk before the game''.

Haley stopped to talk with him. "Oh hi Craig, I am fine! Thanks. Big game tonight huh?'' she said.

Brooke turned around and saw Haley still standing in the locker room with Craig. What is that creepy guy doing here?, she thought. "Haley are you coming, the game is begins soon!" she shouted.

"Yes Brooke, I am coming! Give me a couple of minutes!'' Haley shouted back. Brooke nodded and walked away. I really don't like that guy, she thought.

"So now your friends are gone, I want to ask you something'' Craig said and stepped further in the locker room. He closed the room and walked towards Haley.

He has a strange look in his eyes, Haley noticed. She was a little bit scared from his gaze and walked back. "What do you want to know?'' Haley asked.

He was now standing inches away from Haley and pushed her against the wall. Haley was getting really scared, this was not the Craig she knew. When he spoke she smelled a huge wave of alcohol.

"I know you like me Haley. You were so nice to me the last weeks. It was just like before when we had a relationship'' Craig said.

He took Haley's head and kissed her hard on her lips. Haley was shocked when she felt his lips on hers and tried to push him away.

When he finally broke the kiss, she said: "I like you Craig, I really do. But just as friends. That's why we ended the relationship, because the feelings were over''.

"You ended the relationship, you were the bitch. I never stopped loving you. I want you so bad and I want you to want me'' Craig said.

He was now holding Haley by her arm. With his other hand he was rubbing Haley's cheek.

"I think it's better if you let me go Craig'' Haley said stumbling. She wanted to get away.

"I won't let you go Hales, I never will'' Craig said and he kissed her again.

He pushed her against the wall and started to touch her everywhere. Haley really wanted to get away and thought of the self-defence lessons she once got.

So she pulled her leg up and hit him hard in his crotch.

She heard him screaming and ran to the other side of the locker room, but unfortunately he was there quicker. He was barricading the door.

"Help, someone please help me!'' she started to scream.

Craig laughed and said "No one will hear you bitch. There is nobody who can save you. You are stuck here with me''.

In the meanwhile Nathan was already on the floor throwing in, but suddenly he remembered he forgot his pills. So he ran to the locker room. Then he heard someone screaming from the girls' locker room which was next to theirs.

He stood by the door when he heard a guy talking: "_'No one will hear you bitch. There is nobody who can save you. You are stuck here with me''. _

Then he heard a girl crying "_Please Craig, let me go. I'll do anything you want but please let me go!'' _

Oh no, that's Haley! He thought. He tried to open the door but it was locked. So he stamped against the door.

"Haley! Are you there? It's me Nathan! Please open the door!'' Nathan screamed.

"_Nathan! Help me please! Craig is holding me here! Auww! Craig let go of me!'' _

Nathan was really getting angry now. How could Craig doing this to Haley. His Haley!

After several kicks, the door finally went open. He grabbed Craig and they started to fight. Nathan hit him really hard a couple of times. The boy was now unconscious.

He ran to Haley to make sure she was ok. "Hales, are you ok? What has he done to you?'' Nathan asked and took her in his arms.

She was still sobbing and leant her head against his chest. They stood there a couple of minutes. "I am OK now, thank you. But I have to go, I have to cheer'' she finally said and stood up.

She walked to the mirror and checked her face. She wiped her tears and some mascara away.

Then Whitey came in the locker room "What the hell just happened here?'' he said.

"This boy attacked Haley, coach. I heard her screaming and knocked him down'' Nathan said.

Whitey nodded and said "I see that, now Nathan go to the others. I will call the police to take him away. Haley do I need to call someone to bring you home?'' he asked.

"No coach, I am okay. I go to the others too.'' Haley said. Whitey nodded and walked away.

"You don't have to do this, Hales. You better go home'' Nathan said.

"No Nathan, I really appreciate what you have done but I decide what I want to do and I want to go cheering'' Haley said and she walked away.

"Ok, let's go then'' Nathan said and followed her.

Several minutes after the game started. Nathan was doing great despite what just happened. He was a bit happier that he talked to Haley. He was so full of adrenalin that didn't think about his medicines, which he didn't take.

But after the second quarter he started to get tired and was breathing heavily.

Haley was standing at the sideline and was cheering. When she came back everyone asked what happened but she turned them down and said she was OK.

Of course she was not OK and she was still shaking from what happened, but she really wanted to be at this important game.

She was also worrying about Nathan. she saw he had difficulty with his game and was getting tired. I hope he is ok, Haley thought. Maybe it is because of what happened earlier.

Lucas also noticed that Nathan was getting tired. He knew he forgot his pills before the game, but he said he got them, Lucas thought.

Just when he wanted to ask Nathan if he was ok, Nathan placed his hands on his heart and collapsed. He was breathing more and more heavily and said "Lucas, help me. please''.

Lucas ran towards Nathan and said: "What is happening Nathan? You took your pills, right?''

Nathan shook his head and said "I forget them because of what happened with Haley''.

Lucas looked confused and said '"What are you taking about Nathan? Nathan? Please talk to me! Nathan?'' Lucas was screaming now, but Nathan was already unconscious.

In the meantime Haley was standing on the sideline in disbelief. Nathan just collapsed, what's happening here? she thought.

After several seconds, but it seems hours to her, she ran towards Nathan and knelt next to him. "Nathan, Nathan! Are you ok? Nathan! Why is he not responding Lucas?'' Haley screamed.

She was sobbing and threw her head on his chest. "Nathan, please…'' she said sobbing.

After a couple of minutes the paramedics arrived and ran towards Nathan. Lucas pulled Haley away from Nathan.

"No don't take me away from him, please!'' she was sobbing.

"Haley, relax. They have to take him to the hospital'' Lucas said and took Haley in his arms.

She had her head on his chest and saw that the paramedics took Nathan away on a stretcher.

She was reaching her hand to touch him and said sobbing "My Nathan, please''. But she couldn't reach him, he was already too far away.

"Hales, let's go. We need to go the hospital'' Lucas said and together they walked out of the gym.

**So this was chapter 9! What a drama huh? I**** hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing it! So please let me know what you think! I will update soon! I hope tomorrow and otherwise the day after! So you don't have to wait very long! And the more reviews, the sooner the update. Just like this one! Bye bye, XxX Maaiik87**


	10. Love and Regrets

And again a new chapter of my first story! I really like writing it! And happily I've found a beta who wants to check my chapters before I update them! Jenna, thank you so much! I dedicate this chapter to you! Someone asked me if Nathan has HCM in this story. Yes, both Nathan and Lucas have HCM in this story. But normally they take their pills so they are able to play basketball. But about the story: This is the chapter were you all been waiting for. Finally there will be Naley: ) Yesss! Lol! So enjoy reading and you know what to do after ;) Thnx!

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW._

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
__Chapter 10: Love And Regrets_

Haley was running, she saw people staring at her but she didn't care. She continued running. She needed to reach it on time.

Lucas saw her running away and thought about what she just said _''Lucas, I need to go. I love him. I need to be with him''. _And he started to run after her.

When Haley was outside, the paramedics were just driving away. Haley didn't know what to do and started to panic. Suddenly she felt a hand in hers and someone dragged her away.

When she turned around she saw Lucas walking next to her. "Hales, we need to go to the hospital. Brooke, Jake and Peyton will follow us. Come on, let's go to my car'' Lucas said.

When they were in the car and Lucas was driving, Haley started to sob uncontrollably.

"Hales calm down, everything will be all right. Nathan is strong, he will survive this'' Lucas said holding back his own tears.

"It's all my fault. Because of the stress he collapsed. I shouldn't be so stubborn and just forgave him'' Haley said sobbing.

"No Haley, you couldn't help it. He forgot his pills. That's why he collapsed.'' Lucas said.

"Yeah but he forgot the pills because he had to rescue me. If I didn't talk to Craig, none if this would ever happen'' Haley said.

"You mean more to them than those pills. I am sure he rather forgets his pills than seeing you killed by Craig. So don't worry, you are everything for him. He will fight for you'' Lucas said.

"I hope so...'' Haley said sad and looked out of the window.

After 20 minutes they finally reached the hospital. When Lucas parked the car, Haley got out and ran into the hospital.

When she reached the desk she said: "I am looking for Nathan Scott, can you please tell me where he is?''.

A woman looked at her computer and said "He is at the Intensive Care, but only family is allowed'' she said.

"We are his family madam, so can you please show me where he is?'' Brooke said. She was now standing next to Haley and took her hand.

"Ok, he is at room 213. You can't stay too long, because he needs his rest'' the woman said.

"Okay, thank you so much. How is he doing?'' Lucas asked.

"I don't know the exactly status right now. But Dr. Hanson will tell you everything when you get there'' the receptionist said.

"Ok, thank you'' Lucas said. And they walked to the elevator.

When they arrived at Nathan's room, Haley and Lucas went to visit Nathan first. There were only two people allowed to be in the room at the same time.

Haley opened the door and took a seat next to Nathan's bed. Lucas was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"He looks so pale'' Haley said and touched his cheek with her hand.

Nathan was still unconscious and was lying on his back. Haley took his hand in hers and kissed it. "Baby, please wake up. I need you here'' she said.

"Yeah Nate, please be strong and wake up'' Lucas said and tried to swallow the lump he had in his throat.

Suddenly a man came inside. "Hello, I am Dr. Hanson. You are family of Nathan?'' he asked.

Lucas walked to the man and gave him a hand. "Hi, I am Lucas Scott, Nathan's brother and this is Haley, his girlfriend'' Lucas said.

Haley smiled when she heard Lucas saying she was his girlfriend and thought: I wish I was.

"Ok. Nathan had a heart attack, that's why he collapsed at the field. Luckily we managed to get him stable. But we lost him a couple of times. He is recovering now. We did some tests and it seemed that Mr. Scott has HCM, did you know that?'' Dr. Hanson said.

Lucas nodded and said "Yes, I also have HCM. And we both take pills for it. But tonight he forgot his pills because of an accident that happened earlier. Is that why he collapsed?'' Lucas said.

"Yes, I think so. No medicines in combination with stress and a lot of exercising can do this to your heart. You also have to be careful Lucas, your heart is weaker than other people. Please take your medicines.'' Dr. Hanson said.

"I know doctor, I do. Nathan also take his medicine every day, but he just forgot them once'' Lucas said sad.

"Dr. Hanson'' Haley said suddenly and continued: "He is gonna be alright, right?''.

Dr. Hanson walked to Haley and said "Yes, he will have a full recovering. But he just needs some rest and sleep''.

Haley looked at Nathan with tears in her eyes and smiled. Then she turned to Dr. Hanson and asked "How long does it take before he wakes up?''.

"I don't know that, Haley. It's up to him. It can be a couple of hours, days or even weeks. He will wake up when he is ready. Don't worry, everything will be ok'' Dr. Hanson said.

"Ok thanks, doctor'' Haley said and continued to look at Nathan.

"Ok, I go now. If you need anything or having questions just ask for me and I will come right ahead, OK?'' Dr. Hanson said. Lucas and Haley nodded and Dr. Hanson left the room.

After a while, Lucas was the first to speak up. "Do you want some coffee or something to eat? I am going to the cafeteria and ask Brooke to sit with you, ok?'' Lucas asked.

Haley nodded and said '"Yeah, coffee is fine''.

Lucas walked to the door and said "Ok, see you later Hales''. Haley waved and said ''Bye Luke.''

"Hi Tutorgirl, are you ok? What did the doctor say?'' Brooke asked and took a seat next to Haley.

"Yeah, I am fine'' she lied. She wasn't fine, the most important person in her life was lying in a hospital bed, but she tried to stay strong and continued: "Dr. Hanson said that everything will be ok and that he will wake up when he is ready''.

Brooke saw that Haley was trying to hold back her tears and put her into a tight embrace.

Haley started to cry. Brooke was comforting her and said: "Everything will be ok Haley. Nathan is strong and will fight for you. He wakes up soon, you'll see. Don't worry''.

For minutes they said nothing and Haley just let Brooke comfort her. Suddenly the door opened and Lucas, Jake and Peyton came in.

"Sorry Haley, we know there are only two people allowed in this room but my girl here couldn't wait any longer and wanted to see how her friends were'' Jake said.

"Oh I don't mind, I am gonna drink some coffee with Lucas and Brooke in the hall'' Haley said and walked out of the room.

Haley took a chair and was holding her coffee, but she didn't drank from it. Instead she was staring at the door of Nathan's room. He just got to wake up. I need him, I want to tell him how I feel, she thought.

Several minutes later Jake and Peyton came out of Nathan's room. "I am sorry Haley, but we have to go. We have to look after Jenny'' Peyton said.

"Peyt it's ok, I understand that. Give that little girl a kiss from me'' Haley said and smiled.

"Yes I will, we will be back soon ok? Try to get some sleep and we will see you tomorrow ok?'' Peyton said and gave Haley a hug.

Haley nodded and hugged Peyton back. Then she hugged Jake and waved at them when they walked away.

"I think I am gonna try to get some sleep in Nathan's room'' Haley said and walked to his room.

Brooke and Lucas nodded and Brooke said "Ok Tutorgirl, we will get some sleep here too. Call us if you need anything ok?''

Haley nodded back and opened the door. She walked to Nathan bed, took off her shoes and lied next to him. She put her head carefully on his arm and her hand on his chest. She started to sing with hope he would hear her:

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away__  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Even if we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
the memories we made_

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
while we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
And remember, Please remember me  


_And how we laugh and how we smile__  
And how this heart was yours and mine  
and how a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
And I knew that you had me_

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me

Please remember, please remember  


When she stopped singing she said shy: "Naty, please wake up soon. I really need you. I already forgave you for kissing Rachel, I know you don't like her. I am sorry too for everything. You are the most important person in my life, I actually think I am in love with you''. She kissed him on his lips and lied next to him again. After a couple of minutes she fell asleep.

At the hall, Brooke and Lucas couldn't get some sleep. Brooke was playing with her hair, she always did that when she was worried.

"Cheery, what is going on? Where are you worried about?'' Lucas asked.

Brooke looked surprised but saw that Lucas noticed she was playing with her hair. She always did that when there was something at her mind where she was worried about.

"I am just worried about Haley. I hope Nathan wake up soon, so they can make it up and become a perfect couple'' Brooke said sighed.

"Yeah, I hope that too. I know Nathan and I weren't always nice to each other, especially in the beginning when I joined the team. But we've been really good friends since last year. And he is my brother, Brooke. What am I supposed to do without him?'' Lucas said, tears were now streaming down his face.

"Ahh babe, don't cry. Everything will be ok.'' Brooke said while she was holding her tears back.

Lucas laid his head on Brooke's chest and she was holding him. After several minutes they finally fell asleep.

In the meantime Peyton was still awake, she was lying on her back looking at the ceiling.

Jake noticed she was awake and asked "Sweetie, why are you awake? What time is it anyway?'' Jake asked. He saw it was already morning cause he saw light shining through the curtains.

"It's 6 o'clock and I cant sleep. I am worried about Haley. I can't stand seeing her this miserable, she is like a sister to me. What if Nathan never wakes up?'' she said sad.

"The doctor said Nathan will be ok, it just takes a while. Don't worry so much. Haley and Nathan will be ok.'' Jake said and holds Peyton.

From the other room Jenny started to cry. "I will get her, you stay in bed and try to get some sleep ok? I will make you some breakfast later'' Jake said and kissed her temple.

Peyton nodded and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. Jake smiled at her and walked to Jenny.

In the hospital, Nathan was suddenly awake and looked around. "Where the hell am I? What happened last night?, he thought.

He felt something on his arm and turn his head, he saw Haley lying next to him. Then he remembered everything, he remembered he collapsed on the floor and heard Haley screaming.

He also remembered Haley talking to him and telling him she was in love with him. SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM!, he thought again. Then he smiled and kissed her forehead.

When Haley opened her eyes, she saw two beautiful blue eyes looking at her. "Hi babe'' he said.

"Nathan! You are awake!'' Haley said happily and hugged him.

When he groaned with pain, Haley quickly let him go and said "I am so sorry. I just wanted to hug you. I am so glad you are awake! Are you okay? How do you feel? Are you in a lot of pain?''

When she saw Nathan laughing she said "Oh I am rambling aren't I?

She was surprised when she felt two lips on hers. She realised Nathan was kissing her and kissed him back passionately.

After a while Haley pulled back and said "Nathan why did you do that?''

Nathan looked her deep in the eyes and said "I heard you talking to me when I was sleeping''.

When he saw that Haley's cheeks went red and continued "Don't be shy, Hales. I am also in love with you. And I am very sorry about Rachel, I was jealous. But that doesn't mean that I should kiss another girl. I just hope I am good enough to be seen with you''.

Haley smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips. "I forgive you Nathan and of course you are good enough to me. I don't want another boyfriend, I just want you!'' Haley said.

"Boyfriend huh? That's sounds good, _girlfriend_'' he said and gave Haley a wink.

Haley lied down again next to him and Nathan started to play with her hair. "Hales?'' he asked.

"Yes?'' she said. "I love you'' Nathan said.

Haley looked at him and said "I love you too, Naty''. They closed their eyes and fell asleep.

At 9 o'clock Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake came into Nathan's room. They were surprised to see Nathan awake and kissing Haley!

"Tutorgirl, I don't think that's good for his heart. Do you wanna kill him or something?'' Brooke said jokingly. They all laughed when they saw Haley's cheeks went red.

Lucas took a seat and Brooke sat in his lap. While Peyton and Jake both took a seat on the other side of the bed. they started to talk and laugh. Everything will get better from now, Haley thought happily.

**So this was the chapter were you all been waiting for! Naley is finally together! The story is not over, I still have a couple ideas for it. And I always want your opinion about further storylines! So tell me if you have any ideas! I would like to read them! What did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good or was it bad? ****The song Haley sang was from Leann Rimes and it calls Please Remember! The next chapter will be here soon, I hope this weekend. But if do get a lot reviews maybe I will update sooner! So keep checking the story! Bye Bye, XxX Maaiik87**


	11. Emancipation

Sorry, sorry! I promised an update last weekend, but my boyfriend and I were buying stuff for our new house! So that's why I didn't update before. Also I really had difficulty with writing a new chapter, I was not out of ideas, but I needed to sort things out about the story. Naley finally together! But don't think there will be no drama. I will not give you any spoilers, but there will be nice things coming up! So keep reading and please click on the review-button! Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW._

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
Chapter 11: __Emancipation_

**2 weeks later**

Nathan was discharged from the hospital a week ago and was now lying on the couch in his apartment.

Haley was staying with him the whole time, she was making lunch and yelled from the kitchen "Naty, do you also want some tuna salad on your sandwich?"

Nathan was playing NBA live and yelled back "Yes, thank you Hales."

She smiled when she saw him playing on his Playstation. He is cute and he is mine, she thought. The last 2 weeks she spent all her time here with Nathan to take care of him and it felt good. Haley's parents were still driving around the country to visit her brothers and sisters, and Lucas was with Brooke a lot, so they took care of the house.

She brought two plates with sandwiches to the living room and sat down next to Nathan at the couch. Nathan immediately stopped playing when he saw Haley with his lunch and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thank you babe, I don't know what I'd do without you!" he said and started to eat his sandwich.

"Me either, I like it here. By the way, did your parents already sign the papers?" Haley asked.

Last week Nathan told Haley he wanted to get emancipation and together they asked for papers.

"No, I think I am going to ask them that today. If they sign I am finally free, I can't wait" Nathan said happily. "Yeah, that would be great. I know how much you want this" Haley said and kissed Nathan.

Nathan happily kissed Haley back and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He leaned forwards so Haley was beneath him. When things started to heat up, Haley suddenly broke away and said "Nathan, we need to think about your heart. The doctors said..."

Nathan laughed "I know what the doctors said Hales, but I think my heart can handle this. Don't worry so much." Haley nodded and they started to make-out again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Deb walked in the room. "Hi Nathan, oh and Haley. Nice to see you guys. I stopped by to see how you are?" Deb said.

"I am good thanks mom. Glad you are here, because I want to ask you something…" Nathan said. One year ago Deb and Dan divorced, Dan still pushed Nathan very hard, but Deb and Nathan started to get closer. She was happy for him when he moved out from Dan and rented his own apartment.

"Tell me, what do you want to ask?" Deb said. "Uhh, mom… I want emancipation. Don't get this the wrong way; it's not that I don't want to be your son anymore, but I really want to break free from dad, you know?" Nathan said.

Deb nodded and said: "I know Nate; I think that's a good idea. Your father is really pushing you too hard. If you have the papers already, I will sign them."

Haley stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen counter. "Yeah Deb, we have them here. Really nice from you to sign them" Haley said. "No problem. Thank you for looking after Nathan. You are a great girl" Deb said smiling.

Haley smiled back and said "Thanks Deb." She handed Deb the papers and Deb immediately signed them. "So that's done" Deb said.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door and Dan walked in. "Look who we have here, my ex-wife, son and his little girlfriend. Helen was it right?" Dan said.

Haley gave Dan a fake smile. She already seen Dan many times when Nathan and she were just friends, but she never liked the man. Nathan spoke up and said "It is Haley, dad. What are you doing here?"

Dan laughed and said "Whatever. I just wanted to see how my son is doing and if Helen here takes good care of him."

"I am fine dad, Haley is great. Now that you are here, I want to say something to you. I want emancipation. I want to live on my own. I have the papers here, so if you want to sign…" Nathan said.

Dan started to laugh and said "You've got to be kidding me. You already live on your own and pay your own bills. Why do you want emancipation? This is bullshit." Dan said.

"For me it is, dad. I want to be free from you. I don't want you to have authority of me" Nathan said.

"Dan you are pushing him too hard, he really needs this so sign the papers" Deb said supporting Nathan.

"Yeah dad, this is the best for me. I just want to be free" Nathan said.

"I don't push you son. I just help you with you career. You are too soft for yourself and the scouts will see that. I just want the best for you" Dan said.

Nathan shook his head and said "I am good enough dad and the scouts know that. But in your eyes I will never be good enough. I want to do it on my own. Let me do this on my own. If I will fail, then I promise you that you can beat me up and push me again. But for now, let me do this please" Nathan said.

Dan nodded and said "Ok son, but if you mess up things will change dramatically" Dan said. He took the papers from Deb and signed them.

Several minutes later, both Deb and Dan left the apartment. "Wow, this is great sweetie, you are finally free" Haley said and started to do a victory dance.

Nathan started to laugh and pulled her on his lap. "Yeah, I feel good. Thank you so much babe, I couldn't do it without you. You helped me so much" Nathan said.

Haley's cheeks went red and she said "Yeah, I am good huh? hihi! What will I get in return?"

Nathan kissed her passionately and after a while he said "What about a very long and hot make-out session?"

Haley giggled and said "That sounds good to me" and kissed him.

Haley leaned backwards and Nathan was now lying on top of him. She put her arms on his muscular back and started to draw circles on his back. Nathan started to place wet kisses on her neck and chest and smiled when he heard Haley moan.

He took her tanktop off and kissed her belly. Haley took Nathan's shirt off and kissed him passionately. Just when things really started to heat off, Haley's cell went off.

Haley tried to grab her cell when Nathan stopped her. "Please don't take that babe" he said and kissed her chest. "Mmm...Nathan. I have to take it, it can be important." She said. "Hales..." Nathan started but it was already too late.

Haley already flipped her phone open "Hi Haley here… oh hi Brooke. What? Right now? No please...Yes I know it's only a week away but…Okay I will be there. Yeah bye."

"Who was that?" Nathan asked.

"Grrr…That was Brooke, she wants to go to gym right now to practice for the Classic" Haley said.

"No, you've got to be kidding me. There goes my quality time with my girlfriend" Nathan said pouting.

"Oh baby, don't complain. We still have tonight and if you are a sweet boy and give me a lift to the gym, you can watch me in my very sexy cheer outfit" Haley said winking.

"Ok, but under one condition: You will wear that sexy outfit tonight" Nathan said smirking.

"Scott, you have a dirty mind, but I like it" Haley said and gave him a peck on the lips. Together they got ready and walked to the car.

**The next day**

"Nathan, wake up. We have to go to school" Haley said, trying to wake her boyfriend.

"But babe, I want to stay in bed" Nathan said sleepy. "I am going to take a shower and if you get out of bed, you can join me" Haley said seductively.

"Okay, I am coming" Nathan said happily.

20 minutes later, both of them were out of the shower and sat on the kitchen counter. "Mmm...These pancakes are delicious Hales, you really are a great cook" Nathan said and rubbed her back lovely.

"Thanks Naty, but I am not that good. My parents are away a lot so I had to cook myself. That's when I learned it" Haley said.

"How are you doing with your homework? I can't help you after school this week because I have to practice every day for the Classic, thanks to Brooke, but in the evenings I can help you if you want" Haley said.

"Yeah, I am really behind. So that would be great" Nathan said.

"I am Tutorgirl after all huh? Come on, let's go to school" Haley said smiling.

When they arrived at school Peyton, Jake, Brooke and Lucas were already waiting for them. "Hi hotshot, how are you doing?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"I am fine, thanks Brooke" Nathan said, than the bell rang and they walked inside the school. Nathan and Haley both had history so they walked together to their classroom.

During the lessons Nathan had a hard time; he was really behind and tried to catch up with everything. I hope Haley can help me because otherwise my grades are going to be really bad, he thought.

After school Nathan went to Whitey to talk about his rehabilitation program. According to the doctors he had to take things slow after his heart attack. So Dr. Hanson talked with the coach about a special program for Nathan. Now he was going to find out what kind of program he would get.

Haley was also in the gym, she was having a rough practice. Lately Brooke was really hard on them because it was her last year as cheerleader of the Ravens and she really wanted to win the Classic.

"Brooke, can we please have a break?" Haley asked gasping for air. "Yeah, I feel like I am broken" Bevin said.

Brooke wasn't happy to hear this, but realized that she was hard on her team mates. "Okay, five minutes. Not longer" she said and walked to her bag to get some water.

"Do you want to get us killed?" Peyton said joking. "No Peyt, but you know I really want to get the cup this year" Brooke said.

"I know girly, but it still has to be fun, remember?" Peyton said. "Yeah I know..." Brooke admitted.

After an hour, the practice was finally over. Haley took a shower, changed, and walked to the car. Nathan was already waiting for her. "Hi babe how was your practice?" he asked and kissed her.

"Hard" Haley admitted and continued "How was your conversation with Whitey? Is the program what you hoped?" she asked.

"No it's really lame, I barely can play. According to Whitey I really have to take things slow" Nathan said sad.

"I know you don't like to hear this babe, but remember you had a heart attack. You can't pick up the game where you left it. Your heart is recovering, so just take things slow. Everything will be alright, I promise" Haley said.

"I hope so" Nathan said staring at the road.

When they got home, they ate dinner and after that Haley helped Nathan with his homework. When they were ready Nathan was finally a bit further with school. Both went to bed very tired, but couldn't sleep.

Haley was very worried with Nathan. He is very sad lately; I hope everything will be better with basketball. I have to take care of him with school, she thought.

Nathan was also thinking about school, but mostly about basketball. I have to be stronger than before. I have to work out more, I will start tomorrow, he thought.

Suddenly Haley cuddled up to him and kissed him. "Goodnight Naty" she said. "Goodnight, Hales" Nathan said back. As long as I have Haley everything will be ok, he thought. When he felt Haley sleeping with her head on his chest, he fell asleep too.

**So this was chapter 11, A little shorter than normal. But I really had trouble with writing, I hope I will not get a writers block! I still have a couple ideas, so I hope the next chapters will be better! Please tell me if you have any storyline suggestions! I hope you like this chapter, although it was a bit worse than the rest! Please let me know! I hope I can update the next chapter soon! Reviews will definitely help me with that! So you know what to do! XxX Maaiik87**


	12. Sparkle Classic, Part 1

Here I am with a new chapter! But first, thank you all for your reviews. Although I am worried about the story. It seems like people loses their interests in it. So let me know if you think that it is boring or something. Ideas for storylines are still welcome! I hope you like this chapter! And please review after reading it, thanks!

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW._

Summary: Nathan and Haley are friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
__Chapter 12: Sparkle in the night, part 1_

"Haley wake up, we have so much to do!'' Brooke shouted while keep knocking on the door of Haley's bedroom.

'"Does that girl ever like keep her mouth shut?'' Nathan asked groaning. It was 7 o'clock and today was the Sparkle Classic.

"This thing is really important to Brooke because she really want to beat Claire Young, captain of the Bear Creek Warriors. We've been practicing for weeks and she is really excited. So let's get up before she drags us out of bed'' Haley said.

"Yeah, I know. But it is only 7 o'clock. Please lie down with me some more.'' Nathan said sleepy.

"Sorry babe, but I have to get out of bed. Before we go this afternoon, we have a practice first. So I see you later, you can stay in my bed if you want.'' Haley said and gave Nathan a peck on the lips.

"Oh I definitely will'' Nathan said and turned around to get some more sleep.

Today it was Friday and they would stay the whole weekend in Charlotte for the cheerleading competition. The guys also had some important games for the State championship. At 2 o'clock the bus would arrive, so the girls had plenty of time to practice.

Haley changed into her cheer outfit and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. When she arrived in the kitchen Brooke and Peyton were already there.

"Hi sunshine, good morning to you. I've made you a real cheerleading breakfast to get trough the day'' Brooke said happily.

"Someone is bubbly and sparkling today'' Peyton mumbled and led her head on the kitchen counter.

"Peyton stop mocking, we will have a great time this weekend. I know you will miss Jenny, but Jake's parents will look after her. Don't worry'' Brooke said.

"Hello girls, Brooke it's like very early in the morning. I really don't want such a big breakfast'' Haley grumbled. She appreciated everything what Brooke was doing, but she was just out of bed and she wasn't really hungry.

"Tutorgirl, you have to eat well. Believe me, we have so much to do you have to eat a properly breakfast'' Brooke said.

Peyton grumbled and took another sandwich. This is gonna be a long weekend, she thought.

Fifteen minutes later the girls went to the gym in Brooke's baby blue beetle. When they arrived at the gym, all the girls were already there.

They walked in the gym and Bevin, one of the cheerleaders said "Damnit Brooke, why did you call us to come here so early?''.

"Good morning ladies. I called you all because this is one of the last practices before we are going to win that trophy. I brought you some sandwiches, because we will have a long day. Tonight in Charlotte there is one last practice and then we have to do the real work. So come here and eat something, after that we are gonna stretch and practice'' Brooke said. All the girls did what Brooke told them to do and ate something.

Since Haley and Peyton already ate something they started to stretch. Suddenly Haley heard someone saying "You really have to get some more sex Hades, because you are getting a little fat''.

She turned around and saw Rachel standing next to her. "Oh shut up Rach-ho. You are just jealous you don't have sex with my man. Besides I am not the one who had plastic surgery, I have a natural body'' Haley said back.

Rachel just gave her an evil smile and walked away. She started to get sick from this girl.

"Hales, don't listen to her. She is just jealous Nathan chose you.'' Peyton said while stretching her legs.

"I know Peyt, she just really got on my nerves you know?'' Haley said. "I know what you mean'' Peyton said.

Haley looked at Rachel and shook her head. That girl really needs to stop, she thought.

After 2 hours of practicing everyone was really tired and Brooke decided to end the practice. "Thanks girls, I see you at 1h30 by the bus at the parking place. Don't be late please and make sure you have packed all your stuff'' Brooke said. The girls nodded and walked to the lockers room.

Haley, Brooke and Peyton packed their cheerleading bags and walked to the car. Peyton already packed her bag for the weekend so she also went to Haley's house. Haley's parents were still on the road, so they decided to meet the boys there. When they came into the house, it was empty.

Brooke walked to the kitchen and found a note. _Hi girls, we're at the river court for some practice. See you later, your boys. _

"They are at the River Court!'' Brooke shouted to Haley and Peyton. They came to the kitchen and Haley got three bottles of water out of the fridge.

She threw one to Peyton and Brooke and drank some water from her own bottle. "Ok, what is the program for today Brooke?'' Haley asked.

The girls took a seat at the kitchen counter and Brooke started to speak "Uhm..It is now 9h30 and we have to leave at 1h30 so we have like 4 hours. First we have to shower because we really stink, lol!. Then I have to pack my bags and do my hair and make-up and stuff. We have to look really good when we run into Claire. Oh don't forget you swim suit for our annual sneak out.'' She winked.

"I have the music with me, I have made some changes to the mix. Do you want to hear it?'' Peyton said.

Brooke nodded and said "Yeah, we can listen to it when we make our selves damn hot. But first let's get a shower. Peyton you can use the one at the guest room'' Brooke said. So the girls went upstairs to their rooms.

Haley walked into her room when she found a present on her bed. She read the card and smiled. It was from Nathan. When she opened the package, she found a frame with a photo of them in it. It was made at New Year. They look really happy in the picture. Haley put her finger on the photo and remembered the evening.

It was a ball, and she wore a really nice dress that evening. She and Nathan danced the whole evening and they had a really great time. She also wore the bracelet that she got from Nathan with Christmas. She smiled and put the frame at her nightstand.

She stood up and undressed. Then she walked to the bad room to get in the shower. After ten minutes she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She dried her hair and walked into her room to get dressed.

She walked to her dresser when she heard a husky voice. "Are you trying to seduce me or something Hales?''. She smiled and turned around to see Nathan sitting on her bed.

"Hi hon, are you already back from the River Court?'' she said and walked to him to kiss him.

"Yes I went to my apartment to get a shower and packed my bags. Where are yours?'' Nathan asked.

"I am not finished packing'' Haley said.

"Oh ok, but you have time to make-out with your boyfriend right?'' Nathan said and started to kiss her neck. "Mmm..I think I have'' she said and smiled.

Nathan pulled Haley on the bed and lay on top of her. He kissed her and slipped his hand under her towel to touch her back. Haley kissed him back and started to play with his hair. She took off his shirt and felt his muscular back. I still can't believe he is my boyfriend, she thought. She moaned when he trailed wet kisses on her chest.

Nathan kissed her chest and opened the towel. When he saw her beautiful body, he though: she is so gorgeous! I still can't believe she is mine. He took her breasts in his hands and started to massage them. Haley closed her eyes and let the pleasure take over her thoughts.

Then she slipped her hand in his jogging pants and started to massage his thing. "Oh Hales…'' he said and moaned when she touched his thing. It grew harder with excitement and Haley smiled when she saw him with his eyes closed.

She kissed him passionately and said moaning "Nate, I really need you like right now''. He nodded and took his pants and boxers off. He slipped inside of her and they rocked together. When they came to their height they screamed each others names. Exhausted they lay on Haley's bed. "That was really..'' Haley said, when Nathan nodded and said "I know what you mean, thanks Hales'' and gave her a kiss.

After a long time Haley said "I really need to go packing the rest of my stuff''. Nathan nodded and Haley walked to her dresser to grab some sweatpants, a matching cardigan and shirt with "GO RAVENS'' on it. Which was Brooke's idea.

She put them on and saw Nathan smirking at her. "You even look hot in those clothes'' he said smiling. She stuck out her tongue and started to pack some things for the weekend.

Nathan also get dressed and walked to the door. "I am gonna go downstairs to the boys is that ok?'' Haley nodded while packing her stuff. After several minutes Brooke and Peyton came in the room.

"Oh I see you already put Brooke's outfit on.'' Peyton said joking. The girls laughed and Brooke said "Oh I see you are almost finished. But you hair and make-up are not done yet. What have you done in those 2 hours?''.

When she saw Haley blushing, Brooke shouted "Oh Tutorslut! You had sex with Hotshot! Lucky for you, Peyton and I are already finished with everything so we will help you. Peyton you do the hair and I do the make-up, ok?'' Peyton nodded and they started to make Haley ready.

After an hour Haley was also ready to go. With their bags they walked downstairs and found their boys on the couch watching some basketball game. "I am going to make lunch, do you also want something?'' Haley shouted to the guys. They all nodded and the girls walked to the kitchen to make lunch.

"I miss Jenny already!'' Peyton said sad. "Oh P. Sawyer, don't worry everything will be all right. Jake's parents will look after her right? And besides, maybe it is good to be away from everything'' Brooke said.

"I know, but she is my little girl, you know? I know I am not her mother but I really feel like I am'' Peyton said.

"Why don't you adopt her then?'' Haley asked while making some omelettes.

"I have thought about that, but I don't know if that's what Jake wants. Besides we are not married or something. And I don't know if Nicki is coming back.'' Peyton said.

"I don't think she is coming back, Peyt. Jake has full custody right? So if she is coming back, she can't do anything'' Haley said.

"I know, but I am still scared she takes Jenny and Jake away from me. And I am not certain if I am ready for all this, what if I am a terrible mother?'' Peyton said.

"Don't worry so much, Peyton. Jake only let you so close to Jenny beside his parents. That means something. And all this time you have been a really good mother, so why not when you adopt her and make it officially. There is no difference'' Brooke said. Peyton nodded.

"Lunch is ready!'' Haley said and put the food on some plates. She walked to the living room and put the plates on the table. Peyton and Brooke followed her with some plates also and sat on the ground. They ate their lunch in silence with their own thoughts when suddenly the phone rang.

Haley walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello with Haley James. Oh, hello Karen! I didn't know you were chaperone. Together with Keith? Oh nice! Uhh..I don't think that is a problem. Wait a minute then I will ask him''.

"Nathan, the bus is too full with all people's stuff. Is it okay if we go with your SUV and drive behind the bus?'' Haley asked Nathan. "Yeah of course, there is room enough for all of us and our stuff'' Nathan said.

Haley nodded and picked up the phone again. "Karen? Yeah that is okay? Ok, we will be there at 1h30. See you then, bye'' she said and put the phone down.

Brooke started to clap her hands excitingly "Yeah, this is gonna be great. Kind of a road trip!'' she said. "Maybe this weekend isn't so bad after all'' Peyton said and leaned her head against Jake his knee.

After the lunch, the girls started to clean up the house before they left. The guys started to put the bags in the car. "Jesus, how long are we going to be away?'' Lucas said when he carried Brooke's bags to the car.

"According to Brooke's bags two weeks or something'' Jake said laughing. "Yeah, three bags for a weekend is a bit overrating if you ask me'' Lucas said.

"You know how girls are. They are afraid they forgot something. Luckily I have a SUV and not a Mini or something'' Nathan said joking. The guys laughed and walked inside.

"So that's it. All bags are packed'' Jake said. "Ok, we are ready to go. Right girls?'' Peyton said. They nodded and walked to the car.

"Oh Peyt, we forgot to listen to your mix while packing! Do you have it with you?'' Haley said. "Yeah, I have it with me. Luckily we have all the way to Charlotte to listen to it'' Peyton said smiling.

"No cheerleading music in my car'' Nathan said while stepping in the car. Haley sat already next to him. "But honey, we have to listen to it so we can approve it'' Haley said. The others also stepped in the car. Lucas said next to Brooke, while Peyton and Jake said next to each other behind the others.

"Ok. But you are gonna make that up to me, Hales'' Nathan said sighting. "Yes baby, I will. Don't worry about that'' she said and winked. Nathan started the car and started to drive to their school. Maybe this weekend isn't so bad after all, he thought.

**So this was chapter 12. Actually it is much longer but I decided to split the chapter up. I will update the rest soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think about the story, cause I am a bit worrying about it. ****So please review! Thanks, XxX Maaiik87**


	13. Sparkle Classic, Part 2

So here is part 2 of the Classic! Thank you for all your reviews! I am glad you guys liked the previous chapter! Those reviews mean the world to me, they really got this story going! For the ones who are curious what happens next: I am not gonna tell you anything, but trust me: there will be a lot of drama again! So keep reading! But first chapter 13, please review after reading it! Thanks!

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Although I would like to own James Lafferty, he is so freakin' hot:P_

Summary: Nathan and Haley are friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
Chapter 13: Sparkle Classic Part 2_

When they arrive at the parking lot in Nathan's SUV everyone was already there. Parents, who told their children goodbye for the weekend, and a lot of cheerleaders and basketball players excited for the weekend. Brooke hopped out of the car and walked over to her squad.

"Hi girls! Karen called us a couple hours ago to tell us that the bus is too full. So I am going to ride with Nathan, did you pack all your stuff?" Brooke asked. The other girls nodded and smiled. "Okay, I'll see you guys in Charlotte then" Brooke said, walking to Nathan's car.

Whitey walked over to Nathan's car. "Children, this arrangement was definitely not my idea, so let's make the rules clear. Nathan, make sure that your car stays behind the bus, I want be able to see it at all times. It is about 4 hours of driving so be careful and I will talk to you when we are in Charlotte" Whitey said.

They all nodded, Nathan said "Ok coach. We will be careful, see you there".

Whitey marched to the bus and started it up. Everyone got into the bus and took a seat. Nathan fired up his car while the others got inside and started to drive behind the bus.

"Oh, I am so excited. I LOVE road trips!" Brooke said while clapping her hands happily.

"Yeah, me too!!! Its nice being away from Tree Hill for a weekend" Haley said.

"Yeah you're right, finally no Dan who can push me around all the time. I am glad he is not a chaperone or something" Nathan said.

"Yeah, that wouldn't work out to well with my mom and Keith" Lucas said.

"When is their wedding?" Haley asked. A couple months ago, Keith finally asked Karen to marry him. They were together as friends since Lucas was little, but lately they were in love and now they were getting married.

"Uhh… I don't know. They don't have a date yet. Karen asked Brooke to design her dress. And they are really busy with that. Right, Cheery?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, I am really honoured that Karen asked me to design her dress. She will be gorgeous at her wedding in a designer dress by Brooke Davis" she said giggling. The rest also laughed at Brooke's comment.

"Haley, can you play the CD so we can listen to my mix. I hope it is good enough." Peyton said. Haley took the CD, put it in the player and pressed play. Several seconds later _Lets Get It Started_ from the Black Eyed Peas came from the speakers.

When the mix ended Haley and Brooke had their mouth open from astonishment. "Oh my god, this mix is so bitchin'!" Brooke said happily. "Yeah Peyt, you really did a great job there!" Haley said.

Peyton's cheeks went red and said shyly "Thanks guys. I really hoped you guys like it" Peyton said.

"Oh yes we do! Right, Tutorgirl?" Brooke said. Haley nodded excitingly and smiled.

"We are so going to win that trophy!" Brooke said bouncing in her seat. "Be careful with those knees, baby. I am here too" Lucas said joking. They all laughed and Brooke stuck her tongue out to Lucas.

After four hours of driving they finally arrived in Charlotte. The group got their bags down and walked into the lobby. Whitey started to speak: "Hello boys and girls. Here are the rules. Boys and girls will sleep separated. After 10 o'clock nobody will leave their room. The chaperones and I will make sure that everyone stays in their room. So don't try anything."

Whitey smiled mischievously and continued: "Here are the assigned rooms: Jake Jagielski and Lucas Scott. Nathan Scott and Tim Smith. Brooke Davis and Haley James. Peyton Sawyer and Rachel Gettina."

"Oh kill me now, a whole weekend with Rachel. I don't think I can handle that" Peyton said pouting. "We will figure something out. Don't worry baby." Jake said slipping an arm around her shoulder.

"I hope so…" said Peyton.

Brooke got the squad together to go over their schedule for the day. "Girls, tonight at 8 o'clock we will have our last practice before the Classic. So make sure you are all here, and don't forget your swimsuit" Brooke said winking. They all nodded and walked to get their stuff.

Just when Brooke, Haley and Peyton took their bags, they heard a female voice saying "Well well, if that isn't Brooke Davis from the Ravens. Are you ready to lose again this year?" When Brooke turned around she saw Claire Young standing in front of her.

"Oh hi Claire, I think you have amnesia because you don't remember that we _always_ win the Classic. Just because you won the trophy last year, doesn't mean you need to get used to it" Brooke said bitchy.

"We will see Brookie, we will see. See you tomorrow. Oh and don't cry again if you loose" Claire said. Suddenly Haley stood in front of Brooke and said: "I think it's better if you leave now. See you tomorrow on the court, Bitch." Claire gave Haley a dead glance, then turned around and left.

"She is such a bitch! Are you ok, Tigger?" Haley asked Brooke. "Yeah, I am fine, thanks Hales" Brooke said.

"Ok, let's go to our rooms" Haley said. The others nodded and took their bags. She is such a bitch. I need to win that trophy, Brooke thought.

They all walked to their rooms and put their bags down. It was already dinner time so they went to look for the guys. Luckily their rooms were across the hall from them. When Haley walked to Nathan's room, she heard a girl talking to Nathan.

"Nathan, why are you staying with that Haley girl? I know you want me." Haley listened in shock and stood next to the door shaking. "Rachel just go away. I don't want you. That kiss at the party was a mistake, just go away. I don't want you here" she heard Nathan saying. Haley was happy that Nathan said that, but was pissed at Rachel.

She walked into the room and grabbed Rachel by her arm. "Are you deaf or something? Nathan said he don't want you so go away and leave me and my man alone. Whore!" Haley said and dragged Rachel out of the room.

Nathan stood their in shock but when Rachel was out of the room, he said "Baby, this is not what you think. I was unpacking my things when she suddenly stood next to me. I told her she needed to go, but she won't listen" he was rambling now.

"Shhhh" Haley said and kissed him. At first Nathan was surprised by her reaction, but soon he kissed her back passionately. "I heard what you said to her, Naty. And I am proud of you" Haley said smiling. Nathan smiled back and took her in an embrace.

Suddenly the door opened and the others came in the room. "Wow Hales, you are bitchy today! Lol! First Claire and now Rachel. You are definitely my girl!" Brooke giggled. The others laughed and Nathan said "Come on, let's go and grab some dinner''. They walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the restaurant.

At eight the cheerleading squad started their last practice. Everything went really well except Rachel's face looked like thunder and during the lift she almost dropped Haley. Luckily Peyton was there to catch Haley so she wouldn't fall. Everyone knew Rachel did it on purpose, although she denied it.

After an hour and a half of practice, Brooke called it a night and they went back to their rooms. They changed into their swimsuits and waited until the chaperones did their round trough the halls. At 10:15 everyone sneaked out of their room and walked to the indoor pool, a ritual for every year.

The girls went to the Jacuzzi and relaxed there. After a while the guys joined them. "This is just what I needed" Haley breathed out. "Yeah, it is great out here" Peyton agreed.

After several minutes the guys looked to each other like they were up to something. "I see your face, Broody. What are you up to?" Brooke asked Lucas. The guys nodded to each other and suddenly picked up their girls.

They got out of the Jacuzzi with the girls in their arms and walked to the pool "Why do I have the feeling that we are going to end up in that pool?" Peyton asked. The guys laughed and jumped into the pool. The girls screamed and fell into the pool with the boys.

When Haley came up, she screamed to Nathan "You are so going to pay for this one mister!" and started to swim to him. She took his body and pushed him under water. They all played for about a half hour in the water when Rachel walked into the pool. She had been sleeping the whole time and was pissed that no one waked her up.

"Hey guys! Let's go party, I've saw a nice café on the way here'' Rachel said. Soon several guys stood by her side and also some girls. But Brooke, Peyton and Haley came out of the water, wrapped a towel around their bodies and stood in front of Rachel.

"My squad is not going to party tonight. We have an important game tomorrow. So you can do what you want bitch, I don't care about you, but the rest of the girls will stay here" Brooke said warning.

"I don't care about the girls, I care about the guys. Naty, are you coming too? Together we sure know how to party right, babe?" she said and winked.

"Now it's enough, Rach-ho! You can do what you want but stay away from my man! Nathan isn't yours and he will never be. I warned you, I may look sweet on the inside but I can kick your ass to hell'' Haley said angry.

"Oh little miss bitch is threatening me… should I get scared or something? Soon Nathan will see how pathetic you are and he will choose me. It's just a matter of time'' Rachel said.

Haley was very angry now and took Rachel by her hair and dragged her to the pool, while Rachel was screaming. "Let go of me bitch! I am going to hurt you so bad." But got cut off when Haley pushed her into the pool.

Everyone laughed when Rachel stood up in the pool, completely soaked in her going out clothes. "Oh you bitch, I am so going to take revenge!" she screamed. Suddenly Peyton and Brooke walked to the pool and said "No I think you won't. Because if you try something, you have to go trough us first" Brooke said. "Bye bitch" Peyton said and the girls walked away with the guys behind them.

When they walked to their hotel room, the guys couldn't stop laughing. "The look on her face was priceless" Jake laughed.

"Yeah I am really proud of you, Hales" Nathan said and put an arm around her shoulder. Haley smiled when he kissed her temple.

"I know we can't sleep in the same room with our guys…but breaking one more rule doesn't matter right? Brooke said. "Tim and Rachel will not be in the room for a long time so Haley go to Nathan's room, Lucas comes to mine and Peyton can go to Jake's.''

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Cheery" Lucas said and kissed Brooke passionately.

"Oh gross! Please get a room or something!" Haley said. "That was what we were planning to do" Lucas said jokingly and opened Brooke's hotel room.

"Oh stop, I need to get my pyjamas and stuff'' Haley screamed. But it was too late. The door was already closed. Jake and Peyton also disappeared.

"You don't need any PJ's. I don't mind if you sleep naked" Nathan said and winked while opening the door of his room. They walked into the room and Haley closed the door.

"Okay if you say so" Haley said and opened her towel. She took off her bikini and stood naked in front of Nathan. Nathan just sat on his bed in shock and stared at Haley's body.

"I didn't know you were so nasty, Hales" Nathan breathed out. "You don't know a lot about me" Haley said and walked slowly in his direction.

"If it's all like this, I definitely want to know everything about you'' Nathan teased and took Haley in his arms. He laid down with Haley on top of him and they begun to make out.

**So this was chapter 13. I really ****thought there would be two parts of the Classic, but I cut this chapter again in two parts because it was so long! So soon there will be the third and last part of the Classic. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and thanks that you guys didn't lose your interests in this story! See you soon! With love, Maaiik87 **


	14. Sparkle Classic, Part 3

Hi everyone, Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was really busy with helping friends. They have a new apartment and my boyfriend and I were there the whole week to help. So that's why I am so late with a new chapter! So here is the third and last chapter of the Classic. I made it extra long! Have fun reading and you know what to do after! ;)

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Although I would like to own James Lafferty, he is so freakin' hot:P_

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
_Chapter 14: Sparkle in the night, part 3

When Haley woke up the next morning, Nathan was not laying next to her. She looked around the room and saw that his shoes were also gone. She changed into sweatpants and shirt and walked out of the room.

'Where could he be? Maybe he is at the fitness room', she thought. So she walked to the gym. When she looked into the room, she saw Nathan lifting weights. She smiled to herself when she saw him so concentrated and walked to him.

"Hi All Star, how are you doing?" she said smirking. He turned around, sat up straight and saw Haley leaning on the wall behind him. "Hi Babe, you look like me when you do that" he said laughing. "That's why I did it" Haley said giggling and sat on his lap.

"I missed you this morning when I woke up. Why are you here so early?" Haley asked Nathan while running her hand through his hair. "I am working out a lot lately, to have my full strength back. I want to be the best at the court again" Nathan said. 

"You'll always be the best baby, you know that. And you are already as good as before. Does this have something to do with you father, Naty?" Haley asked sweetly. Nathan nodded and said "Yeah, I have to prove to him than I am better than him. I have to be stronger than before."

"I know you want that, but don't beat yourself up that much ok? He is not worth it. Shall we go back to the room? Then you can get a shower and after that we go eat breakfast at the restaurant, ok?" Haley asked. "Yeah I am coming, but only if we shower together" Nathan smirked. Haley winked at him seductively and walked away. Nathan got the message and followed her quickly.

_At Jake's room_

Peyton woke up from a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it. "Good morning P. Sawyer! Ready for the BIG day?" Brooke said happily. "Looks like someone is bubbling today" Peyton groaned and climbed back in to her bed. Jake was still sleeping next to her.

Brooke closed the door behind her and sat on Jake's bed. "Yeah of course, we are going to win some great trophies today!" Brooke said.

"You are very confident" Jake said with a sleepy voice.

"Oh lazy boy, get your ass out of bed. Your practice starts in 30 minutes. Lucas is already downstairs to eat something." Brooke said. "WTF, is it that late already? I have to go Peyt, I am sorry" Jake said and gave Peyton a small kiss on her cheek. Then he changed in his sports clothes and ran out of the door.

"So Goldie, I think you owe me something" Brooke said and holding up her hand. "What are you talking about Brooke?" Peyton said confused.

Brooke laughed and started to jump on the bed. "The bet we made about Nathan and Haley, silly! I said they would be together at the fall break and I was right. So give me those fifty bucks." she said happily.

Peyton laughed when she saw one of her best friends and said, "You are crazy Brooke, but here you are. I am happy to give you your money, those two are too cute" Peyton said, grabbing the money out of her purse.

"So get out bed with your cute butt, we are going to have some good breakfast for our big day" Brooke said, dragging Peyton out of the bed. "Ok, ok I am coming" Peyton said.

Meanwhile in the restaurant Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Jake were eating breakfast together. "It is 10 o'clock we have to go to our practice. Come on guys" Lucas said and stood up from his chair.

"Do you mind sitting alone?" Nathan asked Haley. Haley smiled at him and said, "Don't worry about me, Brooke and Peyton will soon be here. I am fine on my own. Good luck guys." She gave Nathan a peck on the lips and started to read the news paper.

Several minutes later a blond girl with lot of curls and a brown haired girl walked to Haley. "Hi Hales, good morning! Ready for the BIG day?" Brooke said happily. Haley smiled at one of her best friends and said "Someone is sure about herself today."

"Why is everybody saying that? I just want to win those trophies!" Brooke said and sighed. "Don't worry, we will win them! What time the whole thing begin?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Uhm... I think it was two o'clock. And what time is it now, Pooh?" Brooke said thinking. Haley looked up from her news paper to her watch. "It is now 10:15" she said to Brooke.

Brooke nodded, but then realised she only got 4 hours she stressed. "Oh my god! We have only got 4 hours to go. Everyone finished their breakfast? Let's go and call all the girls, we still have so much to do! Hair, make-up..." Brooke said rambling.

"Tigger you are rambling, there is plenty of time. So just finish our food and then we will find the girls" Haley said almost laughing. Brooke could be so funny when she was stressed. The girls walked out of the restaurant to their practice room.

At 10:30 all the girls were there. "Ok, hello squad! We have a lot of things to do before the Classic really starts. Everyone… make the best of yourself. Not only our dance is important, the jury also looks at our bodies. So everyone take a good shower. Theresa, shave your underarms, Rachel, don't be so slutty and put some panties on. Hair and make-up must all be the same. Peyton, Haley and I will help you with that. So we will see you at 11:00 in mine and Haley's room. Bye!" Brooke said.

At the gym, the guys were busy with their last practice before the game tonight. It was a tough last practice, but Nathan enjoyed it. He was still the best on the team and was making point by point. But Whitey noticed that lately all the guys were really a team. It was not only Nathan, but also the other guys. He was happy with that and had a good feeling about tonight. 'Maybe this time we win the State Championship', the old man thought.

The guys also really want that trophy. It was theirs and Coach Durham's last season, so they worked harder than ever. At 11:00 Whitey blew his whistle.

"Good job guys, if you continue this tonight and the next couple of weeks we have a good chance for at State. Just relax and watch our cheerleading team today, I'll see you guys tonight. Get our asses up and get a shower. You all stink" Whitey said, proud of his boys but didn't want them to see it.

_Brooke and Haley's room_

Brooke was really stressed at 11:05, the squad was still not at the room and according to Brooke they didn't have a lot time anymore. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Peyton walked to the door to open it. All the girls were standing in the hall with a big present.

Peyton and Haley stepped in and Peyton started to speak. "Brooke, this is our last season as cheerleaders and your last season as a captain. No matter what we will do today, we want to thank you for everything."

"Yeah Tigger, we are so proud of you. Also, if we are not going to win today, just know that you were the best!" Haley continued.

Brooke looked at the girls with tears in her eyes. "Oh guys, you are so sweet! Group hug!" she said and hugged all the girls. Then she unwrapped her present. There were golden pom-poms in it, also a note on it. 'For the best captain ever!' "They are so beautiful! Is it ok, that I use them today?" Brooke said happily. They all nodded and she smiled.

"Oh my god, is it that late already? Let's get ready!" Brooke said and hurried to help the girls with their hair and make-up. Long before it was time they were all ready. Haley came in the room, with sandwiches.

"Here you go girls, someone once said to me that you have to eat properly before cheerleading" Haley said and winked at Brooke. They all ate their lunch and finally headed downstairs. When they came into the gym where the Classic would be, there was already a big audience.

They headed over to the jury where the list was. "Ok, girls we are second. Let's go on stage. But first our yell. And remember to have fun!" Brooke said. They all put their hands on each other and yelled GO RAVENS! and walked to the other teams.

When they all sat on stage, Haley could see the boys sitting in the audience and told Peyton and Brooke. The three girls waved at their boys and smiled. They waved back and Jake put up his thumbs.

After several minutes it was their turn. They all stood up and everyone walked to their spot. Brooke looked at Mouth who put on the music and then Black Eyed Peas blasted trough the stereos. Their dance went perfect and everyone enjoyed it. When the song ended, Haley looked at Nathan and saw him winking at her. She gave him a big smile and followed the others to their spot to sit down.

"Girls that was perfect!" Brooke said happily. Peyton put an arm around Brooke and said "I told you so!" and they smiled at each other.

After what seems a lifetime the judges finally made their decision. The woman in the middle started to speak. "Welcome everyone again to the Classic, it was a tough decision to make but we finally managed to choose our winner. The fourth place goes to…"

When the woman was ready to announce the first place winner the squad took each others hand and squeezed them. "And first place goes this year to… THE TREE HILL RAVENS!!" The audience applauded and the girls started to yell and jump up and down together. "OH MY GOD, I can't believe this!" Brooke said happily and stepped forward to take the trophy. She walked to her squad and they all held the trophy high.

Then the woman started to speak again. "We also have a trophy here for the best choreography. The Tree Hill Ravens are lucky this year, because this trophy is also going to them... Best choreographer this year is BROOKE DAVIS!"

Again the audience went wild and the boys from the basketball team started to whistle. Brooke couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was joking all along to win two trophies, but she would never dream of it. She just stood there in shock.

Haley and Peyton started to laugh when they saw Brooke staring. They walked with her to the judges to take the other trophy. All Brooke could say was "Thank you" and walked back to her squad. They started to hug her. And suddenly Brooke woke up from her trance and started to yell. "Oh my god! We have two trophies!" Everyone laughed at her and they all walked to their boys in the audience.

They hadn't had much time to celebrate their victory because they had to cheer again, but this time at the game of their basketball team. Haley, Peyton and Brooke walked to their rooms and took a shower. At 5 o'clock they went to the restaurant with the boys and grabbed some dinner.

The six of them sat at a table and ate their food, when Brooke started to speak "I still can't believe we won two trophies." The rest laughed.

"You saw Claire looking when we got first… Her face was priceless" Peyton said laughing. "Yeah, and it was even better when you also won the second trophy" Haley said smiling.

"I did not win anything by myself; both the trophies are for the whole team. And especially for you, you have helped me so much with everything!" Brooke said. She raised her glass and toasted "Best friends forever!" The girls toasted and smiled to each other.

At 8 o'clock the basketball game started. Nathan was again in his best shape ever. Together with Lucas, they scored a lot of points. He enjoyed the night. He was feeling very good and the game went good as well.

Lucas also enjoyed the game. He scored a lot of points and his girl was cheering for him with her golden pom-poms. He smiled at her when she looked at him and she winked back.

The Ravens won the game and when Jake, Nathan and Lucas came out of the locker room the girls were already waiting for them. "Let's celebrate today and get some drinks!" Peyton said happily.

The bus would not leave until tomorrow morning, so they would stay another night at the hotel. They walked to Nathan's room and took some of the liquor Tim brought and celebrate their day until late hours.

_**Next morning**_

At ten o'clock Brooke and Haley were packing their stuff. "Brooke, have you seen my red sweatpants?" Haley said. But when she didn't hear any response, she said "Brooke? Where are you?" Again no answer. She walked to the bath room and saw Brooke sitting by the toilet with her head in it.

"Are you vomiting again?" Haley asked. When Brooke woke up this morning, she also found Brooke at the bath room. "You didn't even drink that much" Haley said.

"Yeah, I don't know why I am this sick. Normally I can take drinks much better" she said. Haley helped her up and dragged her to her bed. "I will help you pack your stuff… come on, the sooner we finish, the sooner we are home and you can lie in bed" Haley said.

They packed their stuff and walked to the boy's room. The other four were already finished packing when Brooke and Haley came in the room. "Hi cheery, why are you so pale? Is something wrong?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"I had to vomit several times, I think because of the liquor or something. But I didn't drank that much" Brooke said feeling really sick.

"Oh baby, you didn't get very much sleep as well. Maybe the drinks were too much for you. Come on, I will carry your bags. Get yourself comfortable in the car, ok?" Lucas said concerned and gave his girlfriend a peck on the lips. Brooke nodded and the three girls walked to the car to settle down.

They drove again behind the bus to Tree Hill. "You were right Brooke, this road trip is just what Jake and I needed" Peyton said. "I know I am always right, Goldie!" Brooke said. She was laying on Lucas his chest. Luckily she didn't throw up since that morning, so they didn't have to make stops for her.

"Wait guys I have a great idea! Let's go on another road trip after State. We have a couple of days off school then!" said Haley happily. "Yeah that's a great idea; we can use our lodge in Colorado. I am sure my parents don't mind" Nathan said.

The others nodded happily. "That's a plan then! Yeah, another road trip! Have I already told you guys, I really LOVE road trips?" Brooke said smiling. "Only a hundred times honey" Lucas said jokingly and the others laughed. This weekend was great… so they all thought.

**Hey you all! So this was chapter 14! I hope you liked it. Finally I know my whole storyline. I think there will be about 25 chapters. And there is a lot of drama coming for our couples. Will Peyton adopt Jenny? Will Nathan and Haley stay together? And what about Rachel? Keep reading and found out! The more reviews the sooner the update! **

**Special thanks to my ****loyal reviewers: LaFilmeMichelle, KaceyO, ****23NaleyLuvin23, HJS-NS-23, Naley, redhead1608, Duckygirl, OTHLVR26 and of course my Beta! You are the best! ****Love you all! XxX Maaiik87**


	15. Just The Way I Am Feeling

Hi! Thanks for the amazing reviews! Did I make you guys curious when I said there will be a lot of drama? Some of you asked me about Brooke... My lips are sealed! I won't tell anything just read and you will find out! Have fun reading this chapter and please review after! Bye: )

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW._

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
Chapter 15:__ Just The Way I Am Feeling_

Monday… there was school again. Brooke woke up when her alarm clock went off and walked to the bath room to get in the shower. Haley also woke up and did the same. They came out of their room at the same time and meet each other at the stairs.

"Good morning Tigger, are you feeling better yet?" Haley asked. Brooke smiled at her roommate and said "Thanks Pooh, I am feeling better already, let's get some breakfast before we go to school" Brooke said. Haley nodded and the girls walked downstairs to the kitchen when they heard someone singing.

They turned to each other with suspicious looks and sneaked over to the kitchen. Then they heard a voice talking, "Good morning, how are my girls?" said a bubbling voice.

Haley looked surprised and ran to the woman and gave her a big hug. "Mom, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just missed you girls and everything in Tree Hill, so your dad and I decided to come back early" Lydia James said and continued "How is my Brookie doing?" and she walked to the brown haired girl and gave her a hug.

"I am fine Lydia thanks. It is nice that you are home again, we started to miss you" Brooke giggled. They all laughed and Lydia spoke again "We missed you too, and we are so proud of you two! Two trophies at the Classic, who thought of that? I made you girls some pancakes, so sit down."

Haley and Brooke both took a seat at the counter and started to eat their pancakes. After several minutes a man came inside the house carrying a lot of luggage. "Dad!" Haley screamed and run to her father. "Good morning Haley-bub!" he said and took her in an embrace.

They hugged and then Jimmy started to speak "How is my girl doing?" he asked. Haley smiled to him and said "I am fine dad, thanks! I am glad you and mom are home early."

"I don't hear Brooke talking, isn't she here?" Jimmy said.

Brooke was living at the James residence for a year now and was really a part of the family. When her parents moved to California, Brooke was desperate. She really wanted to stay in Tree Hill. Jimmy and Lydia always liked Brooke very much and offered Brooke a room in their house. Brooke accepted and a year later she was still there.

"Yes, she is in the kitchen. We were just eating our breakfast mom cooked" Haley said and they walked to the kitchen.

But when they arrived at the room, there wasn't a Brooke. "Mom, where is Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Uhh... A moment ago she ran out of the kitchen and to her room. I think she is having a hard time now we are home and her parents are still away" Lydia said.

For a moment Haley thought about Brooke being sick, but then she remembered that Brooke was probably upset about her parents just like her mom said. They didn't call for months and also forgot her birthday last year.

'Speaking of her birthday, that's in the fall break. I really need to get a present. Maybe Peyton and I can go shopping for that,' Haley thought and then heard the doorbell ringing.

She walked to the front door and opened it. The brothers Scott were standing on the porch. "Good morning Luke, Brooke is upstairs in her room" Haley said and turned herself to Nathan. "Good morning Hot Shot, how are you doing?" and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"I am good, thanks Hales. What are these suitcases doing here?" he said while looking at the mess.

"Oh my parents are home! They are in the kitchen, let's say hi to them!" Haley said happily. So they walked to the kitchen where Haley's parents where talking.

When they saw Nathan they smiled and Lydia was the first who spoke up "Hi Nathan! How are you? Long time no see!" she said happily and walked to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello Mrs. James, how was your trip?" Nathan asked politely.

"Oh please call me Lydia, as I always say. Are you here to pick up Haley for school" she asked. "Yes I am" he answered.

"So I see you took good care of my daughter when we weren't at home… Thank you" Jimmy said and gave Nathan a hand. Nathan looked at Haley with love and then turned to Jimmy "Yes, but it was nothing" he said. Jimmy nodded and smiled at the couple.

"Mom, dad we have to go, school starts in 30 minutes. Are you still going to be here when we come home this afternoon?" Haley said curiously. 'You never know with my parents', she thought.

"Yes Haley-bub, don't worry. We will stay three weeks till fall break and then with Christmas, everyone will be here to celebrate with us. Quinn was really looking forward to see you, she really missed you and Brooke" Lydia said.

"Are you talking about me behind my back?" Brooke said jokingly. "No of course not Tigger, mom was telling me that the whole family will be home with Christmas and that Quinn misses us" Haley said.

She noticed that Brooke was still looking a bit pale. 'Poor Brooke, she really misses her parents. I think it's better to say nothing about it. If she wants to talk about it, she will come to me', Haley thought.

Lucas and Haley's parents were also sharing hugs. Lydia and Jimmy liked the Scott brothers a lot. They were good to their girls and were always protecting them. So they didn't worry much when they were away.

The four teenagers walked outside and drove off to school. "They are so cute together" Lydia sighed. Jimmy looked at her and asked "What are you talking about Honey?" Lydia rolled her eyes and said "Didn't you see how much our daughter is in love?"

Jimmy looked surprised. "Who is the lucky one then?" he asked. "You are so blind Jimmy. Nathan of course! Didn't you see the way they looked at each other? Finally they are a couple! I have to call Deb about this! Our dream wedding will come true" Lydia said happily and walked to the living room.

"Women…" Jimmy sighed and walked to the hall to bring the luggage upstairs.

_In the meantime _

The four friends arrived at school and parked Nathan's car at the parking lot. After school they all had practice, so they went together in one car. Nathan and Brooke were talking about something in front of Lucas and Haley, when they walked to their lockers.

"Hales, do you know what is going on with Brooke? When I arrived this morning she was sitting on her bed and was looking really pale. I asked what was going on but she didn't want to tell me" Lucas asked Haley.

"I know what you mean, Luke. I think it has something to do with her parents. Mine are home now and that reminds Brooke of hers. She didn't talk with them for months now. What kinds of people do something like that?" Haley said concerned.

"Yeah and especially to Brooke, she really deserves better. Luckily she has you and your parents" Lucas said.

"Yeah, and you of course" Haley said and linked arms with Lucas. They smiled to each other and walked to their lockers.

School was really going fast that day, before they knew practice was over and they were walking to their car. "I hope the next three weeks to fall break will go as fast as today" Brooke says happily when she stepped in the car. She was feeling a lot better now. She didn't talk about it with Luke or Haley because she didn't want to worry them. 'It's probably nothing, she thought.

"Yeah, I can't believe that we are going to ski in three weeks! Although I can't even stand on my skis" Haley said giggling. She was sitting in the front of the car next to Nathan, who was driving.

"It's not that hard babe, I can teach you" Nathan said and put his hand on Haley's knee.

"Mom was talking this morning about a family dinner with Brooke and me, but after that should I come to your apartment with some DVD's?" Haley asked Nathan.

Just then they arrived at the James residence. Nathan stopped in front of the house and turned to Haley. "That is fine by me. See you then. By the way, I asked mom about the lodge and it is okay" he said and gave Haley a peck on the lips. "Bye Hales".

Brooke and Haley stepped out of the car and said goodbye. The girls walked into their house to spend some time with Haley's parents. Brooke was really looking forward to the family dinner. Although she missed her parents, she was glad to be a part of the James family. 'This really feels like home', she thought when she looks at the house.

_Meanwhile _

Nathan drove from Luke's house to his apartment. When he arrived at the parking lot, he saw a familiar car. He walked to his front door and saw Dan Scott sitting on the stairs. "Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked annoyed while opening his front door.

Dan followed Nathan inside and started to speak. "I am just visiting my son. Can't a father be concerned about his child?" Dan said.

Nathan shook his head "dad, you are never just concerned about me; you are only concerned about basketball. So speak up" Nathan said.

"Now that you brought up basketball… how is it? I heard from Whitey you did great this weekend. But great isn't enough. Are you practicing enough? I didn't see you running at the beach for a long time. If you want the scouts to look at you, you have to work harder Nathan" Dan said.

"Dad, I am practicing enough, I just got out of the hospital. Whitey said that I have to take it slow. My heart had a hard time. So stop bugging me" Nathan said.

"Whitey doesn't know anything about you Nathan. I tell you know you have to work harder. It isn't that Helen girl is it? She is the reason you are so soft. You better break up with her, she is no good for your career" Dan said.

"What the hell are you talking about? First off it is Haley, and second, she is the best thing that ever happened to me! Just leave her alone. Now go away, I have plenty of home work to do." Nathan said and dragged Dan out of the house. Before Dan could say anything, he slammed the door and walked to the kitchen to make him self some dinner.

An hour later there was a knock on the door. Nathan was just doing some French homework. "Dad, go away! I already told you twice to leave me alone" Nathan yelled. Then the door opened and Haley walked inside.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Haley asked. Nathan looked at his girlfriend and laid his books on the table.

He walked to her "Oh thank goodness it's you. I thought it was my dad" he said and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Wow, you are happy to see me" Haley giggled and continued "What happened with your dad?" she asked and they sat on the couch together.

"Oh, he was bugging me again. He said that I was too soft with training and that the scouts would never notice me" Nathan said shy.

Haley took his head in her hands and said "Nathan don't listen to him. You know you are the best player in town and nothing can take that away from you. Not even your dad! He is just jealous that you are better than him. Don't you dare to listen to him, okay?"

'Oh my god, she is so beautiful when she look like that. And she is mine', Nathan thought. "I know Hales, but he is so annoying and so overtaking. Sometimes I think he is right. That I am not strong enough...'' Nathan said.

Haley took him in her arms and Nathan was lying against her chest. "Everything will be ok. I won't let that happen to you, Naty. You are the strongest person I know and I will make sure you stay that way" she said and kissed his head.

"Normally I am the one who does that, Hales" Nathan said jokingly. "I know, but now you need it… not me.'' Haley said.

Nathan nodded and turned around so he was looking Haley in the eyes. "Oh god, I love you so much" he said and captured her lips with his. They kissed long and when they gasped for air, Haley breathed "I love you too."

It was an evening of just enjoying each others company and watching a movie.

**Chapte****r 15 already! Did you guys like it? I know I liked writing it! I really love this story and I know I will be sad when it's over. But I already have a lot of ideas for new stories, so you will hear from me a lot! I will update chapter 16 soon! Please let me know if you liked this chapter and click on the review button! Thanks, XxX Maaiik87 **


	16. One Plus One is Three

Hello everyone! An extra long chapter of my story! This is the chapter where you will found out what is wrong with Brooke! I know you are curious about what is going on with her. And now you will found out! I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think! And thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, they make my day brighter.

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW._

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
Chapter 16:__ One Plus One is Three _

It was now one week until fall break and Haley and Peyton were at the mall shopping for birthday presents for Brooke. She gave the girls a list of which presents she wanted to have, and Brooke wouldn't be Brooke if she didn't highlighted a couple.

"Why is it every year she makes it so obvious what she wants?" Peyton said jokingly.

"Yeah, all we have to do is buy the presents that are marked in pink!" Haley said. The two laughed about the list and started to walk to some shops. "Does Luke have a present yet" Peyton asked.

"He told me that he has everything set for her birthday, so I think he is ready" Haley answered. Peyton nodded and looked on the list again.

"I have a great idea for Brooke's birthday!" and she explained the idea to Haley. They both got excited and walked further to the mall.

In the meantime Brooke was really panicking in her head. It was Sunday, so they had no school. She and Lucas were lying on her bed talking. Lucas was telling her about basketball, but she couldn't concentrate on his words. She was lost in her own thoughts. 'What if I... No it can't… But there is a chance... I am late already...'

She was so zoned out that she didn't heard Lucas call her. "Brooke... Brooke… Is something wrong?" he asked. She snapped out of her thoughts and for a second she wanted to tell him, but changed her mind.

"Huh… No nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about my birthday. Did you buy me a present yet?" she said curious.

"Maybe, but I won't tell you what it is. You just have to wait, six days isn't that long" Lucas said smiling.

"I know, but I just can't wait baby…" Brooke was taking when Lucas's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, it was Nathan, and picked up. Lucas talked for a while and then hung up the phone.

"I am sorry Cheery, that was Nathan and I have to go. He wants us to go to the River Court and learn some new technique" Lucas said. Actually Nathan asked Lucas for help for Brooke's present, but he couldn't tell that of course.

"Now… already? On a Sunday? Please stay with me, can't this wait until tomorrow?" Brooke begged. She really didn't want to be alone right now.

"I am sorry Brooke, but I have to. I'll see you tomorrow at school ok?" Lucas said. He sensed that something was going on, because she was really desperate. But he asked several times already and she didn't tell him anything. 'When she is ready she will tell me', he thought. Brooke nodded and Lucas gave her a deep and lovely kiss.

"Bye pretty girl, I love you" he said and walked to the door. He turned around when Brooke waved and mouthed "I love you too". Lucas smiled and walked out of her room and closed the door. Brooke was left alone with tears in her eyes.

When Haley came home, she saw Brooke's car in front of the house. She and Peyton decided to keep the presents at Peyton's, so Brooke couldn't find them. When Haley walked into the house, she couldn't find Brooke anywhere. So she walked to the kitchen and asked her mom.

"Mom, do you know where Brooke is? I can't find her anywhere…'' Haley asked.

Lydia looked up from a magazine and said "Lucas just left, so I think she is still in her room" Lydia said. Haley nodded and walked upstairs to Brooke's room.

She knocked on the door "Brooke... are you here?" She opened the door and saw no Brooke, so she walked to the bathroom and saw Brooke sitting on the floor… crying. She ran to Brooke and asked "Brooke, what is going on? Why are you crying?"

Brooke looked at Haley and gave her a strip. On the strip she saw two blue lines. "Oh Brooke, how did this happen?" Haley said and took Brooke in her arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably now. "I d-d-on't know... I am on birth control and every-t-thing. Oh Hales, what am I going to do?" she said and looked at Haley.

"Uhh… First we have to get a doctor's appointment at the clinic to make sure. And you have to tell Lucas of course" Haley said.

"No I can't tell Luke, first I want to know if it's real and everything. Then I will tell him. I don't want him to worry about me" Brooke said.

"But Brooke..." Haley tried.

"No buts Pooh, I've made my decision. I will call the clinic tomorrow morning and maybe we can go after school, if you want... Oh I am so afraid Hales." Brooke said sad.

"I know Honey. But I will come with you. I will be there for you..." Haley said.

"Thanks Hales... I really appreciate that" Brooke said and hugged Haley. They sat there for a while, when Haley said "Come on, let's go to bed. It's late already and we have to be strong for tomorrow."

Brooke nodded and together they walked to Brooke's bed. "Haley, please stay with me tonight. I am afraid to be alone" Brooke said.

"Yes of course, give me a minute, I will change in my pyjamas and then I will come back ok?" Haley said.

Brooke nodded and Haley walked to her room to get changed. Several minutes later she walked to Brooke's room. She laid next to Brooke and held her, despite all the thoughts of what will bring them the next day, they fell asleep really quick.

_**Next day: Monday**_

Brooke and Haley woke up from Haley's phone. When Haley looked at the Caller ID she smiled and picked up the phone. "Hello Naty, why are you calling so early? No Brooke and I are going with our own car because we have no cheerleading practice today. Ok, see you at school. Bye, Love you two. Bye" she said.

Brooke and Haley decided to cancel practice and drove together to school. Brooke called the clinic and they had an appointment at 4 o'clock.

The whole day Brooke couldn't concentrate during her classes. She was thinking about if she even wanted to keep the baby. Of course she wasn't ready to be a mom, but who was at almost seventeen? But she knew that when she would hear a heart beating inside of her, she couldn't think about giving it away or something. _But I don't know what Lucas wants. Maybe he will leave me, I don't think he is ready for this either… _She was still deep in her thoughts when the bell rang.

It was lunchtime and Brooke walked out of the class towards their lunch table. Everyone was already there. She took a seat next to Peyton and across from Lucas. The boys were talking about State, which was Friday night against Charlotte Bobcats. And the girls were talking about their trip to Colorado.

Lucas noticed that Brooke hadn't touch her food the whole lunchtime and decided to ask her about it. "Cheery, why aren't you eating? Are you sure you are feeling well?" Lucas asked.

Brooke really wanted to tell him that she couldn't eat because she was scared to vomit again, and about her being pregnant, but she didn't want Luke to worry about her. "No, I am fine Luke. I am just not hungry." She lied.

Lucas knew that she was lying; he could see it at her face. But he also knew that when Brooke was ready to tell him, she would. So he decided to wait till she came to him. "Okay babe, but if there is something wrong, I am always there for you ok?" he said and hold her hands.

With tears in her eyes, Brooke nodded and said "Thanks Broody." And she gave him a smile. Lucas smiled back and continued to talk with Nathan and Jake.

At the end of the day Brooke went to the gym and told the squad that there wouldn't be cheerleading practice today. After that, Brooke and Haley walked to Brooke's beetle and drove off to the clinic. Haley was driving because Brooke was too nervous to drive. Her whole body was shaking.

"Brooke, are you sure you want me driving? You know I am the worst driver on the planet" Haley said joking.

Brooke smiled and said "If you want us alive at the clinic, yes. Look at me; I can't drive now even if I wanted to. I am really a mess right now." They laughed and talked a little while driving to the clinic.

After 15 minutes they arrived at the clinic and parked the car at the parking lot. Haley helped Brooke out of the car and hand in hand they walked to the entrance. It was 3:40, so they still had 20 minutes left.

"Do you want some coffee before we go to the waiting room?" Haley asked Brooke. Brooke shook her head and said "No thanks, but you can have one if you want" she said.

So they walked to the cafeteria and Haley ordered a cappuccino. They talked a little and Brooke felt a little better when she was talking to her best friend. 'I am glad Haley is with me', she thought.

Haley looked at the clock and saw they had 5 minutes left to the appointment. "Brooke, I think we have to go the waiting room" Haley said. "Yeah, I think we do" Brooke said, still a little scared.

Haley noticed her look and took her hand. "I am here for you Tigger; we are going to do this together. Everything will be OK." She said and together they walked to the waiting room.

Seconds later the doctor called Brooke's name. She walked to the room and gave the woman a hand. "Hello Brooke, my name is Dr. Cooper, but you can call me Hannah if you want. I see you brought a friend. That's good. It is nice to have someone with you. What is your name?" Dr. Cooper asked.

"Hello Dr. Cooper, my name is Haley James. I am Brooke's friend and housemate" Haley said.

Dr. Cooper nodded and said smiling "Oh please, call me Hannah. Otherwise I feel so old."

Then she turned to Brooke and said "Brooke, you can take a set on the check-up table. I will be back in a minute I just need some files." Brooke nodded and laid on the table. Haley took a seat next to Brooke and was holding her hand again.

Not so long after, Dr. Cooper opened the door and walked to Brooke. She also took a seat next to Brooke and started to ask some regular questions. "Ok Brooke, you took a pregnancy test yesterday and it was positive. Do you know who the father is?" Dr. Cooper asked.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend for 2 years now. But I didn't tell him yet, that's why I brought my friend." Brooke answered.

"Ok, let's see, we are going to do an echo now. On the screen we can see if there is a baby and if there is we are able to see the fetus. We also can hear its heart beat. Do you know already if you are keeping the baby if you are pregnant?" Dr. Cooper asked.

Brooke shook her head and said "No, first I wanted to know for sure if I am pregnant. After that I will tell Lucas, my boyfriend, and I hope that we can make a decision together then."

Dr. Cooper nodded and took a bottle with gel. Brooke slide up her shirt and Dr. Cooper started to rub the gel on Brooke's belly. Several minutes later they heard a heart beat when Dr. Cooper examined Brooke's belly. Haley and Brooke looked with shock at the monitor and saw something on the monitor.

Brooke held a hand on her mouth and started to cry. "Oh my god, that's my baby" she said and looked at Haley. Haley nodded and smiled at her.

"Everything seems to be fine. Congratulations… oh wait...'' Dr. Cooper said and she started to examine further Brooke's belly. Brooke watched from Dr. Cooper to the monitor and back.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked worried. Dr. Cooper shook her head and smiled to Brooke. "No, nothing is wrong. Everything is all right, but I have a little surprise for you. You are having twins" she said.

"Tw-wins?" Haley stumbled and looked with shook at Brooke. Brooke looked back at her and then at Dr. Cooper. "Twins? Oh my god! I will get two babies! What am I going to do know? Luke will kill me!" Brooke said jokingly. Everyone started to laugh.

"Yeah and they are both fine. You will be all right Brooke. Just tell your boyfriend and call me then. Then you can come back together. Do you want some photos of your babies?" Dr. Cooper asked. Brooke nodded and Dr. Cooper printed them out. She cleaned Brooke's belly with a towel and gave the photos to Brooke.

"Brooke stepped off the table and walked to Dr. Cooper. "Thanks for everything Hannah. I will call you as soon as possible" Brooke said and smiled.

"You will be all right Brooke. And don't stress out too much, ok? See you soon" Dr. Cooper said and gave both girls a hand.

Haley and Brooke walked out of the clinic when Brooke spoke. "Hales, I am having twins. What am I going to do? Luke doesn't know and I am not sure if I am ready to be a mom…" She started to panic a bit.

Haley stopped and turned to Brooke while holding her shoulders. "Tigger, don't worry too much. Just tell Lucas and you will figure this out together. Like Hannah said, everything will be ok" Haley said.

"Yeah, maybe you are right. Hannah was really nice by the way. Let's go home. Shall we make some Mac and Cheese? Your parents are out tonight, right?" Brooke asked Haley.

Haley nodded and said, "Yep. Mom is chatting with Karen and Deb. And dad is golfing with some friends. I will make you some delicious Mac and Cheese. It will definitely cheer you up!" They laughed and stepped into the car.

They drove home and ate something. The girls decided to fill the evening with watching DVD's and felt asleep on the couch together.

The rest of the week went very quickly. Before they all knew it was Friday, the day of the State Championship.

Nathan and Lucas were already up at 6 o'clock. They were jogging together and after that they would meet Jake and Skills at the River Court for some extra practice. Not long ago Skills also joined the Ravens and the four of them always practiced together.

"How did you sleep last night?" Lucas asked Nathan while jogging to the River Court.

"Oh man, I slept really bad. First Haley wasn't with me and second I really want to win this year. It is our and Whitey's last year… this is the only chance we have" Nathan answered.

Lucas nodded and said "I know what you mean, bro. I hope we all think the same way. The Charlotte Bobcats are pretty good, but I hope we are better."

"We are, but you never know. We just need to put all our strength in it." Nathan said.

"Oh, I definitely will" Lucas said.

"Yeah, me too man" Nathan said.

It was also a big day for the cheerleading team. This was their last game they would cheer in high school. At 6:30am Haley and Brooke were already packing their stuff. Because of the games, they had a short school day.

After school Haley, Brooke and Peyton would do their ritual at the mall. For the last time they would eat wraps and ice-cream for the game.

"I am really sad this is my last game as a captain of the squad" Brooke said while walking into Haley's room. They were wearing their training outfits, as always on a game day.

Haley was putting her uniform in her bag. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I am really sad too… but at least we will have the memories. And today is not already over. So let's enjoy every minute of it!" Haley said, trying to be optimistic.

Everyone at school was excited for tonight. No one could really concentrate on their classes.

Every conversation was about the State Championship. They were already a lot of bets about who would win and with how many points. Mouth was interviewing the players whole day for the website, was finally over, and everyone made plans for the game. Brooke also told her squad to be at the lockers room at 6:30pm.

Haley, Peyton and Brooke took Peyton's car and drove off to the mall. They shopped a little and ate delicious wraps and ice-cream of course. "I really am going to miss this…" Peyton said while eating her ice-cream.

The other girls nodded and said together "Yeah me too." They were sad a little but knew that they always will be friends, no matter what.

"Do you already know if you are going to adopt Jenny?" Brooke said. She really admired Peyton for taking care of Jenny, even if it wasn't her own child.

Peyton nodded and said "yeah, I decided to adopt her. Jake doesn't know yet, I think I tell him next week." They all yelled and hugged each other.

"Oh that is wonderful Peyt. You are really great to her" Haley said.

"Yeah, you are so natural with her. Like she is yours and everything" Brooke said. Peyton laughed and said joking, "Thanks Brooke, but it is not that difficult, your instincts help you a lot."

Brooke nodded and mumbled "_I hope so…" _Haley was the only one who noticed and squeezed Brooke hand a little.

Ten minutes later they were back at school and walked to the lockers room. Some of the girls were already there. Brooke waited to say her speech until the rest of the girls arrived and were changed already.

Her stomach was still flat, but in a couple of months it would be gigantic, especially with twins. She rubbed her stomach and smiled when she thought of the word 'twins'. She always wanted a big family. Maybe it was still a bit early, but secretly she started to like the idea more and more.

When she walked back to the others, everyone was already there. She smiled at her squad and started with her speech, "Hi girls, here we are at our last game… I know I miss it already. But we accomplished everything what we wanted this year."

"First of all we won two trophies… and most important, we are really a team. Thanks for everything, the friendships… the support… but most of all… the fun. And that's what I want for tonight... just have fun! Now group hug!"

Everyone yelled and hugged each other, even Rachel. Since the accident at the hotel, she was softer and really tried to be nice.

In the meantime the boys were sitting on the benches at their lockers room. Whitey walked inside and wanted to speak up, but Nathan was quicker and said, "Whitey, can I please do the speech tonight? I really want to say a few things to the team." Whitey nodded and Nathan started to speak.

"Team mates, friends… brother. This is our last basketball game as you all know. But before I say something about the game, I want to say something about the team and about our coach."

"The last year we really grew into a close team. But we are not only a team, we are also friends. You all really put everything you had in this team and I really appreciate that. For that, I want to thank you" he said and smiled to the boys.

Then he turned to Whitey and spoke "Coach Durham, I know this is your last year as a coach of Tree Hill Ravens. This is our last chance to win that trophy. And I will tell you, we will win that one, because thanks to you, we have grown this much."

"You were hard on us sometimes, but you really taught us to be _Men_ instead of boys. You taught us to be responsible and I know for sure that I not only learned more about the game, but also about my life. I want to thank you for all your support. You will get your present tonight…the trophy. We will make sure of that." Nathan smiled at Whitey.

Whitey smiled back with teary eyes, and everyone started to applause.

"Thank you boys, it meant a lot to me. You all know that the Bobcats…" and Whitey continued his usual speech.

Ten minutes later they walked out of the lockers room. Nathan walked down the hall, when he saw his girlfriend waiting for him at the gym door. "Hi babe, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on the court?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to wish my boy good luck" Haley said and wrapped her arms around Nathan. She stood up her toes and kissed him passionately. "Good luck Naty, I will see you afterwards" she said and walked to the squad. She turned around last one time and waved at him. He waved back and smiled to her before walking on the court.

Just then Mouth announced "And there is number 23, our star player …NATHAN SCOTT!" The audience went wild when they saw their favourite player walking on the court. Soon after the game begun and Nathan got the ball first.

The cheerleaders cheered for him and he heard Haley yelling "Go Nathan!" He smiled when he heard her yelling and soon after he made his first shot. The whole team gave everything during the game and the Charlotte Bobcats couldn't stand a chance against the Ravens. After the second quarter the Ravens were already ahead by 15 points.

The third and forth quarter the Scott Brothers were overwhelming. They scored points after points. The Bobcats really did their best but they just weren't strong enough. The Ravens were really working as a team. Whitey looked at the game and looked with pride at his boys.

The last minute was on the clock and Lucas passed the ball to Nathan. Nathan was standing at the three point line but couldn't score because of some players from the Bobcats were blocking him. He passed the ball to Lucas and stepped aside. Lucas knew what to do and did a fake; he passed the ball to Nathan again. There were only 6 seconds on the clock and just then Nathan scored 3 points.

The crowd went wild and the cheerleaders were running to their boys. Lucas and Nathan were carried by their team and also Whitey went in the air. Then Mouth announced that the trophy was ready to be given to the winning team. Whitey received the trophy and held it high together with Lucas and Nathan.

That evening was party in Tree Hill. The group decided to change their clothes and went to the big after party at Bevin's house.

They didn't want to stay to long, they were really tired and the day after they would go to Colorado. But they didn't want to miss the last basketball party.

After two hours the girls really were tired "I think I'm going home" Brooke said.

Haley nodded and said "Yeah, me too. I still have some packing to do before tomorrow. Let's go get the guys."

The rest nodded and they went searching for their men. Soon they found them talking on a couch. "Honey, can we go home?" Haley asked Nathan. He smiled at her and said "I thought you would never ask." They walked outside hand in hand.

Nathan and Lucas had already packed their bags and planned to sleep at Brooke and Haley's.

They would meet Peyton and Jake the next day at 8 o'clock at Haley's house. It was going to take a day to drive and they wanted to be there as soon as possible. They said goodbye and got into their cars.

When they arrived at the James residence they walked inside, packed their stuff for the trip and went straight to bed. Tomorrow would bring them a new adventure...!

**So this was chapter 16! I already told you guys it would be long! I hope you liked it! I don't know when I can update the next chapter, but I will try to do it very soon. Especially when I get a lot of reviews ;) In the next chapters drama will continue and there will be al lot of surprises! So keep reading and please review! Thanks, XxX Maaiik87**


	17. Colorado Here We Come!

Sorry you had to wait so long, but I had a little writers block. I've found it very difficult to write this chapter. But luckily I managed to finish it and here it is! I don't know if you all like the idea of Brooke being pregnant, but don't focus too much on that one. This is still a Naley story. I just wanted a surprising storyline. The next chapters there will be a lot of Naley again.

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW._

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
Chapter 17: Colorado Here We Come!_

When Haley woke up the next morning and turned around, she saw that Nathan was already awake. He was staring at her. "Hi boyfriend, why are you up so early?'' Haley said and kissed him on the lips.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. Beside I love watching you asleep with your mouth open'' Nathan smirked.

''I do not sleep with my mouth open! I am very sweet when I'm asleep'' Haley said pouting.

''I was just joking, babe. Your always sweet'' Nathan said and held her in his arms.

In the other room Brooke was lying on her back and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep anymore and was thinking about her pregnancy. I just hope everything will be okay, tomorrow when we are at the lodge I will tell him. I hope he won't be mad.. she thought.

She was tired of thinking about it all the time and decided to get a shower and get dressed. 30 minutes later, Lucas was still asleep so she walked downstairs to get some breakfast. When she walked downstairs, Lydia and Jimmy were also in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie, why are you up this early? It's only 7 o'clock. Are you okay?" Lydia asked.

Brooke nodded and said: '"Hello Lydia, yeah I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep anymore and besides Lucas was snoring". She knew she was a terrible liar, but she didn't want to tell Haley's parents about her pregnancy. Not yet.

Lydia knew Brooke was lying, but she knew Brooke would tell her when she was ready, so instead she just laughed about what Brooke said. "I understand, Jimmy is also a very good snorer'' they both laughed and Lydia continued: "I've made you all some breakfast, so what do you want?''

"Some toast with cereal and milk is okay. I don't feel like eating pancakes or something this early" Brooke said. I don't want to vomit the whole trip, she thought.

"Okay, here you are. What time do my girls leave?'' Lydia asked.

"Uhm..Jake and Peyton are here at 8 and then we go with Nathan's car to Colorado'' Brooke answered while eating her breakfast.

"Ok. Hello young people! Are you all excited about the trip?'' Lydia said when Haley, Nathan and Lucas walked into the kitchen. They were all showered and dressed.

"Good morning mom! Yeah I am. We all packed our stuff, so we are ready to go!'' Haley said excited and took a seat in front of the kitchen counter next to Lucas and Nathan.

Lucas sat next to Brooke and looked at her breakfast. "Hi cheery, are you sure that's all you eating? We have a long trip to go..'' Lucas said.

Brooke turned at Lucas and nodded. "Yeah, I'm not really hungry. This is enough.'' She smiled at him to let him know she was okay and this was enough. He smiled back and ate his breakfast.

At 7h50 the front door went open and Jake and Peyton walked into the James residence. "Brooke, Haley?'' Peyton yelled.

"Hi Goldie, we are in the kitchen! Come over here!'' Brooke yelled back. Several seconds later Jake and Peyton walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jeyton! Are you ready for the trip? Did you bring my presents? I know you have them, because I couldn't find anything in Tutorgirl's room!" Brooke said.

They all laughed and Haley said: "So you were the one, who made a mess out of my closet. I thought it was Nathan who was looking for some hot lingerie or something!'' Haley joked.

"Yes Brooke, I've brought your presents. Don't worry about that! Should we pack our bags and load them in the car?'' Peyton asked.

"Yeah, we will do that. If you just take the bags with food and stuff'' Jake said to the girls.

The guys walked to the hall and packed the girls stuff and took them to the car. Lydia helped the girls with packing the food and drinks for the car trip.

When they were ready the girls walked to the car. The guys already packed everything in Nathan's SUV. "It surprises me that everything fits in that car with all of Brooke's bags'' Haley said. The girls laughed and Haley turned to her mom.

"Have a nice trip Haley-bub. You know were not going to be here when you come back because we are going to visit Matt and Kiki. But we will be back at Christmas. Colorado is beautiful, I know you will love it there. Make sure that Nathan teaches you how to snowboard'' Lydia said.

"Thanks mom, but you know I am terrible at sports. And I'm really looking forward to Christmas. The whole family will be here'' Haley said. "Yeah me too! it was a long time ago since we saw everyone'' Brooke said.

"Oh my girls! I'm gonna miss you again!'' Lydia said and hugged her girls. Even Peyton joined the hug. She gave them all a kiss and they walked to the boys. ''Boys, take care of my girls. See you soon and have fun!'' Lydia said. Jimmy joined her and together they waved at everyone.

"We will'' the boys yelled and got into the car. Several seconds later Nathan started the car and they drove away.

"I am gonna miss those kids'' Jimmy said as the parents walked inside.

"We are on a road trip, we are on a road trip'' Brooke sang while bumping up and down in her seat.

"Geez Brooke, be careful. We don't want to get into an accident, the whole car is shaking'' Nathan said laughing. Brooke stuck out her tongue to the rear-view mirror.

Haley sat next to Nathan in the front and was reading a magazine. "What are you reading Hales?"

"I am doing a quiz about the perfect boyfriend. So after these questions I can see if you are good enough'' she said joking.

"You know I am the best boyfriend ever, but if that quiz says I'm not are you gonna dump me then?'' Nathan asked.

Haley looked mischievously and said teasing: "Maybe, depends on what the results are''.

"You are mean Hales,'' Nathan said pouting, but then smiled: "But I know you can't live without me''.

She smiled back and while winking said "we will see about that''. She looked behind her and she saw Brooke leaning on Lucas his chest. Lucas was reading a book, while Brooke was listening to some music on her i-pod. I wonder when she's gonna tell Lucas, Haley thought.

Then she looked at the other backseat and saw Peyton and Jake having a deep conversation. She knew that Peyton wanted to adopt Jenny, but didn't tell Jake yet. This is gonna be an interesting trip, Haley thought and looked at her magazine again.

**6 hours later**

"Lunch time! Nate please look for some place where we can stop. I am hungry and I really need to pee!'' Brooke said.

''Yeah Naty, I need to pee too'' Haley said. ''And don't forget about me! my bladder is very full too!'' Peyton screamed from the back.

The guys rolled their eyes and mumbled "Girls…''

Ten minutes later Nathan managed to find a parking lot with bathrooms. They were now in Roanoke, Virgina. The girls got out of the car and ran to the bathrooms.

"So that was necessary'' Lucas said while looking at the girls running away.

"Yeah. Let's take the bags with food and sit at that picnic bench over there'' Jake said. The others nodded and followed Jake.

Meanwhile at the toilets Brooke and Haley were washing their hands. "Are you feeling okay, Tigger? You seem a bit tired'' Haley asked.

Brooke looked at Haley and said: "Yes I am fine Tutorgirl, my breakfast is still in my stomach, so that's progress! Lol! I just didn't sleep very well last night, that's why I'm a bit tired."

''Ok, but if there is something wrong. Tell me ok?'' Haley said. Brooke nodded and Haley smiled back. They waited for Peyton to be ready and walked outside to the bench to eat their sandwiches.

After the lunch Lucas was the next one to drive and took the seat behind the wheel. Nathan sat in the passenger seat and they started to talk about the last game. Brooke and Haley were now the one's who were sitting behind them. Haley was painting Brooke's toenails while Brooke was reading Haley's magazine.

Haley, Jake and Peyton were talking about music. Haley was not the only musician. Jake also played guitar and sang. ''Hales, maybe we can write a song together!'' Jake joked.

''Yeah and then I can draw your album cover'' Peyton said laughing. "Yeah and then we will become famous!'' Haley said.

"Yeah good idea, because then I can design your clothes!'' Brooke said happily. Lucas and Nathan heard them talking. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

''This is gonna be a long trip'' Lucas said jokingly.

**In the evening..**

They just all ate dinner at a roadhouse and they were now driving in Evansville, Indiana. Jake was behind the wheel with Peyton sitting next to him, asleep.

Haley and Brooke were also asleep next to each other. "Dude, I think we need to find a hotel. All the girls are sleeping and we are driving for almost 13 hours now'' Lucas said.

"Yes, but then we won't be in Colorado until tomorrow night. I don't mind driving the whole night'' Nathan said. Jake nodded and said: "I'm fine with driving the whole time too''.

"Ok then. I am gonna get some sleep. Wake me when I need to drive ok?'' Lucas said. The others nodded and Nathan said to Jake: "I'm the next one to drive wake me at 3am ok?

"Yeah, I will. Get some sleep man, you look tired'' Jake said. Nathan nodded and after several minutes he fell asleep.

Several hours later Nathan woke up from Peyton's voice: "Everyone wake up we are going to take a break.'' He opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend doing the same.

''Everyone can go to the toilet here and Nathan, are you the next one to drive?'' Peyton asked. Nathan nodded and said: "Yeah'' and he got out of the car.

Ten minutes later they all got in the car again. Haley was sitting next to Nathan again. Lucas and Brooke were sitting behind them and Peyton and Jake were in the back.

They were almost in Kansas City and it was only 7 hours to Colorado. Everyone was sleeping again, besides Nathan and Haley.

"How is my baby doing?'' Nathan said to Haley. She looked at him with sleepy eyes and said: "Good, thank you I've slept enough I think let's talk a bit."

Nathan laughed when he saw her face but for a couple of minutes they talked. Until he saw her sleeping again, he smiled to his self and kept his eyes on the road again.

"Guys wake up, were almost here'' Nathan said from behind the wheel. Haley opened her eyes and saw big mountains with snow on it. "Oh! It's really beautiful out here! Brooke, Peyton, everyone wake up!'' she yelled.

They all opened their eyes and looked at the view. "Wow Broody look how big those mountains are! I am definitely going to ski!'' Brooke said happily.

"Yeah Cheery, those are really beautiful. I've never been to the mountains before. I don't know how to ski '' Lucas said.

"Don't worry honey I will teach you! My parents always took me on a ski-vacation when I was little!'' Brooke said. Lucas smiled at her and kissed her lips. I am glad she is happy again..he thought.

After 30 minutes driving Nathan stopped the car near a huge lodge. "Wow Naty, this thing is really big!'' Haley said surprised.

"Yeah you know how my dad is, he always wants the best. Let's get our luggage and I will give you a tour around the house. Guys the biggest room is ours, but the rest of the rooms are yours'' Nathan said.

They all got out of the car and the girls ran to the front door and walked inside, while the guys got the bags and followed them. Everyone looked amazed when they were inside. The lodge was made of wood and it was really huge. There were several bedrooms each with their own bathroom.

Downstairs there was a really big main room with couches and there was also a separate TV-room with lots of DVD's. Outside there was a hot pool, a Jacuzzi and even a sauna.

''Home sweet home'' Nathan said and they walked to their rooms to unpack their stuff. This was going to be a great week, they all thought.

**So this was chapter 17. I know it was not very interesting, but I wanted to make a chapter about the trip. The next chapter will be a lot better, full of surprises. Brooke will tell Lucas about her pregnancy and there are more confessions to come! There is a lot of drama coming and not only about Brucas! So keep reading and please review! With Love, Maaiik87**


	18. Confessions Of The Mind

Hello guys, Here is chapter 18! Finally! I was very busy with school, my first week was already hectic! But today and tomorrow I have the days off, so hopefully I can write at least two chapters. This one and chapter 19! I will update chapter 19 after this one when I get enough reviews! But first chapter 18, full of confessions! Enjoy and please let me know what you think about it!

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW._

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
Chapter 18: Confessions Of The Mind!_

The next day was Brooke's birthday, so Haley and Lucas woke up early and made everyone a big breakfast. They wanted to celebrate big because Brooke turned 18 today, so they had the whole day planned. First they would eat breakfast, after that they were all going skiing, and in the evening Haley and Lucas would cook dinner then Brooke would get her presents.

After 30 minutes Haley and Lucas were finally ready. They woke up the others and returned to the kitchen. Brooke was the first downstairs. "Hello guys! Here is the birthday girl!'' she said, but when she saw the whole dining room she was surprised: "Oh my gosh, guys! Did you all do this for my birthday? You are great!" Brooke went to Haley and Lucas and hugged them.

"Happy birthday Tigger!'' Haley said and kissed Brooke on the cheeks.

"Yeah, happy birthday Cheery, you're worth it!'' Lucas said.

When everyone was downstairs they wished Brooke a happy birthday, and went to the table to eat their breakfast. "So B. Davis, when do you want your presents?'' Peyton asked Brooke.

"That's a surprise'' Lucas said while looking at Haley. Haley nodded "Yes, we have the whole day planned out. So you have to wait a bit."

Brooke fake pouted, which made everyone laugh, but then said, "Ok, I guess I have to wait then. But can you tell me what we are doing?'' she asked while looking at Lucas with puppy dog eyes.

Lucas knew he couldn't resist those eyes and carefully without spilling everything out said, "After breakfast we all have to put on warm clothes and then we are going somewhere. Just put on a lot of clothes, that's all I can say, right Haley?'' Lucas asked.

"Yep, the rest you will find out later,'' Haley agreed. The others nodded while eating their breakfast.

"Ok, I guess I have to be ok with that'' Brooke said.

A while later everyone was done eating and walked upstairs to change out of their pyjamas and into clothes. When everyone was ready they met in the hall and then walked outside. After ten minutes they arrived at the ski run.

When Brooke saw what they were gonna do, she clapped her hands together excitingly, "Were going to ski? Yeah! I really like that, thanks guys!'' They all laughed and walked to the rent house.

"I will teach you everything Broody! At the end of the day, you are gonna ski from the highest mountain!'' Brooke said happy. Lucas wasn't so sure about that, he never stood on skis or something like it. "We'll see'' he mumbled.

The girls went to their skis, while the guys were some metres away from them looking for their skis. Peyton walked to Jake to ask if she had the good ones, when Haley saw her chance to talk to Brooke.

"Tigger, you didn't tell Lucas about your pregnancy, did you? Because this was his idea and if he knew he wouldn't let you stand on those things'' Haley said, pointing at the skis.

"I know I should tell him Pooh, but I'm afraid of how he'll react. I swear I will be careful today. I won't let anything happen to my little ones,'' she said while rubbing her belly.

Haley put her hand over Brooke's "Good, I trust you. Please be careful and tell him soon, ok? This isn't something you should carry on your own. Lucas deserves to know."

"I know, I'll tell him tonight'' Brooke promised. Haley nodded and they walked over to the boys and Peyton. The gang walked outside and sat on the benches to put the skis on. Haley got up and nervously held her skis.

"Hi babe, Do you need some help?'' Nathan asked Haley while standing next to her.

"Yeah, but I don't know if they fit right'' Haley whined.

"Here sit down and I will look at them. Don't worry about skiing, I'll teach you'' Nathan said.

They sat down and Nathan helped Haley putting them on. "I know Naty, but I am a klutz, really what if I fall?'' Haley asked.

"I'll protect you, make sure you won't fall. Don't worry so much. Everything will be ok'' Nathan said trying to calm her down.

When Haley saw Nathan with skis, she asked: "Aren't you going to snowboard? I thought you always did that when you were here?''

"I can do both, but I thought it's easier for you if I am on skis too. Than I can help you better.'' Nathan said. Haley nodded and when everyone was ready, they walked with their skis to the lift, which brought them to the beginning of the ski run.

Haley and Lucas were the only one who couldn't ski, so when they stepped off the lift Brooke and Nathan went with them to the easy run. Peyton and Jake went to another run. So they waved them off and started to ski downstairs.

"Just follow me Broody, it's really easy'' Brooke said. After ten minutes Lucas was really getting better. Haley on the other hand was a disaster.

"I am never going to learn this and you said you wouldn't let me fall,'' she said pouting on the ground after falling for the sixth time.

Nathan laughed while he looked at her and picked her up from the ground. "I am sorry babe, but I didn't knew you were this bad,'' he said joking.

"Nate, that's not funny'' Haley said a bit angry.

"I'm sorry Hales. Come on let's try again. You can't expect that you get it in 10 minutes'' Nathan said.

"But normally I can learn everything quick, while besides sports. And Lucas is already skiing better," Haley said.

"I know babe, but you can't have everything come easy to you. Come on follow me again, I know you can do it'' Nathan said.

Haley nodded and followed Nathan. After an hour she was getting better and when she arrived at the end of the run, she didn't fall once.

The others waited for her and clapped when she joined them. "You are really getting better Hales!'' Lucas said proud.

"Thanks Luke. I'm cold, let's get some hot chocolate inside'' Haley said. The others nodded and took off their skis and walked to the little café.

After a whole day of skiing, they decided to go home and get ready for dinner. "Are you two going to tell me what will happen next?'' Brooke asked linking arms with Haley and Lucas. They were now walking home to the lodge and it was 4 o'clock already.

"No but I can tell you to dress up nicely and come downstairs at 6,'' Haley said. She told the others earlier their plans and everyone knew what to do. Lucas and Haley would cook dinner and Brooke would get her presents after dinner.

"Oh my gosh, I only have 2 hours to look my best? I'm not going to have enough time!'' Brooke exclaimed panicking and started to run to the lodge. The group just laughed and followed her. Once home, Haley and Lucas took a quick shower and got ready for dinner. Haley wore a gorgeous sapphire dress, while Lucas wore a black suit.

When Haley walked to the kitchen, Lucas was already preparing the dinner. He was slicing the vegetables and wore a apron across his suit. Haley also took a apron and put it on so she wouldn't ruin her dress.

At 6 o'clock everyone but Brooke walked downstairs. They put their presents in the living room and took a seat at the dining room table. After ten minutes Brooke finally joined the gang, when she saw the table laid out for a fancy dinner and everyone dressed up for her birthday, she got tears in her eyes. The hormones didn't help either of course.

"Oh guys, you shouldn't have done this for me. It's only my birthday'' she said crying. Haley took off her apron, walked to Brooke and hugged her.

"Of course we would do this. You're one of our friends and we want to make your birthday special. We know that you're very lonely on your birthday, because you have to celebrate without your parents. But were your family now, and we want to celebrate this with you'' Haley told her.

Brooke smiled through her tears "You guys are so sweet. Thank you so much''. Lucas smiled at her and put the food on the table.

"Cheery, you deserve this. Take a seat on the decorated chair and just enjoy, ok?'' Lucas said and gave her a peck on the lips.

Brooke nodded and did what she was told. He's so sweet. I have to tell him tonight, she thought.

Haley took a bottle of wine and poured everyone's glass full. "Do you also want some wine?'' Haley said, knowing that Brooke would say no.

"No thanks Haley, I don't feel like drinking tonight'' she said and winked at Haley when no one was looking.

Haley smiled and said: "Some water then?''

''Yes I would love to'' Brooke agreed.

Everyone ate their dinner and thanked Haley and Lucas for the wonderful food. An hour and a half later everyone finished their desert and was laughing and talking.

Lucas stood up and announced: "Guys, let's continue this in the living room, and Brooke can open her presents.''

''That sounds like a pretty good idea to me'' Brooke joked. Everyone laughed, grabbed their glasses and walked to the living room.

Brooke and Lucas sat at one couch, Nathan and Haley on the other and Jake and Peyton sat on the ground in front of the fireplace.

Lucas was the first to speak up and looked at Brooke. "My lovely Brooke today is your 18th birthday, I hope you are enjoying it, here is my present for you. But first I want to let you know that you are my everything and I love you very much." After his speech he handed her a box.

Brooke sat there with tears in her eyes and gave Lucas a kiss on the lips. "Thanks Broody, that was beautiful,'' she told while unwrapping her first present.

In the box was a charm-bracelet from Pandora. There were now 6 charms hanging on it. A charm with the number 3, Lucas's jersey number, one with a dress on it, one with Tigger, one with a heart, and one with the L from Lucas, and one with the B from Brooke on it.

"Wow'' Brooke said, she smiled at the bracelet and put it on her arm with some help from Lucas. "You can always put more charms on it. Do you like it?'' Lucas asked looking at Brooke.

Brooke smiled "Like it? I totally love it?''

"Good, I'm glad you are happy with it. Here is your other present'' he said handing her a envelope.

Brooke looked at the envelope and was very curious. I wonder what's in it, she thought. When she opened it, she saw two tickets for the New York Fashion week and screamed. "Oh my gosh Broody, you are the best!'' she said while jumping up and down.

"Gee thanks Brooke, I have to do this every day.'' he said joking after Brooke kissed him passionately. The rest laughed

After several seconds Haley and Peyton gave Brooke their presents. A big collage with pictures of the three girls in it, and clothes from her favourite store, Victoria Secret.

"Oh this top is so beautiful and this skirt too, thanks girls. You're the best'' Brooke said happily.

From Jake and Nathan, Brooke got a blue sketchbook with "Designs from Brooke Davis'' and the logo from Clothes over Bros on it. She loved all of her presents and thanked everyone again.

After a while Peyton stood up and spoke: "Brooke I am sorry to announce this on your birthday, but I knew you want me to do this. And since everyone will get to hear this eventually, I thought I would just announce this now. As you all know since I have been dating Jake, we care for Jenny together. I feel like I'm her mom and want to tell everyone this, but especially to Jake.''

She turned to her boyfriend and took his hands in hers. "Honey, you know I love you and Jenny very much. I've thought about this very long and I came to the conclusion that I want to be Jenny's mom. I want to adopt her Jake..'' she said.

Jake looked at her surprised and then smiled. He stood up so he was on eye-level with Peyton "Oh Peyton that's wonderful! You're the best. I know for sure this is what Jenny wants too.''

She smiled and they kissed passionately. Everyone clapped and smiled. "Wow Peyt, I know for sure you're the best for that little girl. Congratulations'' Nathan said and hugged Peyton. The others hugged her too.

"I think this is the best birthday ever!'' Brooke said happily.

At ten o'clock Brooke started to get tired. It was a long day and she really wanted to tell Lucas about the babies. She walked over to Lucas who was talking to Jake and said: "Babe, I think I am going to bed. I'm really tired. Are you coming with me?''

Lucas nodded and they said goodbye to the others. Several minutes later Jake and Peyton were going upstairs, so Nathan and Haley were the only ones left in the living room. "I'm not really tired are you?'' Haley asked Nathan.

He shook his head "No me either. Let's have some fun.''

"What do you have in mind, Scott?'' Haley asked raising her eyebrow. Nathan looked at her seductively and said: "Let's go swimming''.

"No way, it's freezing outside'' Haley said. Nathan laughed at her comment "The pool is heated, come on..have some fun''.

"Ok'' Haley said and they walked to the swimming pool. They took off their clothes very quickly because it was so cold outside and jumped into the pool only wearing their underwear. "The water is really warm'' Haley said.

"I told you so'' Nathan said while swimming to Haley.

He pinned her against the wall of the pool and started to kiss her. Haley kissed him back and he started to leave a trail of kisses on her neck. "Nate...'' Haley started.

"Mmm..'' Nathan said while kissing her chest. Haley bit her lip, trying not to moan, "this isn't very comfortable here''.

He looked at her and led her to the Jacuzzi. He sat in the Jacuzzi and Haley went to sit on his lap. "So this is better right?'' Nathan asked. Haley nodded and kissed Nathan passionately on the lips.

He touched her breasts trough the bra and started to massage them. A small moan escaped Haley's lips and Nathan laughed trough their kisses. He undid her bra and started to kiss her down her neck and finally her breasts.

Haley threw her head backwards and enjoyed his kisses. Then she looked at him and saw lust in his eyes. When Haley looked at him with her red and swollen lips, it really turned him on and he felt himself grow hard. Haley felt this also and smiled. She slipped her hand in his boxers and started to massage him.

This time it was Nathan's turn to moan and enjoy Haley's touches. She liked it when she was in control and started to kiss his bare chest while massaging him. Then she slipped off her panties. Nathan saw this and quickly slipped his boxers off. Within seconds Haley took his hands and put them on her back, then she sat on him again and took him into her.

She started to rock slowly, but soon they were going faster. "Hales..'' Nathan said. But he was cut off by Haley kissing him on the lips. The only sound he could make was moaning. Soon Haley came to her height and screamed his name. Nathan did the same when he came several seconds later.

In Peyton and Jake's room the same just happened and they were going to sleep now. At Lucas and Brooke's room, there was another thing going on.

They were lying in bed with the lights off, but neither of them were sleeping. Lucas was almost asleep, but he knew Brooke wasn't. Turning from her left side to her right side, she had gathered enough strength to tell Lucas. "Luke, are you sleeping already?'' she asked biting on her lip.

"Hmm..No why?'' Lucas said. He felt Brooke sitting straight up and turn the light on. He turned around and sat up also so he could see her. He knew she was nervous because she was playing with her hair.

She turned to Lucas and said: "I have to tell you something. I know you were worried about me the last couple of weeks because I wasn't myself and I wasn't feeing well. That's because of a reason''.

Lucas was looking really worried now "what is it Cheery? Is there something wrong?'' He asked.

Brooke took a deep breath and took the sonogram out of her drawer. "Luke I'm pregnant. Were having twins...'' she said and handed him the sonogram.

**I know I left you guys hanging with a cliff-hanger, but I hope you like this chapter! Remember the more reviews the sooner I will update chapter 19! I am going to write it tomorrow so I can update it real soon, but it depends on you! So please review! XxX Maaiik87**


	19. A Promise We Make

Here I am again! I promised you guys to update chapter 19 soon! So here it is! The drama officially begins. One couple will get a hard time, while the other is going great. I am not going to spoil anything, just scroll downwards. Enjoy reading it and please review! Special Thanks to my lovely beta, Kelly You're the BEST!

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW._

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
Chapter 19: A Promise We Make_

**Flashback**

_She turned to Lucas and said: "I have to tell you something. I know you were worried about me the last couple of weeks because I wasn't myself and I wasn't feeing well. That's because of a reason''._

_Lucas was looking really worried now "what is it Cheery? Is there something wrong?'' He asked._

_Brooke took a deep breath and took the sonogram out of her drawer. "Luke I'm pregnant. We're having twins...'' she said and handed him the sonogram. _

**End of Flashback**

Lucas looked at Brooke with wide eyes as he took the sonogram. Then he looked at the photo in his hand and saw two little things on it.

Several seconds later it was still quiet in the room and Brooke was really worried. The look on his face was shocked and not in a good way. "Luke..?'' she tried.

But there was no reaction, so she spoke again "Luke, please tell me what you think of this…? Please say something, anything,'' she begged.

Lucas looked at her "I don't know what to say Brooke…''

Several seconds later he spoke again "How did this happen? I thought you were on birth control. We were always careful. It seems like history is following me. First my mother, now you. I don't know how this happened. But I do know we're too young, and this shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry Brooke, but we're not ready for it. We're not ready to be parents.''

Brooke looked at him with a shocked showing on her face as her hands covered her mouth. She started sobbing and tried to speak "We were careful, but things happen Luke. Plus birth control isn't 100 effective. I never thought you would have reacted like this, I thought you would be happy. Especially, with what happened with your mom. She managed to raise you alone and I thought you would do anything to help me, to help us. But apparently I was wrong. You're just like your father!'' Brooke was now screaming she was so angry with him. How could he do that to her?

So, she did the only thing that she thought was good in the moment, She walked out of the door and down the stairs. She sat on the couch and sobbed loudly. She hoped Luke would come after her and say it was a big mistake that he loved her and would take of her and the babies.

Finally ten minutes later a door opened and she looked up hoping it was Luke. Instead she saw Nathan and Haley happy and giggling walking inside. They didn't see her and walked straight to their room. When she saw their happy faces, she only started to sob harder.

In the meanwhile Lucas was still sitting on his bed with the sonogram in his hand. He was still shocked about becoming a dad. How did this happen? Why didn't I notice something? We were always so careful. What do I have to do now? He wondered.

Hours went by and the two of them couldn't sleep. When the morning came, they finally fell asleep.

The next morning Haley was the first to wake up and after she put on a robe, because it was very cold in the lodge, she walked downstairs. She walked to the kitchen and made herself some hot chocolate before walking to the living room where she saw someone sitting on the couch, freezing.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?'' Haley asked when she saw it was. She walked to the brown-haired girl and saw that her eyes were all blood shot, which was a sure way to know she had been crying.

"Honey, what happened? And why are you sitting here without a blanket, it's freezing. Here take my hot chocolate'' Haley told her.

Brooke took Haley's cup and took a sip of her hot chocolate before speaking "I told Lucas...''

"That explains a lot. He wasn't very happy, was he?'' Haley asked. Looking at Brooke, who looked like a mess, he took it worse than she expected.

"He s-said that he didn't understand how this had h-happened, and that he w-wasn't ready to be a father. His history was chasing him or something,'' Brooke said while breaking down again.

"Oh hunny, how could he say something like that? He should know better with his history, he should be supporting you,'' Haley said. God, Luke is such an ass sometimes, she thought.

"That's what I told him too. He made a promise a while ago no matter what happens we would always figure it out. Now he is breaking that one when we actually have a problem to work out,'' Brooke said.

"I think you have to give him some time'' a voice behind them said.

They turned around and saw Peyton. "Sorry, I heard you talking and I think Lucas is just terrified about this. Having a baby isn't something that happens everyday,'' Peyton told them.

"How did you know I was pregnant?'' Brooke asked looking at Peyton, who was now sitting next to her.

Peyton took Brooke's hand and looked at her. "A girl knows when something's wrong with another girl, especially when it's her best friend. Also I saw you not being yourself the last couple weeks, I knew there was something big going on. When you didn't drink any wine last night and had a well-done steak and not a medium, I knew,'' Peyton said.

"I think Peyt is right. Give Luke some time he'll come around. It's a shock for him too remember when you found out? And on top of that your having twins'' Haley told her.

"Your having twins? How awesome!'' Peyton said happy.

Brooke smiled at her "Yeah, I like the idea of twins too. First it was a shock, but now I'm happy about it. And about Luke I hope you guys are right…I just wish he didn't react this way.''

"I know Tigger, but just let him come around ok? I promise you everything will be ok'' Haley said and hugged her best friend. Peyton also joined the hug.

Just then Nathan walked down the stairs and saw the three girls sitting on the couch. "A threesome in the morning? Want a forth?" Nathan joked.

"This is not the time, Nathan'' Haley said. When he saw the look on Brooke's face, he quickly apologized.

''Sorry Brooke, I didn't know there was something wrong. What is it?'' Nathan asked.

"Don't worry, Haley will tell you later. Why are you all dressed up in those heavy clothes?'' Brooke asked.

"Uhh…I wanted to take Haley out today, but I don't know if this is the time now'' Nathan said hesitantly.

"No that's not a problem. Haley can go with you'' Brooke told him.

"Are you sure Brooke, because if you want me to I can stay'' Haley told her while looking at Nathan nodding his head to confirm that it was indeed fine.

"Yeah of course, you two deserve some quality time together,'' Brooke said.

"Besides, I'm here to look after my Brookie'' Peyton said. They nodded together.

"Ok, but if there is something wrong, just call me ok? Then we'll come back. Remember I'm here for you'' Haley said, not knowing what Nathan had in mind.

"Yeah, just go now. Are you going to be back by dinner?'' Brooke questioned Nathan.

"I think so. Haley why don't you go change into some warm clothes? I'll wait for you here'' Nathan said.

"Ok, see you in a bit'' Haley said and walked back up the stairs to her room.

Nathan took a blanket from the box in the corner and gave it to Brooke. Then he walked to the fireplace and made a fire. "So this a lot better, do you want some hot chocolate?'' he asked Brooke.

Brooke nodded and Nathan disappeared from the living room. After several minutes he came back with two big cups of hot chocolate. "I've brought one for you too'' he said to Peyton and handed them both their hot chocolate.

They took it and Brooke smiled at Nathan. She really looked bad. I wonder what's going on, Nathan thought. Then Haley walked down the stairs with many layers of clothes on. "I may look fat, but at least I wont be cold'' she joked.

She walked to the door, took her jacket and put it on. Then she walked to Brooke and kissed her on her head. "You are going to be okay right? Please call if you need me too okay?'' Haley said.

Brooke nodded and Haley walked to the door this time Nathan following her and walking outside.

"Where are you taking me?'' Haley asked Nathan. He just smiled at her and took her hand.

"I'm not telling you, you'll just have to wait and see'' Nathan said as they walked into the forest.

"You're not going to kill me and leaving me behind or something, are you?'' Haley joked.

"No, I'm just going to show you something. Its only 20 minutes from here. Just be patient, Hales'' Nathan told her.

Haley sighed and followed her boyfriend trough the forest. After 15 minutes walking she started becoming tired. The snow was getting higher and it was hard to walk through that. "Are we almost there?'' Haley asked.

"Yeah, just a few minutes away'' Nathan said. He came here a lot when he was little, so he knew where he was going.

After a couple of minutes Nathan saw that they were there. "Were here'' he told her.

Haley looked up from the ground and saw a small house in the middle of the forest. "Wow this is really beautiful. How do you know it's here?'' Haley asked as they walked inside.

"I came here since I was little, its my cabin that I found when I was little.'' Nathan said.

Haley looked around and saw a small room with a couch, a TV, a little heater, a small kitchen, and a table with two chairs in it. On the TV there was a picture with a young Nathan and his parents in a frame sitting on top of the TV. "Oh this is really cute'' Haley said while sitting on the couch.

She took off her jacket and looked around. On the walls there were more pictures of Nathan, but also some posters of basketball players on them.

Nathan walked to the kitchen and boiled some water for tea. After a couple of minutes he walked to the couch with two cups of tea in his hands. "Here you are. I know its cold in here, but I hope this will help'' he said.

Haley took her cup and put it on the small table in front of her. "Did you come here a lot?'' Haley asked.

Nathan nodded and said: "Yeah, all the time. This was the only place to escape my dad. He didn't know this place, so he couldn't bother me here."

Haley smiled affectionately up at him. She knew how Dan was, so she was glad that Nathan had a place to escape him. She looked at him and saw he was a bit nervous.

He saw her looking at him and knew she was worried about him looking nervous. Instead he decided to just speak up "Uhh...Hales, there is a reason why I brought you here. There is something I want to tell you."

She looked at him with shocked eyes when he took a small box from his pocket. "Nathan..what do you mean. Are you going…'' she said, but Nathan interrupted her.

"I am not going to ask you to marry me, but I do want to give you this ring. It's a promise ring. I know I once said that I don't believe in true love. But I was wrong. We were friends since we were little and best friends since our first year at high school. Although last year I fell for you, I realized that I thought about you all the time'' he said.

Haley smiled at him when she saw him confessing this to her.

"And then when I found out that you felt the same, it was the best day of my life. In these months that we were together, I realized that this is more than just love. This is true love, and with this ring I want to promise you that I will love you forever. So Haley James please take this ring as a symbol of our love and my promise that someday I am going to marry you,'' he confessed.

She held out her hand and let Nathan slip the ring on her finger. When she looked at it, "Oh Nate, it's beautiful. But I cant accept this, it's too much. Way too expensive.''

"Don't be silly Hales, you're worth it. Please take it, it means a lot to me'' he said.

When Haley saw the look in his face, she knew he was serious. So she nodded and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Thanks Naty, it means a lot to me too. And I love you too'' Haley told him.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. They made out the whole day. A day, which was much longer for other members of the group…

**So this was chapter 19! I hope you all liked it. In the next chapter Brucas will be dealing with their problems, while another couple will deal with much more. Did I make you curious? I hope so! Keep reading and let me know what you think of this story! I'll try to update soon, many reviews will definitely help me with that! Bye, XxX Maaiik87**


	20. When All That Is Left Is You

WOW! I'm shocked about the many reviews I've got! Thank you all a lot! I'm glad you still have interest in this story! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I was busy with school and I wanted it to be perfect. Bad things are going to happen in the next chapters and I'm not going to tell what it is...Just read! There are only 5 chapters or so left, so a lot is going to happen! Read and please review as much as before! Love you all…

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Although I would like to own James Lafferty, cause he is damn hot! _

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
Chapter 20: When all that is left is you..._

Nathan was now chasing Haley in the snow. That morning in the cabin they got into a little fight. During the fight Haley left and was now walking towards his parents' cabin. But she was walking really fast, so Nathan had to run to keep up with her.

"Haley, please I didn't mean it. I'm sorry! Please walk slower so we can talk'' Nathan begged.

"No Nathan, you need to think before you say something. Now it's too late. How could you take Lucas' side, when you saw how Brooke was? GOD! You're such an ass sometimes! Just leave me alone for a while okay? Please'' Haley said angrily.

She was really mad at Nathan, how could he say something like that? How could he support his brother who was acting really stupid lately? How could he say that he understand Lucas' reaction and say that they were indeed too young?

"Haley…You know I can't. You took it the wrong way! I'm not taking Lucas' side. I just said that..." Nathan started to say, but was interrupted by Haley, who was still walking very fast in front of him.

"I know what you said. And I'm not taking this the wrong way, I know what I heard Nathan! Just go away'' Haley said.

As Nathan walked farther, he felt that he was walking on something weird. He looked at the ground and only saw snow. When he took a good look behind him, he saw that they were walking on the pond near the lodge. Immediately Nathan knew this was not a good thing, it hadn't frozen long enough for the ice to be thick enough to walk on. He panicked and quickly yelled to Haley.

"Haley go to the right! This is a pond and the ice isn't thick enough to walk on it! Please just get off the ice...'' he hollered desperately. But it was too late; he heard her yelling and saw her falling into the water. "HALEY…"

Lucas was taking a walk outside to clear his head, Brooke and him were still not talking and it killed him. He knew he didn't react well the other day, but he was just shocked. A father? Was he ready to be one? And twins! This was really big, but he did know one thing and that was he loved Brooke more than anything in the world. He couldn't let her go through this alone. He always said that whatever would come their way they would face it together. So they should do this together too. God I'm scared, and Brooke she must be scared too. Of course I'm not ready to be a father, but I will be whether I am ready or not, Lucas thought.

Just when he started walking back to the cabin to tell her this, he heard someone yelling. No not someone, he heard Haley yelling. It was a kind of yell when someone was in danger. He started to run towards the sound. "HALEY! HALEY, where are you?'' Lucas screamed.

He was still running when he heard Nathan screaming. "Luke, over here. Call the others for some blankets and tell them to call an ambulance. This is really bad. Please come here and help."

Lucas ran towards Nathan, when he saw him on the pond. He held one hand on the ice and with the other he was looking under water to see a sign of Haley. "Nathan, what happened? Where's Haley?'' But he knew the answer already.

He quickly grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts to get to the number he wanted. "Luke, I'm going underwater. Put your hand in the water so I can see where the hole is,'' Nathan said. Lucas was now calling Jake and yelled: "Please be careful'', but Nathan was already underwater. So he held his hand in the water as Nathan told and talked to Jake on the phone. He couldn't believe how cold the water was and hoped Nathan would bring Haley up fast.

"Jake, come to the pond immediately, the one next to the house. Bring as many blankets as you can and call 911. Hurry. No I can't explain what happened right now, but come NOW!'' Lucas yelled.

Jake was eating breakfast with the girls when he got a call from a very panicky Lucas. When he hung up he was running to the living room to get all the blankets he could find and yelled at Peyton: "Peyt, call 911. Something happened at the pond next to this lodge. Something's really wrong."

Peyton did what she was told, while Jake was running to the house to get blankets. "Girls we need to get there now. Put on your jackets and follow me'' Jake screamed. They all put on their jackets and some shoes and ran outside.

Several seconds later, they arrived at edge of the pond. "Stop!'' Lucas said. "The ice isn't strong enough for all of us. Jake come here and bring me the blankets. Brooke and Peyton stay there.'' Jake walked carefully to Lucas and handed him the blankets. 

"Luke, where are Nathan and Haley?'' Brooke asked terrified. Just when Lucas went to answer, Nathan came up from the hole in the pond to get some air. "Damn Luke, I can't find her. Did you call 911?'' Nathan asked.

"Yeah the ambulances are on their way'' Jake said. Nathan nodded, took a deep breath and dived underwater again. Brooke and Peyton were screaming his name and crying now.

"Luke how did this happen? How long has she been under the ice?'' Jake asked shocked.

"They were walking to the lodge when Haley fell in the water. I think about 2 or maybe 3 minutes'' Luke said shaking. The water was really cold this was bad. Really bad...He thought.

Suddenly they heard the ambulances coming. ''Come on Brooke, we have to let them know where we are'' Peyton said and they started to run to the sirens of the ambulance.

Several seconds later the paramedics were walking towards them with stretchers, "You need our help?'' one of them said.

"Yeah, a friend of ours fell trough the ice and is now under water, her boyfriend is trying to save her but he can't find her… follow us, hurry please'' Brooke said crying and started to run to the pond.

When they arrived at the pond the others stood at the edge, Nathan with a blanket around him and an unconscious Haley in his arms. They had wrapped her in blankets and Nathan was talking to her. "Baby, please wake up. I know you're alive. Please open your eyes for me''. He was shaking and sobbing now. He couldn't lose his Haley.

The paramedics took Haley from Nathan and laid her on the stretcher. They checked her pulse and started to run to the ambulance. They also tried to get Nathan on a stretcher, but he refused. "Please help Haley first, I'm okay'' he said and started to run after the paramedics behind Haley.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital, Nathan with Haley and the others in Nathan's car. Brooke was the first to get out of the car and ran into the hospital. The others followed her and found her talking to the receptionist. "Please, you have to let me see her. She's my sister'' Brooke begged.

After a couple of minutes the woman finally caved and told them where they needed to go. When they arrived at the Intensive Care, they saw Nathan sitting with his head in his hands and the blanket still around him. "Nate, how is she?'' Lucas said as he sat next to him.

Nathan looked up with red and puffy eyes and with a shaking voice said "Their examining her, they l-lost her a c-couple times in the ambulance. B-b-but when we arrived here, there was a low pulse. I don't know how she is Luke...What If I lose her?'' He was sobbing now again and the girls were also crying loudly and holding each other.

Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat. "We're not going to lose her, Nate. Haley's strong, she'll make it'' he said and hugged his brother. They sat like this for a while. Lucas holding Nathan, while he was sobbing, and Jake pacing around. Brooke and Peyton crying on a love seat and holding each other.

"Family of Haley James?" A woman in a white coat asked walking towards the teens. Nathan looked up and was the first to respond. "Yeah, I'm her boyfriend. How is she?'' He was really desperate he couldn't lose his Hales.

"She's stabile now. As you know we lost her a couple of times during the trip but she is back now. Unfortunately she slipped into a coma. Not a sleeping coma, but a deep one'' the doctor said.

"What does that mean?'' Lucas asked, frightened.

"That means that it can take a while. Some people stay in a coma for a couple of weeks or months, but some of them never wake up'' the woman warned.

Everyone looked at her in shock. Haley could never wake up? Nathan couldn't take this. He needed to sit down. "Oh god, what if she never wakes up?" Nathan asked desperately.

"Nate, don't think the worst of it. Everything will be okay'' Lucas said and then continued to the doctor: "What are her chances of waking up soon?''

The doctor walked further to the teens. She really felt sorry for this group of young adults. She could see that the dark haired boy really cared for his girlfriend. "I don't know. But Haley is a young person; she's strong and has more chances of waking up soon. It's up to her, if she decides to fight for it, she may wake up soon. You can see her if you want, only two visitors allowed at time though. She's in room 23. If you have any questions, let me know."

They all nodded as Nathan and Brooke walked to Haley's room, while Lucas got some coffee for everyone. Nathan was still in his wet clothes but he didn't care. He just wanted to see Haley.

"Nate, please change your clothes. You could catch a cold or worse if you continue to wear them. I'll get you some, ok?'' Jake said when he walked away. Nathan nodded and walked further to room 23.

He walked into the room and saw Haley laying in the hospital bed with tubes everywhere and a needle in her arm. When he looked to his left he saw Brooke in shock with her hand over her mouth. He took her hand and together they walked to Haley's bed. It looked really scary, but he didn't want to scare Brooke more. So he took a seat in the chair next to the bed and took Haley's hand in his.

"Hi baby…It's me...God you still look beautiful even if you are lying here in this bed. Hales…You need to be strong okay? We need you to wake up...I just can't live without you'' Nathan said, but couldn't speak any further because of the lump that formed in his throat.

For a while they just sat in silence. Brooke finally mustered her courage and started to speak "Hi Pooh, you heard your boyfriend talking. You really need to wake up. Besides I need you too and my babies of course. They need their godmother, especially when Luke is an ass now.''

When she looked at Nate, he gave her a smile. "Godmother huh?''

Brooke smiled back and nodded. "I didn't talk about it with Luke since the circumstances, but I want Haley to be the godmother. She's like a sister to me and she supported me through this, even when my boyfriend didn't."

They laughed together and before Brooke spoke again "Nate, everything will turn out to be okay. I just know. Haley is the strongest person I've ever met. Do you honestly think she gives up when she just got a promise ring and do you honestly think she would miss the birth of my two babies?''

Nathan smiled and looked at her hand. The promise ring still on her left ring finger, he touched it and said "I hope so...''

**And that was chapter 20. You didn't expect that to happen, huh? I don't know if you like the sudden turn in the story, but don't be worried about Brucas. I will write about that too, but I just wanted a little more Naley in it…since this is a Naley story! I'm sad that this story is almost over, but I've got two wonderful new ideas. I will start immediately with a new story after this one. After the epilogue I will post a summary of it. But for now, please let me know what you think of this chapter. Please review! With love, Maaiik87 **


	21. Hope And Fears

I don't have much to say…Thanks for all the reviews of course. And one hint: This chapter is going to be good for one couple. So read and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. _

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
Chapter 21: Hope And Fears_

One week later and nothing had changed. Lucas and Brooke were still not talking to each other. Haley was still in a coma with Nathan by her side, holding her hands in his and talking to her. The doctor said that she would be able to hear him, so he talked to her the whole time. He only left her side to go home and shower sometimes, but only because the others made him, they brought him food, drinks, and his homework since he didn't go to school. They knew Haley wouldn't want him to fall behind in his classes.

The door opened and a blond woman in her mid 30's walked inside. "Good morning Nate, I've brought you some coffee and a sandwich. I hope you like it'' Deb said.

"Hi mom, thanks but I'm not hungry. Thanks for the coffee anyway'' Nathan said and looked at Haley again.

"Ok. I'll put it here. You can eat it later if you want. Hi Haley'' Deb said walking to Haley. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and took a seat on the other side of the bed. "How is she today?'' She asked Nathan.

Deb noticed that her son looked exhausted. He looks really pale he must be tired she thought. She was worried about him, but understood why he was doing this. There was a time she loved someone as much as Nathan loves Haley.

"Still the same. The doctors said she's strong and that there's a good chance that she will wake up soon, but I haven't seen a sign or anything. I'm so scared mom...'' Nathan said lowering his head.

Deb walked to her son and stood behind him. She tried to comfort him "You have to believe the doctors Nate. Everything will be okay, just give her some time.''

"I know mom, but it's so hard to see her like this. And it's all my fault. I was arguing with her when she fell. She was running away from me'' he told her.

"Don't talk like that, honey. It isn't your fault; you were the one who saved her. Otherwise she wouldn't be here." Deb replied patting Nathan's back.

"It doesn't matter mom, because I still don't have my Haley. It's stupid how you can miss someone who is right by your side.'' Nathan said.

At that moment Brooke and Peyton came in the room. Since two days ago Haley was lying in another room, so more visitors were allowed. "Good morning Nate. Hello Pooh, how is my girl doing?" Brooke asked while giving Haley a kiss. Peyton did the same and they took a seat.

"How is she?" Peyton asked Nathan. Nathan shrugged his shoulders "still the same.'' Peyton nodded in confirmation that she heard him.

For the last week they had visited Haley every day. Just to talk to her and look after her when Nathan ate something or went home to take a shower and get some rest. Lucas and Jake also showed up every day, but not when the girls were there, because Lucas and Brooke were still not talking. He tried several times, but Brooke was still angry at him. Brooke was staying at Peyton's house, because she didn't want to be alone. They were all very upset about what happened to Haley, and the girls were having nightmares every night.

"Nate, honey, come home with me for a while. You really need to eat some food, get a shower and sleep a couple of hours. Haley needs you to be strong and healthy. So please come with me for a couple of hours'' Deb pleaded.

"Yeah, Nate. We'll look after her. Don't worry and if something changes we'll call you immediately. Just get some rest okay?'' Brooke said and hugged Nathan. "I'm sure Haley doesn't mind'' she whispered in his ear.

"Okay, but promise to call me when something changes...I really don't like leaving her. I'm only a couple hours away, okay?" Nathan said. He really wanted to stay with her, but he was so tired. He knew he could use some sleep.

"Yes, we promise. Now go and get a shower, you smell really bad'' Peyton joked and gave Nathan a hug.

He waved at the girls and followed his mom out of the room. Peyton and Brooke both took a seat at each side of Haley's bed and looked at her. They found it very difficult to see their friend lying in a hospital bed, especially Brooke, Haley was like a sister to her. The house was so empty without her, that's why she moved to Peyton's. Normally she would go to Lucas', but they weren't on speaking terms right now.

She really hated that she missed him so much. She was three months pregnant now and was already showing a little. You could only see if you were really looking. She wanted to share this with Lucas and she hoped they would make up soon.

Peyton saw Brooke thinking, "Are you thinking about Lucas again?" She hated seeing Brooke like this. Luke could really be an ass sometimes. She hoped that they would talk it out and go through this pregnancy together, she saw how much Brooke needed Lucas. She knew how it was to raise a baby and although she loved Jenny, she was glad she had Jake. They were busy with filling out the adoption papers and she hoped she would be soon Jenny's official mother.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I hate fighting with him, especially about something important. But I want him to really think about this and learn about his actions. That's why I haven't talked to him yet. I want him to really choose for the babies and me and not because we're fighting. You know?"

"Yeah, I understand what you mean. But I really think that he's sincere about this Brooke. I think he's really sorry. Maybe you have to hear him out the next time he approaches you, just hear what he has to say" Peyton said.

"Maybe you're right P. Sawyer. I just hope everything will turn out ok. Not only with me and Luke, but also with Haley, I really don't know what I would do if I lost her.'' Brooke said and kissed Haley's hand, which she was holding all the time she came to visit her.

Peyton was holding her other hand and squeezed it, "Hales here, is not gonna leave us. Right Haley? Because you're one of the strongest people we know and you don't really want to miss everything around you. So your gonna wake up for us, okay''

"Yeah Pooh, and as I said earlier: My babies need you as their godmother. So you are going to wake up for us so we can see that beautiful smile of yours'' Brooke added.

They both looked at Haley to see if maybe it would finally happen. But she didn't move, she didn't even blink her eyes. They both sighed and continue to look at her.

In the meanwhile Nathan was taking a shower. He just ate some food and was feeling a little better, but only his stomach. His body, head, and heart still hurt. He missed his girl so much and it was all his fault. He should have supported her about Lucas, he should have protected her at the ice, and he should have rescued her earlier.

He was really feeling guilty and couldn't help the tears that were falling down his cheeks now. What if he lost her? He knew he couldn't live without Haley. Haley with her beautiful auburn wavy hear and her expressive chocolate, deer eyes. He missed her so much.

After what seemed hours he got out of the shower and dried himself with a tower. Several seconds later he fell on the bed and despite not wanting to sleep, his eyes closed and he drifted away in a peaceful slumber about his girlfriend.

When he woke up he saw that is was 5 pm already. Haley, I have to get to her. I promised to be away for only a couple of hours. He was mad at his mother for not waking him up; he quickly slipped on some clothes and walked downstairs. "Mom? I'm going to the hospital. Bye!'' Nathan said. He walked out of the front door and raced to the hospital.

When he arrived at Haley's room he saw the girls sleeping while Jake and Lucas were watching them. He opened the door and greeted everyone.

Brooke woke up from the sound of the door closing and saw everyone in the room. "Hi Nate'' she said.

"Hi. I'm sorry it took so long, but I fell asleep. Apparently I needed some because I was really out for a couple of hours'' Nathan said and walked to Haley and gave her a peck on the lips. "Any changes?'' he asked.

Brooke shook her head, "No sorry, she didn't move or anything. The doctor came by and said he would come back later to talk about her. Nothing important he said…so don't worry. I think I will get some coffee. Does anyone else want some coffee?'' She asked.

No one reacted so she walked to the door. "Wait Brooke, I'll walk with you. I could use some coffee too'' Lucas said. Brooke nodded and together they walked outside the room.

When they got to the coffee machine Lucas was the first to speak up. "Brooke, will you please listen to what I have to say. I know this is killing you and so am I. Please hear me out'' he begged.

Brooke sat on a chair down the hall and he sat next to her. "Brooke, I've thinking about this a lot. And the day of the accident I already knew I made a mistake. I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I was just really shocked about what you've said and I freaked out'' he said but was interrupted by Brooke.

"Don't you think I was scared too? I was scared as hell and I still am. What if I'm not a good mother? What if I'm the same as mine? And twins? I don't know if I can handle that, but still I'm excited about this. And when I had the sonogram I knew I wanted this, but I want to do this together. Because you're the one for me, Luke'' Brooke said swallowing the huge lump in her throat.

"I know Babe and it was all my fault. Just before the accident I realised that I want all those thing with you too. I want to be with you, I want to have these babies with you. I want to be the father of your children and I am going to do everything to show that to you. I always said that we would face it together, whatever it was; we will do this together too. I'm truly sorry Brooke for hurting you, but please give me another chance. I promise you I won't disappoint you anymore'' Lucas said.

He took one of her hands and the other he put it on her belly. He saw she was already showing a little. Brooke felt the hand on her stomach and the tears were now streaming down her face. She was still hurt, but this was the sweetest thing a guy ever said to her. And she could see that he was really sorry. He was also tearing up and she knew it was killing him too. So she made a decision for herself and her family and leaned forwards and pressed her lips against his.

When Lucas felt her lips against his, he immediately thought about how he missed those lips. He ran one hand trough her hair while the other was still resting on her stomach. On their babies, he was going to be a father and at that moment he couldn't be happier than he was now.

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't that long. But I wanted this chapter to stand alone. I wanted Brucas to make up, because I hate fighting. But I also wanted some Naley, so I hope everyone is happy. Next chapter will be very tense, because will Haley wake up or not? I'm not going to spoil anything so you just have to wait for another update. Next week is my fall break and then I'm going to finish this story. 4 chapters left and this story will come to an end. I hope you all liked it and thank you so much for all the reviews. And for this chapter: Please review also! It means a lot to me! XxX Maaiik87 **


	22. Sometimes Reality Is Better Than A Dream

I am so SORRY about the lack of updating! My schoolwork got the best of me and I had a serious writers block. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. I promise to update more from now. There are only 3 chapters left and then the story is over. I am already planning on writing a new one so you guys will hear a lot more of me. For this chapter I want to thank everyone who reviewed, you're all great! But special thanks to my beta Kelly. She helped me writing this chapter and she is really GREAT!! I couldn't have done this chapter without her! Thanks for everything! Have fun reading this extra long chapter and please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. _

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
Chapter 22: Sometimes Reality Is Better Than A Dream_

He found himself with a huge headache when he woke up. Yes, he got drunk last night. But he couldn't help it. He was drinking his sorrows away. It had been a long time since he drank like this. Whenever he had a big fight with his dad he grabbed a bottle of alcohol.

He also drank when he messed up with Haley a while ago. He was nothing without Haley and he knew it. Haley was the good side of him. She was the reason he didn't drink like this anymore. When he's around her he doesn't need a drink.

But she wasn't around now. She was still in a coma, for almost a month now. And he missed her. he missed her like crazy. He went by every day hoping that she would wake up. He was positive but yesterday was different. Yesterday he realised that she may never wake up, that she would leave him. And he couldn't bare that. He couldn't let the love of his life go. So he went to the grocery store and bought a bottle of Scotch. His best friend from the past.

But he was already regretting that. He needed to stay positive. His friends told him that the last month. So he got himself out of bed, grabbed some aspirin and took a shower. Thirty minutes later he drove off to the hospital.

**In the other Scott household **

"Good morning boyfriend'' Brooke said and kissed a half sleepy Lucas on the cheek. They were finally back together and celebrated that last night, a lot.

"Good morning Cheery'' Lucas said and went down to kiss her belly. "Good morning babies, here is your father. Be nice for mommy today so she can eat a full breakfast''.

Brooke giggled when she heard Lucas talking to the babies. She was now 4 and a half month pregnant and her belly started to get bigger everyday. "I am so excited about today Luke, but I wish Haley was awake so we can tell her the news'' Brooke said.

Today they were going to found out the sex of their babies. "Me too babe, but I'm a bit sad for my parents. They wanted this for so long.'' Today was also supposed to be Karen and Keith's wedding, but they cancelled it. They didn't want to get married without Haley.

Brooke saw that it was bothering him and said: "I know Broody, but they will get their wedding when Haley wakes up. About Tutor girl, should we visit her after the doctor's appointment? The clinic isn't too far away from the hospital''. They both knew Haley may not wake up soon, but they tried to stay positive.

"Yeah, we can do that. Come on. Let's make some breakfast" Lucas said and they walked downstairs.

**At the hospital...**

She opened her eyes and tried to think about what her dream was about. Pulling the blankets off her something just felt off. Wasn't she supposed to be with Nathan? She walked over to the bathroom to take a shower and tried to think of what was wrong. She quickly jumped in the shower and walked to her closet to pick out the clothes she was going to wear today, when she looked in her closet all her clothes looked very preppy looking, deciding she didn't want to wear any of those she grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black AC/DC shirt she found in the back of her closet. Throwing up her hair in a bun atop of her head she quickly grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs..

"Haley, Damien's here" her mother called to her.

Walking to the kitchen where her mom was cooking breakfast she asked who Damien was.

"Sweetie don't be silly, Damien is your boyfriend, you didn't fall and hit your head this morning did you," her mother asked in all seriousness.

"No mom, I'm dating Nathan Scott" Haley told her mom.

"Hunny I don't know about a Nathan, but you and Damien have been dating for a year. Quit being silly." Her mom said as a horn blew in the distance, and the frown lines appeared vividly on Lydia's face. It was true, Lydia had never really liked Damien, but if her daughter had a thing for this boy than she'd just have to hide her opinion and deal with it.

She walked outside and saw a red Hummer H3 parked crookedly in her driveway. She walked up to the car where she saw her supposed boyfriend.

"Your not Nathan" she said when the window rolled down.

"Bitch get in the car now before were late for school" he told her the alcohol coming off from him in waves making her nauseous.

"Excuse me?" she quipped with an attitude.

Damien ignored her attitude and just looked forward. "Either you get in now, or you walk to school." He stated simply, obviously not in the mood for arguing. "Choose Wisely."

"Fine I'll walk I can smell the alcohol from you and I'm not stupid enough to get in a car with someone whose been drinking," Haley said slinging her back pack through her other arm and walking away.

Throwing open the door Damien got out and grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm not in the mood for your games today Haley and it wouldn't look right if we didn't show up together," he said

Opening the passenger side he threw her into the seat. Walking to the driver's side he quickly got in and took off not bothering to put his seatbelt on. Hurriedly putting her seat belt on Haley hung onto the door for dear life. Nathan may have sped but he was never this reckless, especially with her in the car. They got to school in one piece at least Haley thought to herself and walked out to be greeted by their friends.

"Hey Haley what are you wearing?" A bubbly Peyton asked looking at her AC/DC shirt.

Wait a minute Peyton bubbly? Haley was a little confused, this is not the Peyton she knows and loves. As she looked around her friends or who she thought as her friends she was even more confused. Why was Peyton bubbly and dressed in a tight blue jean skirt and barely there tank top? Why was Brooke wearing a black skirt with boots that went up to her knees and a tight-knitted black sweater, that seemed to be careless upon her curves, yet give off that 'I'm-punk-back-off-bitch' look. She spotted Lucas, well he looks like normal Lucas she thought and ran up to him.

"Luke, I think we're in a parallel universe or something what's going on with Brooke and Peyton?"

"Okay freak- first of all... who the hell are you?" He asked snottily.

"It's me Luke, your friend Hales, Haley James, come on quit trying to mess with me although nice job getting Brooke and Peyton to go along with it. Where's Nathan?" Haley asked looking around.

"Who's Nathan? Aren't you Damien's little bitch?" he questioned.

Her head spinning wildly wondering where she was and why everyone was so strange she walked into Mouth. "Mouth what's going on?"

"The names Lips baby and if your lucky I might have 5 minutes for a pretty face like yours later" he said winking and walking away.

"What the hell?" Haley said aloud. "You really shouldn't say hell it's not very Christian," Rachel said wearing a pink clean teen shirt. "Here read this, it has all the answers." She said shoving a book into Haley's hands.

Looking down Haley saw it was the bible.

"Hi Haley are you ready for tutoring?" Tim asked, while playing with the glasses on his face.

"Yea Tim where do you want to meet and what subject do I need to tutor you in? Haley asked glad at least one thing was normal.

"Haha Haley, I know you don't want everyone to know, but I tutor you. Are you feeling okay? Tim asked concerned.

"What yea I'm fine. Tim I have a 4.0 gpa I do not need to be tutored" Haley said walking away and into the school.

Walking past the tutoring she had to look twice. Damien her supposed boyfriend was making out with Gigi? What the hell Gigi? Haley thought bewildered.

Walking into the room she spoke breaking them apart. "Okay I thought we were dating but you're cheating on me?" She asked confused, "if we were actually dating I would be pissed but whatever have fun." she said before leaving. "Gigi, hunny I will see you later" Damien said kissing her on the cheek before running after Haley and grabbing her arm, throwing her into the girl's bathroom.

"Listen up you little whore, I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but you need to quit talking to lips, and stay away from Lucas." Damien shouted.

"Excuse me I don't know who the hell you are think you are talking to but you do not talk to me like that! Haley yelled back. All of a sudden she felt a sting come to her cheek. "Bitch you better not ever talk back to me again! He slapped her again so that her other cheek was beat red also throwing her up against the wall for a final measure he kissed her before leaving the bathroom.

Falling to the floor and breaking down in tears she could not believe this. Where was Nathan? Would this be her life if she had never met him? All she wanted was for him to hold her and tell her everything would be all right and that he loved her.

"Baby I love you come back to me" she heard Nathan say.

Wait Nathan? "Nathan" she screams jumping to her feet. He's probably in the gym. Running to the gym she bursts open the doors her eyes frantically scanning and searching for him.

Damien sees Haley scanning the guys on his basketball team. "Bitch is going to try to cheat on me? I don't think so," he tells his best friend Felix and walks over to Haley.

"Haley why are you looking at the guys? Trying to find someone to screw me over with?" he asks pulling her into the room where the schools pool is located.

"I was looking for Nathan, my real boyfriend not some little boy who hits me to make himself feel better." Haley said enough of Damien hitting her and putting her down.

Who the hell is Nathan? I'm your real boyfriend and you need to get use to that! Damien screamed at her before punching her making her lose her balance and slip on the wet floor by the pool. Her head was pounding, "I love you Nathan" she said before the darkness overtook her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Brooke. And is this the father?" Dr. Hannah Cooper asked.

"Hi Dr. Hannah, yeah this is Lucas'' Brooke said happily.

"Good morning doctor, sorry I wasn't able to come here the first time'' Lucas said.

"Don't worry Lucas, you are here now. I am glad you told him Brooke'' Dr. Cooper said.

"Yeah me too. Can I lie down already? I really can't wait to find out if I get girls or boys or both'' she giggled.

"Yeah of course, lie down and slide up your shirt. I can see you're really showing already'' Dr. Cooper said. Brooke climbed up the chair and lifted up her shirt.

"I love it. She becomes more beautiful with each day. Were really excited about today.'' Lucas said. He was sitting next to Brooke and holding her hand. They smiled to each other and waited for Dr. Cooper to do the echo.

Couple minutes later the gel was draped on Brooke's belly. "Brr..it's always really cold'' Brooke said.

"Yeah it is. I hope it's not too cold" Dr. Cooper said and when she saw Brooke shaking her head she continued. Everyone was looking at the monitor and several seconds later they heard a heartbeat.

"That's my baby'' Brooke said with tears in her eyes. Hannah nodded and went searching for the other baby. Soon there was heard another heartbeat. "And that's our other baby" Lucas said happily. He also had some tears in his eyes.

"Yeah and they are perfectly fine. They are growing well. As you can see they are identical twins'' Dr. Cooper said.

"So that means we will get two boys or two girls?'' Lucas asked. Lately he was reading a lot about twins and pregnancy. He wanted to be prepared as much as could.

"Yes that's right. Actually you two will get two wonderful daughters'' Dr. Cooper said.

Brooke's face lighted up. "Two daughters? Really? Oh my god! That's great! I can make beautiful dresses for them and they can shop a lot with their mom. Right Broody?'' Brooke said enthusiastically.

When she looked at Lucas she saw him being a little pale. "Luke, don't you think this is great?'' she asked.

"Uhm..yeah. Two girls is great. Wow, were getting two girls. Poor little me, they will wrap me around their fingers in no time'' Lucas said in shock.

They all laughed, even Lucas who was getting his colour back. "Yeah, Lucas you will be the only man in the family'' Dr. Cooper joked.

"Yeah, he will have a lot of beautiful girls around him'' Brooke joked. They were ready and Dr. Cooper was cleaning Brooke's belly.

"So we're ready. Here are some photos from the echoes. I will see you with a month. Say hi to your friend Haley from me'' Dr. Cooper said.

"You mean Haley? Uhm…she's been in a coma for over a month now. But we are going to the hospital now so I will her you said hi. Thanks for everything Hannah'' Brooke sadly said.

"I am sorry to hear that, I hope she will wake up soon. See you two soon. Lucas nice to meet you'' Dr. Cooper said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Bye'' Lucas said. He grabbed Brooke's hand and the two walked out of the clinic.

"Two girls, wow'' he said to himself when they walked to the car. Brooke giggled when she heard him talking to himself.

"Aww..Broody it won't be that bad. They will be adorable with us as parents'' Brooke said laughing. Lucas laughed too and they stepped in the car.

Nathan was sitting next to Haley, reading a sport magazine and drinking some coffee. He just got a call from Lucas and Brooke that they were on the way to the hospital with some great news. I wonder what that's all about he asked himself.

He was walking to the door to refill some coffee because he really needed some to wake up a bit after the rough night. But when he reached for the handle he heard someone saying "I love you Nathan''. No, I can't have heard that. I'm probably just imagining it. But when he heard her moaning, he turned around and saw her shifting.

He walked to her bed and started to speak. "Hales, can you hear me? Are you there? Please open your eyes''. He knew she wouldn't actually open them, cause he asked her every day.

But to his surprise a couple of seconds later he saw two brown eyes staring into his blue ones. "Nathan? what are you doing here?'' she asked with a croaking voice.

He took a glass off the table next to the bed. He held the glass of water to her mouth and she drank some. "Thanks..but again, why are you here?" she said softly.

"Hales, you're in the hospital. You had an accident; you fell through ice…we were fighting. I am so sorry...'' he said but was interrupted by sobs.

''Hales, what's wrong? I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. I'm actually glad for Brooke and Lucas, they made up and are on their way here...'' Nathan said.

"No it's not that. I am just glad to see you here, I had a really bad dream about Damien West being my boyfriend and it was really scary. But I remember the accident Nathan, and I heard you talking to me when I was asleep. How long was I sleeping?'' Haley asked, glad he was not Damien West.

"You weren't sleeping. You were in coma for a month. It was really bad; the doctors said you might never wake up. So this means you aren't mad at me?'' Nathan said with hope.

"No of course not. I know we were fighting but it's ok now. As I said before I heard you talking when I was asleep and I heard you, you were really sorry…'' Haley said smiling.

"Oh Hales, I am so glad you are saying this. I love you so much..'' Nathan said with tears in his eyes.

Haley smiled and pulled Nathan to her. "I love you too Nathan Scott'' she said and captured her lips with his.

When air became an issue, they separated and suddenly Nathan knew what to do. He wanted to marry her.

"Hales, life is too short. I know that now and I know we're young but I want us to together, for real. Always and Forever. I want us to bond official. Haley James, will you please marry me?'' Nathan said.

Haley looked in shock at her boyfriend. Wait, did he just asked me to marry him? She thought. yeah, he really asked me. He's so sweet and I really love him. So why not?

"Nate, I don't know what to say. But I do know I love you really bad. And when I heard you talking to me during my coma, I really wanted to wake up and say how much I love you and I forgave you. You're right, life is too short. So, I will marry you Nathan Scott. I want to be your wife..'' she said smiling.

Nathan smiled back and kissed her passionately. Reality is way better than a dream, Haley thought.

**So this was chapter 22. Again I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I understand if this cost me readers and I totally understand. But secretly, I hope you'll forgive me and keep reading! Cause I love this story as much as you do! I promise to update soon, please review! Thanks a lot. **

**Next chapter: Good news for everyone! XxX, Maaiik87 **


	23. Beautiful Surprises

Here I'm again, I promised to update sooner so here's chapter 23! This is the second last chapter. There will only be one chapter left and then the epilogue. So the story is almost coming to an end, sadly. But I'm planning on writing another one: **When All That Is Left Is You**. At the end of this chapter I will post the summary of it. Please tell me if you like the idea. I will not post it right after this one. First I'm going to write a couple of chapters and then I will post them, so I can update a lot more. But first chapter 23, please review afterwards!

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. _

Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends since freshman's year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
Chapter 23__: Beautiful Surprises _

Brooke ran down the hall to Haley's room, but with her growing belly she wasn't that quick anymore. Damn! Those babies, she thought. When she got there she saw that Peyton, Jake and Jenny were already there. "Hi guys, why are you still here?" Brooke asked out of breath.

"We were waiting for you, so we could go in all together" Peyton answered as they walked to the door of Haley's room.

Shortly after Haley woke up from her coma and he asked her to marry him, Nathan called Peyton and Brooke to let them know she was awake. Haley couldn't wait to see her friends. The doctor already checked up on her and everything seemed to be okay. He couldn't see any damage of being in a coma for a month, but to be sure, she needed to stay in the hospital for 3 more days.

Suddenly the door opened and Peyton walked in with Jenny in her arms. Both girls looked very happy and when Jenny saw Haley she stretched her arms out and said laughing: "Hawey.."

Haley stretched out her arms too and took the girl on her lap. "Hi hunny, are you here to visit your aunt Haley? What a joy!'' she said. Then she looked at Peyton and saw tears in her eyes. "Ahh baby, come here. I'm fine really. Come on give me a hug."

Soon Brooke joined the two and they were all crying because they were so happy that their friend had finally woken up. "Oh god, I missed you so much Hales. I have so much to tell you.." Brooke said sobbing.

''Yeah, me too!'' Peyton said.

Suddenly Haley started to laugh. "What a coincidence. Nathan and I have a surprise for all of you too."

"Oh really, now we all have something to tell. Can I go first please, because I can't wait to tell you guys our story!" Brooke said bouncing with joy.

"Now guys, you can see why we call my beautiful girlfriend here Tigger" Lucas joked as the whole group laughed.

"Yeah, you can go first if you want" Haley said with Jenny still on her lap. The little girl was playing with a teddy bear she brought.

"Ok, well this morning Luke and I went to Dr. Hannah, who by the way said Hi, but she didn't know then that you were awake and she felt really sorry for you and…"

"Honey, you are rambling, but that was really sweet of her to say hi to me. But what were you doing at the doctor? Just an appointment or..?" Haley questioned.

"If you just let me finish Tutor girl" she joked and continued: "Broody and I were there for a check up and we found that we will get identical twins.."

"That means you'll get two girls or two boys right? So what's gonna be?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, you're right. But people stop interrupting me! The wonderful news is that we well get two beautiful girls. You should see the look on Luke's face when he heard that, it was priceless" she said laughing.

Everyone laughed too, Haley was the first to speak up. She put her hand on Brooke's belly and said: "Wow Tigger, two girls! I'm really happy for you. We have some big shopping to do! "Hi babies."

The girls laughed and started to talk about the things they needed for Brooke's babies.

"Uh oh, two girls huh? They will wrap you around their finger in no time, just like Brooke" Nathan joked.

"Yeah I know, secretly I hoped for at least a boy to play sports with, but when I saw the ultra sounds, all I could hope for was that they were healthy. And maybe the girls will like sports too'' Lucas joked too.

They looked at the girls and saw them talking and laughing. They were sitting at each side of Haley's bed and Jenny was crawling into Peyton's lap.

"So what was your news?" Lucas asked Jake.

"I think Peyton wants to tell you guys herself. Peyt, why don't you tell everyone our news now" he said smiling.

Peyton smiled back and held Jenny tighter. She kissed the girl on her head before she spoke: "Well, you guys know that I wanted to be Jenny's mom for a while now. Jake always told me that I was her mom already but I wanted to make it official. So we talked about it and since Nikki signed her rights away, I was able to adopt her. Last week we've got the confirm papers and now I am official Jenny's mother'' Peyton said with a shy smile.

"Oh, Peyt. That's wonderful! Finally your dreams came true. Congratulations both of you'' Haley said and she hugged Jake and Peyton. Then she gave Jenny a raspberry kiss and she started to laugh.

Haley was glad her friends were so happy and everything turned out to be just perfect. There was only one story to tell and that was hers. She knew it was her turn now. Nathan felt it too and he took a seat at the end of her bed and held her hand.

"So I guess that brings us to our story..." Nathan began. "You all know that before the accident, Haley and I were in a fight. So when she was is coma for the last month, I felt really guilty. And I apologized a hundred times when I sitting next to her bed. I could only she would hear me.''

"And I really heard him talking and I tried to reach him, but I couldn't. It was like a dream, not like a coma. I also had some bad visions about Damien West being my boyfriend. And when I was so desperate to wake up because the dream really scared me, suddenly I could open my eyes'' she said with tears in her eyes.

When Nathan saw that his fiancée had trouble to continue, he decided to finish the story. "So when she woke up and told me she heard me and she forgave me. I suddenly knew what to do. I knew I wanted to be with her my whole life, because life is just too short to spend it alone. So I asked her to marry me and luckily for me, she said yes!'' Nathan grinned widely.

Everyone was really happy and congratulated the pair while Brooke was sitting there in shock. "Haley you've got to be kidding me! Oh my god, how am I able to make a dress when I am so fat, in only a couple of months!'' she asked shocked.

The whole room was full of laughter from Brooke's outburst. "Brooke don't worry about that, Nathan and I decided to get married real soon. We don't want to waste anymore time.." Haley said smiling at her fiancé.

"Ok, now we are talking. I am so going to make you a wonderful dress! When do you guys want to get married? I need at least 5 weeks. So how about in 6 weeks or so? Then we also have plenty of time to arrange the church, the flowers, the rings, the clothes, the food.." Brooke started to ramble.

"Uh oh Brooke is in the wedding mode. Be aware or otherwise she will plan the whole thing without you guys'' Peyton said joking.

"Oh shut up, you Goldie-mom!'' Brooke said pouting.

"I like that name, Peyt! Six weeks sounds good, but Naty and I decided to keep it small. Just on the beach with family and friends. And after the wedding we would like to give a small party at my parents house. Have some food and celebrate the wedding. And the next day we are going on a honeymoon'' Haley said, looking at Nathan".

"Yeah, that's how we want it.." Nathan said smiling at Haley.

"Ay ay Captain! This will be great! We can have a really cool party tent with beautiful lanterns and wild flowers. I'm so going to help you guys!'' Brooke said clapping her hands happily.

Jenny mimicked Brooke and also clapped her hands. "Yea Jenny, this is going to be really nice! You can be the flower girl if you want" Haley said happily to the girl.

"Great idea, tutor girl! I could make her a little dress and then she can walk down the aisle with flowers! What do you think, Peyt?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah sounds cool! I'm sorry I have to say this, but we have to go. Jenny needs her afternoon nap. We will come back tomorrow if that's fine by you Haley'' Peyton asked.

"Yeah, of course. I am pretty tired too, so I think I'm going to get some sleep too. Funny because I just slept for a month, Haha'' Haley joked.

They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Peyton, Jake and Jenny to Jake's house, Brooke and Lucas to his mom's and Nathan and Haley stayed at the hospital.

"Wow, I'm in a coma for a month and the whole world turns upside down'' Haley said to Nathan.

They were now lying next to each other on Haley's bed. Haley with her head on her fiancés chest and Nathan with his arms around her waist. "Yeah, but it all turned out really good..'' Nathan said.

"Yeah, maybe after all everything is going to be ok..'' Haley said before drifting to a peaceful sleep..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days later Haley finally could go home. Her parents arrived yesterday and together with her mom and Brooke they were packing her things. The men were at home, preparing for Haley's arrival home. Haley knew Nathan lived alone for the last month and since she knew her boyfriend, she knew there was definitely a lot cleaning to do at home.

"Brooke, I can't find my toot brush anywhere. Did you pack it already?" Haley asked Brooke looking all over the place. She just wanted to brush her teeth but the whole bathroom was empty.

"Yeah, sorry. Should I get it for you?'' Brooke answered.

"No I will get it myself.." Haley said and walked to her bags. When she finally got what she needed, she walked back to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Brooke, I heard you are having two girls. How wonderful! I'm really excited that I will get two grandchildren again if I can say that. How is everything going?'' Lydia asked.

"Thanks Lydia, of course you can say that, you're like a mom to me. You and Jimmy will be more grandparents than my own parents. They don't even know I'm expecting. I can't reach them, the phone goes straight to voicemail every time. But with us everything is going great. They are growing really well as you can see, Hehe!"

"I would love to be a grandma again. Sad to hear that you can't reach your parents, but you can always turn Jimmy or I if you want to talk or need any help. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I talked with Haley and Nathan last night and I wanted to know if you and Lucas already know where you two are going to live during your pregnancy and after the babies are born?" Lydia asked.

"Uhm, we can stay with Karen until the babies are born but after the delivery we have to search for something else. We are already looking for something else, but everything is really expensive.." Brooke said.

"Yeah, Haley told me that. You know we won't stay in Tree Hill for long. That's just isn't for us anymore. We really love to travel with our RV. We'll stay till after the wedding in six weeks and then we will go further. So that's where you and Lucas come in.." Lydia said.

"What do you mean Lydia. What does that have to do with us?'' Brooke questioned curiously.

"What I'm trying to say is that we have plenty of space in our house in Tree Hill. And with us gone, I'm sure Haley and Nathan would love to have some company. As I said I talked about it with Haley and Nathan yesterday and they would love to have you in our home. Haley always loved to have you around; you are like a sister to her. So we want to ask you and Lucas if you two want to move in our home? I understand if you want to talk about this with Lucas, but.." Lydia said, but Brooke already ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Oh Lydia, we would love to. I know Lucas would love to have a man with him dealing with all the girls. And it would be really nice to live with Haley again'' she said with tears in her eyes.

Haley walked in the room and saw Brooke crying and hanging on to Lydia for dear life. "I assume you told Brooke about living with us? It's not that big of deal Tigger, you don't have to cry like something bad happened" Haley joked.

Brooke laughed and wiped her tears. "I know, but these are just my hormones. I really can't help it. It's driving me crazy. And Broody too. You should look at him if I cry again, every time he thinks something bad happened. He he. But Pooh, thanks for having me in your home. It really means a lot to me. The girls can have a lot of girl's nights with their mom and godmother! Brooke joked.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful. Wait, what did you say? Godmother?'' Haley asked stunned.

"Of course silly, who else would I ask to be my girls godmother? You're like my sister!'' Brooke said happily.

The girls smiled to each other and hugged. When they finished packing all of Haley's things, they went home. To their home..

**I hoped you all liked the chapter! Thanks for the reviews from last chapter, they meant the world to me. I'm glad you guys forgave me and still read this story. I hope you all like this chapter as the other ones. I promise again I will update soon! Please review for this chapter and also let me know what you think of my idea for the new story! Here is the summary of it: ****When All That Is Left Is You **Haley and Brooke James move to Tree Hill and will live next door to a brown-haired jock and a blonde broody boy. Haley and Nathan really can't get along, but one moment can change everything. A true NALEY story. With Brucas and Jeyton!


	24. Always & Forever

Hi guys, here is the last chapter before the epilogue. The NALEY wedding! But first I want your attention. At the first of December Ophelia (Naley23addict), one of the best writers of this board passed away. She was really good and I want to thank her for the great stories she always posted on the board. Please read her stories to remember her and keep her stories alive. Ophelia, I hope you're in a better place now. Rest in peace. For this chapter: Enjoy and please review! Thanks 

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. _

Summary: Nathan and Haley have been best friends since freshman year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
Chapter 24: Always & Forever_

**In the James household**

"Brooke, help!" Haley shouted from her room. It was her wedding day and she couldn't find her shoes anywhere.

Brooke walked towards Haley's room as fast as she could. She was now six months pregnant so she wasn't that fast anymore. She had a giant belly and she really hated it, but Lucas seemed to love it more every day.

"What's wrong tutor bride? Please don't tell me your dress doesn't fit anymore. I told you not to eat all that chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream," Brooke said out of breath. Those babies really got her tired quick.

"No Brooke, the dress fits fine. I just can't find my shoes anywhere. Do you know where they are?'' Haley asked panicking.

"Yeah, there in my room. God, you scare me all the time. This isn't the first time you screamed like something was really wrong. Don't worry, I will get your shoes. Now get dressed, so I can do your make-up. Peyton will be here any minute so she can do your hair'' Brooke said walking away.

"Ai Yay captain!'' Haley said and walked to the closet where her wedding dress hung. God, I'm really starting to get nervous. I wonder how Nathan is doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile in Nathan's apartment.**

"Nathan stop panicking. You practiced your speech like a hundred times already. You know it by heart now'' Lucas said trying to calm down his brother.

"Yeah man, you're doing well. Everything will be okay" Jake said while changing Jenny's diaper.

"I know, but I'm just nervous. Funny huh, Nathan Scott being nervous? It's just I'm still afraid Haley wont like my speech. I want everything perfect, you know?'' Nathan asked.

"I know what you mean, but don't worry. Haley will marry you no matter what. Now come on, we'll eat something and then we will get ready, ok?'' Lucas said.

Nathan nodded and they walked to the kitchen. He knew he had lost his appetite because of his nerves but he didn't want to faint at his wedding so he got some cereal. Yesterday they spent the night apart, Nathan with the guys, and her with the girls. He did see her yesterday but he missed her already. I can't wait to get married. _I wonder how she will look_, Nathan thought.

Two hours later everyone was ready and Nathan stepped in his car to pick up Haley, and then they would drive to the beach and get married there. They picked the place because Haley loved the beach. Karen, Lydia and Deb decorated the place and made the food. They didn't see it yet, but Nathan knew that it would be beautiful.

The ride to the James house was only ten minutes, but for Nathan it seemed like hours. He couldn't get there fast enough. He really wanted to see his soon to be wife. When he finally arrived at the house, he expected to see a lot of people. But the driveway was empty. He stepped out of the car and walked to the door. But before he rang the bell, the door opened. Behind it was Haley, in her wedding dress. It was a white strapless dress with tiny diamonds everywhere. When he saw her in the dress, he gasped. Wow, she really looks stunning.

"Nathan, you look shocked. Don't you like the wedding dress'' Haley asked nervous. One of Haley's wishes was that the groom didn't see the dress before the wedding but now she cursed herself. Shit, he doesn't like the dress. Maybe we should have talked about it.

"Uhm..No Hales, it's nothing like that. I'm just shocked to see how absolutely gorgeous you look. Not that you aren't beautiful normally, but just…I'm rambling, aren't I?" Nathan asked.

Haley laughed and said: "Yes a bit, it's good to see that I'm not the only one who's nervous. Now let's go to the beach and get this over with'' she joked.

Nathan took her hand and led her to the car. He helped her in the car and took a seat himself. It was a silent car ride. Not an awkward one, but they were both in deep thoughts. And sometimes they both liked the silence. After twenty minutes they arrived at the beach.

"So this is it, let's get married'' Nathan said smiling to Haley and holding out his hand. Haley looked up at him and smiled. She took his hand, removed her shoes and held them in the other hand. Together they walked trough the sand to the altar.

The music started to play as they walked. As Nathan and Haley wished, there weren't a lot of guests. They wanted to celebrate it small. Just family and a couple of friends. And after the ceremony the party would be at Haley's home. When she was in front of all the stairs, she gave her mother her shoes. She stood up and gave them both a kiss.

Then she took a deep sigh and walked to Nathan, who was already waiting next to the priest. Next to him were Jake and Lucas. She smiled at him and stood on the other side of the priest. Next to her were Brooke and Peyton.

"Hello everyone, we are here today to commit Haley Marie James and Nathan Royal Scott together. Who is giving her away?'' the priest asked.

Jimmy stood up and said: "I am, sir''.

"Ok, let's begin then. First, if there's anyone who is against this marriage please stand up now or forever hold you peace," the priest said.

Nathan and Haley looked at their guests but everyone was smiling at them.

A couple of seconds later the priest spoke again: "Ok so these two decided to write their own vows so let's begin. Nathan, you can go first''.

Nathan nodded and took her hand. He was really nervous, but he wanted to say this. He looked at Haley's beautiful brown eyes and got the courage to tell his wedding vow_. "Well Hales, we have known each other for a long time now. First as friends now as lovers. I know we are you young, but why not start forever today? Cause that is what I want. __I want to be with you for a life time. So __someday, this beach might wash away... the oceans may dry, the sun could dim, but on that day I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you, Haley"_

He took the wedding band from Lucas and slipped it on her finger. When he looked up at her and noticed that there were tears coming out of her eyes. He grabbed a tissue out of his suit and handed it to her as fast as he could. "Are you okay, Hales?'' Nathan asked.

She took the tissue and dried her eyes. When she saw him worrying, she smiled: "Yeah, I'm okay. It was just really beautiful what you said. I guess it's my turn now''

Haley was really nervous too. She was scared that she wasn't going to be a good enough as a wife. But this was what she wanted. Just as Nathan said, why can't forever start today?

So when she looked in his blue eyes she could drown in every time, she started to speak: _"You're right Nathan. Always and forever can start today for us. So I, Haley, take you Nathan to have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise that I will love and cherish you, and will deny all things that come between us. I make this promise for eternity. A promise that I will keep forever. Until the end of time. 'Till death do us part''._

She smiled at Nathan and took the wedding band from Brooke and slipped it on Nathan's finger. They held hands and waited for the priest to start speaking again.

"Well after the vows, I can only say. From the state of North Carolina, in the name of god, I now pronounce you Mr & Mrs. Nathan Scott. Nathan, you may kiss the bride'' the priest said.

Everyone clapped as Nathan kissed Haley passionately. Then they walked down the altar, they finally got married!

An hour later everyone was at the James house. It was now five o'clock and they were all eating and in the meanwhile people were doing speeches. Nathan and Haley sat in the front and were enjoying everything. Haley still couldn't believe she was married. And tomorrow they were going on their honeymoon! They were going to Europe, first London and then Paris. Haley always wanted to go there and Nathan didn't mind where they went so the choice wasn't too difficult. She was really looking forward to spending two weeks alone with her husband.

Nathan was looking at his wife. Wife, that word sounds really good, Nathan thought. She's really beautiful and I can't wait for tonight to make love with her. When he looked at the little stage where Mouth would do the music tonight, he saw his brother standing. It was time for Lucas' speech.

"Hello family and friends of Nathan and Haley. Well it's time to do my speech. When I heard my brother and one of my best friends was getting married...I have to say, I was surprised. Because, you see, they do something that's very rare to see in someone our age. Actually, it's very rare to see in anybody. They gave their hearts to each other, unconditionally. And that's what true love really is. It's not this fairy-tale life that never knows pain. But it's two souls facing it together, and diminishing it, with unconditional love'' He raised his glass and continued: "To Nathan and Haley...Scott"

Everyone clapped and raised their glasses. "To Nathan and Haley Scott'' they all said in common.

Mouth walked on stage and said through the microphone: "The first dance is for the bride and the groom''. The song "we are man and wife" started to play when Nathan and Haley walked to the small floor in the living room. When they looked in each other eyes they knew they made the right choice.

When the second song "more than anyone'' came on, more dancers came on the floor. Lucas danced with Brooke, Peyton with Jake and also Lydia and James were on the floor.

A couple of hours later Haley was exhausted. She shared a father-daughter dance and also danced with Luke and her brothers. She was standing in the kitchen and looking outside at the sunset. Seconds later Nathan walked inside and saw his wife standing looking really tired in the kitchen.

"Hey babe, how about we call it a night? You need the strength you have left for the wedding night'' Nathan smirked.

Haley looked around and smiled at her husband. "That seems like the best idea ever'' she said smiling.

Together they walked to their guests and said goodbye. Then they went to the car and drove home. When they opened the apartment, the whole place was decorated with candles and rose pads that led to the bedroom.

"Oh wow, this is really beautiful. Did you all do this honey?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Yeah, with a little help'' Nathan said and winked. Then he scooped Haley in his arms and walked to the bed room.

"Oh, you're definitely on a mission Scott'' Haley laughed.

"What? I had to look at you with a hard on the whole day. Do you even realise how hot you are? Besides a groom needs to carry his bride into the house'' he smirked.

"Hehe. Ok, you're right. But put me down now please and turn around.'' Haley said.

Nathan did what he was told and waited for Haley to call him so he could face her again. I'm wonder what she's doing he thought.

"okyou can turn around now'' Haley said.

When he did so and saw Haley, he got a big lump in his throat. Right before him stood his wife, but her wedding dress was gone. Instead she was standing there bare naked. Oh my god, I'm really loosing it, Nathan thought.

"What Scott? Can't you handle me anymore?'' she said joking. She walked to the bed and laid down on her back. She really needed him but Nathan was still standing there in shock.

"Please make love to me, Nathan'' Haley said. When he heard his wife saying those words he woke out of his daze. He took off his clothes, walked to the bed and laid on top of her.

He didn't know what to do first because he wanted all of her. So he did what he wanted the most, kiss her. He captured her lips with his. Haley moaned into his mouth when his tongue begged for entrance. They stayed like that for a while until Haley started to travel her hands to his back. She felt all his muscles.

Nathan enjoyed her hands travelling his body and returned the favour. He travelled with his lips to her neck and then down to her breasts and belly. When he heard Haley moan he knew she was enjoying what he was doing. He knew he couldn't hold it any longer himself so when he heard Haley say: "Nathan, I want you to make love to me'', he was glad to obey her orders.

He travelled back to her face and kissed her passionately. Slowly he slipped inside of her and they rocked together. This is really something different than just having sex. This is really making love, Nathan thought. Soon they both came to their height together.

Nathan rolled off of Haley and took the sheets to cover them both. He laid on his back and pulled Haley closer. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Haley James-Scott'' he whispered.

Haley smiled when she heard those words and said: "I really like the sound of that. I love you too, Nathan Scott''. And that was the beginning of a long night full of passion and love.

**I hope you guys liked it! The vows of Nathan and Haley and also the speech of Lucas belong to the show. The songs were Nathan and Haley danced on were Gavin deGraw's "More Than Anyone" and Michelle Featherstone's "We Are Man And Wife''. Next chapter is the epilogue! I will update that one as soon as possible. And I also will start writing the new story. Please review! Bye XoXo**


	25. Always The Same

The last chapter, I'm sad that it's over! First I want to thank all of you who reviewed! You're the best! Second of all I want to thank Kelly (HJS-NS-23), my Beta! I couldn't have done it without you! You're sweet! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and please tell me for the last time what you think of the epilogue! Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Although I still hope to own hottie James one day ;-)_

Summary: Nathan and Haley have been best friends since freshman year. But after a big party and a one night stand, what will they become? Will they become friends again? Will they ever be together? Six kids and their relationships! Naley, Brucas and Jeyton!

_  
Chapter 25: Always The Same_

**4 years later..**

"Momma momma, when are we going to visit Auntie Haley and Uncle Nathan?'' Sophia asked while running down the stairs to the kitchen where her mom was making breakfast.

"Sophia, wait for me. I want to know too'' Anna said following her sister into the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful girls. We're going after breakfast, so start packing your toys in your pink suitcases. '' Brooke said looking at her daughters. They were going to spend Christmas with Nathan and Haley.

Sophia Haley Scott and Anna Peyton Scott were now 4 years old. They really looked alike. They both had brown hair like Brooke but their eyes were different. Sophia's eyes were hers, while Anna had Lucas' eyes.

"I have a purple suitcase momma and I already packed it, but it's too small. Can't I get another one?'' Sophia asked.

"You're just like your mom Soph, she also takes loads of luggage with her when she only goes away for a couple of days. Besides we only live a few blocks away'' Lucas said joking when he walked into their house, sweating from working out. He kissed his thee girls and continued, "Now you two eat your breakfast and then we will get going".

When they all graduated college the gang lived apart for a couple of years, but recently moved back to Tree Hill. Except for Jake and Peyton, they were living in Savannah and owned their own record label there. Nathan and Haley lived in Haley's old house, while Brooke and Lucas bought their own house, just a couple blocks away.

Lucas was a writer, while Brooke owned her own shop in Tree Hill. It was called Clothes Over Bros of course. Nathan retired from the NBA and was now coaching the Ravens and Haley was an English teacher at Tree Hill High. They all had their own careers and were pretty happy with it.

The girls climbed onto the dining room chairs and started to eat their breakfast. "Daddy, will Auntie Peyton and Uncle Jake be there too? And Jenny?" Anna asked.

"Well, I hope so. I don't know if Peyton wants to travel right now'' Lucas asked while he took a seat at the dining room table too.

Brooke walked from the kitchen "She's still in her second trimester so I think they will be there too''.

The girls yelled from excitement and everyone laughed.

**Meanwhile in the Scott household**

"James Lucas Scott, I'm warning you. Come here and get some normal clothes on!'' Haley yelled to her son.

"Here I am momma. Where's daddy?'' Jamie asked. The boy sat on his bed and let his mother change him out of his pyjamas to put some clothes on.

Four years ago soon after Haley and Nathan got married, Haley found out she was pregnant. Nine months later James Lucas Scott was born. He was now three years old and way too smart for his own age. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Haley's shape of eyes, but Nathan's colour.

"Daddy is doing some last minute shopping. Momma forgot to get some.." Haley was thinking about what to say when pair of piercing blue eyes were looking intensely at her. Then she felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"Momma, you can be honest to me. Daddy is shopping for some Christmas gifts isn't he? Don't worry, I already know Santa doesn't exist'' Jamie said looking worried at his mom.

When Haley saw her little boy like that, she laughed. "You're way to smart for your age little man. Now let's get downstairs, everyone will get here soon. Then you can play with your cousins all Christmas, and don't tell them about Santa.'' Haley said.

"Well, I can't wait momma. All those dolls and Barbie's are so much fun to play with. I would rather play basketball with daddy and Uncle Jake and Lucas" Jamie told her.

"I know honey, but just be sweet to them ok?'' Haley said.

"Ok, momma'' Jamie said and followed Haley downstairs.

**A couple of hours later**

Haley was cleaning the vegetables for dinner when the doorbell rang. "Nathan, can you get that please?'' Haley shouted from the kitchen.

Nathan and Jamie were playing NBA Live for Kids on the TV. "I will momma" Jamie shouted and ran to the door. He opened the door. "Hi Uncle Jake, Auntie Peyton and Jenny". He said excitedly.

Peyton bent down on her knees and hugged Jamie. "Hi Jamie, its good to see you. How are you?" she said.

"I'm good, thanks Auntie Peyton. How's the baby in your belly?" Jamie asked.

"He's growing good, thank you'' Peyton said while walking into the house Jenny following her.

"Hi little man, how are you doing?'' Jake asked.

"Hi Uncle Jake, I'm fine. Daddy and I were just playing basketball on the TV. Do you wanna join us?" Jamie asked.

"That sounds fun, thanks'' Jake said and followed James to the couch where Nathan was sitting.

"Hey Nate, Merry Christmas! Everything ok?'' Jake asked walking to Nathan and shared a man hug.

"Hi Jake, yeah Merry Christmas to you too. Yeah I'm fine, you too? How's Peyton doing?'' Nathan asked.

Jake answered and soon they were talking about everything that happened the last few months.

Peyton walked to the kitchen to find Haley. She hadn't seen her since Jenny's 6th birthday and really missed her best friend.

"Haley, are you in there?'' Peyton shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen'' Haley yelled back.

Peyton smiled when she saw her "Hi Hales! How are you?''

Haley turned around and saw her best friend. She ran to Peyton and hugged her fiercely. "Hi Peyt, I'm fine thanks. Oh you look so beautiful! You're glowing all over!'' Haley said excited.

"Well I prefer fat, but thanks'' Peyton joked. They laughed and walked together to the living room where the guys and Jenny were.

Suddenly they heard Brooke screaming outside. The girls walked to the door and Peyton opened it. "B. Davis-Scott, hurry your ass over here because I can't'' Peyton joked.

Brooke ran towards her best friend and hugged her. "P. Sawyer-Jagielski! Wow you're getting big!'' Brooke laughed when she saw Peyton pouting. "I'm just kidding Goldie locks, you look gorgeous. That little boy is really growing well!"

They all walked inside. The men put away all the suitcases in the guest rooms while the girls were in the kitchen preparing the big meal since it was Christmas Eve tonight.

When the guys walked downstairs Nathan noticed Jamie and the girls drawing at the dining table. "Well since our kids are having fun, why can't we? Let's play some ball in the backyard'' Nathan told the guys.

The guys nodded and followed their friend. Several hours later dinner was ready and they were all sitting at the dining room table enjoying their food.

"Mom, can I say the surprise now?" Jenny asked.

Peyton looked at Jake and he nodded to her. Peyton turned to her daughter and smiling said "Yes Jenny you can".

They all looked with curiosity at the little girl. She stood up from her chair and happily shouted, "We're moving to Tree Hill!"

Everyone looked surprised at Peyton and Jake. Brooke was the first to get off her chair and flew in Peyton's arms.

"Oh, that's wonderful Peyt! Just like old times! We really missed having you here" Brooke said happily.

Then it was Haley's turn to hug Peyton and soon they were talking about houses and everything. Jake told them they wanted to open up a record label here and sold the one they have now.

On the other side of the table where the children were sitting, Anna was the first to speak up. "So you're moving here? Cool, than you can play with us! Like having a new friend!" she said.

"Yeah and you can play with our Barbie's if you want. We have a lot of them. Won't it be fun Jamie?" Sophia asked Jamie.

Jamie put up a fake smile. "Yeah, that's great. Barbie's are so much fun''. But then mumbled under his breath, "I'm glad I get a boy cousin soon..."

Nathan who heard Jamie mumbling winked to his boy, "Don't worry son. Maybe you will get your own brother some day who you can play with. Ask Santa if you want".

"Dad, I'm sorry to say this. But Santa don't exist, so I think it's up to you and mom" Jamie whispered.

"God, you're definitely too smart for your age.." Nathan laughed and caressed his son's hair.

A couple hours later when the children were all put to bed, the six friends were sitting on the couches with some wine and beer, except for Peyton who was drinking water of course.

"I really love spending Christmas with you all" Brooke said sitting on Lucas his lap.

"Yeah me too" Peyton said while sitting in front of Jake hanging on his chest.

"Well how about making this a tradition? Since Peyton and Jake are moving here, maybe we can do this every year. Just spending Christmas together with the kids" Haley suggested.

The others nodded and just enjoying each other's company. An hour later Peyton yawned, "Sorry guys, but this little man in here is making me really tired" she said while rubbing her belly. She was now 5 months along and her belly was growing fast which sucked up a lot of energy.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed too. Tomorrow will be a long day.." Haley said and grabbed Nathan by the hand. They all wished each other good night and went their own way.

When Haley and Nathan were lying in bed, Nathan pulled Haley to his chest, "I was telling Jamie today to wish for a little brother for Christmas. But he told me Santa doesn't exist".

"Yeah I know, he told me that too. So our son wants a little brother to play with?" Haley asked while putting her head up so she was looking to her husband.

"Yeah, I think he's getting a bit tired of playing Barbie's with the girls" Nathan joked.

"Well how about we make that happen for him?" Haley teased and kissed him passionately.

When air became an issue, Nathan pulled away and huskily said, "I thought you would never ask Hales..".

**So this was it, all of it. The story is over. I won't write a sequel or anything but as some of you know, I will be writing a new story: When All That Is Left Is You.. Here is the summary: **_**Haley and Brooke James move to Tree Hill and will live next door to a brown-haired jock and a blonde broody boy. Haley and Nathan really can't get along, but one scary moment can change everything. A true NALEY story. With Brucas and Jeyton of course! **_**Please review for the last chapter and let me know what you think of the new story! I would really appreciate that! Bye, XoXo**


End file.
